Kung Fu Panda - Inna historia
by Braila125
Summary: Shifu nie zaadoptował Tygrysicy. Panda Po, zamiast do restauracji Pana Pinga, trafił pod drzwi Jadeitowego Pałacu. Jak w takim wypadku wyglądać będzie ta historia? Dowiecie się, czytając tego Ficka. A oto link do zwiastunu na Youtube: /watch?v M9AgN6j5mZY Kopia opowiadania znajduje się na .
1. Prolog

Była deszczowa noc. Wszyscy siedzieli w domach, rozkoszując się ciepłem bijącym od kominków. Pod drzwi Jadeitowego Pałacu właśnie dostarczono zapasy. Tai Lung, młody uczeń i wychowanek mistrza Shifu wyszedł, aby zanieść je do środka. Wtem okazuje się, że w jednej ze skrzynek zamiast warzyw znajduje się mały, uśmiechnięty panda, bawiący się liściem rzodkiewki. Zdziwiony Tai Lung wniósł żywność do środka, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z malcem. W końcu zaprowadził go do starszych mistrzów, którzy rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami w Sali Bohaterów.

\- Mistrzu Shifu, mistrzu Oogway, dostarczono zapasy - powiedział.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Tai Lung. Chyba wiesz, co z nimi zrobić? - spytał Shifu, uśmiechając się do ucznia.

\- Tak, tak, problem w tym, że nie bardzo wiem, co zrobić z NIM - odparł, wskazując na pandę, siedzącego obok niego na posadzce.

\- Co?! A skąd on się tu wziął? - Przybrany ojciec lamparta zerwał się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że niemal wylał herbatę. Dziwnym trafem wcześniej nie zauważył biało-czarnego malca, nadal uśmiechającego się promiennie do każdego z obecnych w pomieszczeniu.

\- Znalazłem go w skrzynce, w której chyba powinny być rzodkiewki, mistrzu - powiedział Tai Lung.

\- Trzeba go oddać do sierocińca... - zaczął Shifu, ale Oogway uciszył go jednym gestem.

\- Nie, Shifu. Ten chłopak nie trafił tutaj przez przypadek. Niech zostanie. Będzie naszym światełkiem wśród mrocznych dni - powiedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się do pandy.

\- Światełkiem? - zdziwili się przyjaciele starego żółwia. Jak zwykle nikt nie rozumiał, co działo się w jego głowie. Jednakże nie mieli zamiaru kwestionować w jakikolwiek sposób jego decyzji.

\- Tak, światełkiem - potwierdził starzec i podszedł do malca. - Witaj w Jadeitowym Pałacu, Po.

\- Po? - zdziwił się Tai Lung.

\- Tak, Po. Nasz mały panda.


	2. 28 lat później

W sali treningowej słychać było odgłosy, świadczące o ciężkiej pracy mieszkańców Jadeitowego Pałacu. Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa, Modliszka i Po znów prezentowali Oogway'owi swoje umiejętności. Na koniec wszyscy grzecznie się ukłonili, czekając na opinię najstarszego mistrza w pałacu.

\- Bardzo dobrze, moi drodzy, bardzo dobrze. Z miesiąca na miesiąc stajecie się coraz lepsi. Wasza ciężka praca opłaci się w przyszłości - zapewnił Oogway, na co Shifu tylko skinął głową. Od razu było widać, że coś mu nie odpowiadało. I zapewne miał zły humor. Znowu.

\- No dobrze, dosyć na dzisiaj. Możecie się rozejść - powiedział. Cała piątka ukłoniła się i wyszła z sali treningowej. Nie chcieli denerwować swojego mistrza. Widać było, że potrzebował teraz spokoju. Ostatnio było tak coraz częściej. Właściwie to odkąd do pałacu przybyła czwórka uczniów, a zabrakło tego jednego... Shifu od tamtych wydarzeń nigdy nie miał dobrego humoru. Po, widząc to, również momentalnie tracił chęć do śmiechu. Ta cała sprawa gryzła go nawet w jeszcze większym stopniu.

\- O rany, mistrz Shifu znowu był przybity - zauważyła Żmija, gdy tylko oddalili się od sali. Ta dziewczyna martwiła się chyba o każdego w pałacu, oprócz siebie. Oogway bardzo to u niej pochwalał. Widać było, że lubili ze sobą rozmawiać. Szczególnie, kiedy Żmija miała jakieś zmartwienie. Stary żółw zawsze coś jej poradził lub wytłumaczył.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy on nie jest "przybity" - zaproponował sarkastycznie Modliszka. Tak, tak, ten nastrój udzielał się chyba wszystkim.

\- Modliszko, daj spokój. Może on po prostu potrzebuje czasu? - rzuciła Żmija, broniąc mistrza. Wszyscy usłyszeli niezbyt ciche prychnięcie Po.

\- Tak, czasu. Minęło już osiemnaście lat - powiedział z nutką gniewu w głosie. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

\- No ale wiesz... Był jednak jego uczniem... - zaczął niepewnie Małpa. Przerwało mu ponowne prychnięcie pandy.

\- Tak? Ja też jestem jego uczniem, a jednak gdybym to ja coś takiego odwalił na pewno by za mną tak nie rozpaczał - stwierdził, teraz już całkowicie ze złością.

\- Tego nie możesz wiedzieć - zaoponowała Żmija.

\- Oj, uwierz mi, mogę. Nie wiecie, jak to wyglądało naprawdę - powiedział, tym razem z nutą goryczy.

\- Bo nigdy nam nie powiedziałeś - odparł Żuraw. Po rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- I nie liczcie na to, że wam powiem. Nie musicie wiedzieć wszystkiego - powiedział, niemal kipiąc już złością. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając swoich przyjaciół z tyłu. Nie lubił takich kłótni, ale nie miał zamiaru z nimi o tym rozmawiać. Oni nie wiedzieli, jak to było i wcale nie musieli tego wiedzieć. Wystarczyło, że On i Shifu ciągle chodzili struci, gdy tylko pomyśleli o Tai Lungu. Zmora na honorze całego pałacu, którą oni wszyscy próbują przegonić. A ich mistrz jeszcze po nim rozpacza! Ha! Pozostała czwórka zostawiła go w spokoju. Wiedzieli, że nie warto go drażnić. Tai Lung to niemal temat tabu. Mogli porozmawiać z Po o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym. Rozumieli to, ale czasami zdarzało się, że nie można było obejść się bez tego typu kłótni. Wszyscy się już do tego przyzwyczaili. Za kilka godzin wszystko będzie już w porządku. Po pójdzie razem z nimi do kuchni, aby przygotować dla nich jakiś przeprosinowy smakołyk (jako dziecko całkiem sporo czasu spędzał w pałacowej kuchni, ucząc się przy tym tego i owego), opowie kilka dowcipów na rozluźnienie atmosfery i wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku. Potrzeba tylko czasu...

 **W tym czasie Shifu i Oogway**

\- Mistrzu Oogway, Piątka naprawdę się dzisiaj przyłożyła - powiedział Shifu. - Muszą oczywiście jeszcze popracować nad wybiciami. Są trochę zbyt wolne.

\- Ależ, Shifu, oni są bardzo dobrzy - uśmiechnął się Oogway.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mogą być lepsi - zauważył jego przyjaciel. Oogway uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Oj tak, jego uczeń i przyjaciel miał jedną dość uciążliwą dla jego uczniów cechę - wszystko musi być perfekcyjne. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Wręcz to pochwalał, a jakże!

\- Ale i tak jesteś z nich dumny, prawda? A szczególnie z Po - spytał stary żółw.

\- Po? No... trening jest dla niego najważniejszy, widać, że się stara. A musi nadrobić nieco więcej, niż pozostali przez swoją masę. Ma jednak swego rodzaju talent i widać, że mu zależy - odparł nieco wymijająco Shifu.

\- Owszem. Ale?... - urwał znacząco Oogway, chcąc, żeby to młodszy mistrz dokończył zdanie.

\- Ale on nigdy nie będzie taki, jak Tai Lung. To ty przygarnąłeś Po, nie ja - wyrzucił z siebie Shifu. On nie chciał zatrzymywać pandy w pałacu, to Oogway pozwolił mu zostać, zajmował się nim, rozmawiał...

\- Ale to ty zrobiłeś z niego wojownika.

\- Dlatego, że mnie o to prosił - odparł mężczyzna.

\- Prosił cię o to, bo chciał, żebyś okazał mu tyle samo zainteresowania, co Tai Lungowi. Z całej siły pragnie zając jego miejsce w twoim sercu. I ty pewnie podświadomie też tego pragniesz. Dlatego tak ostro go czasami krytykujesz - zauważył Oogway. Tak, widział bardzo dużo. A ten fakt był dla niego wręcz oczywisty.

\- Nie. Nikt nie jest w stanie zastąpić Tai Lunga. Nawet Po - stwierdził stanowczo Shifu i pokręcił głową dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

\- Może będzie musiał? - spytał Oogway. Jego uczeń spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co takiego? - w jego głosie pojawiła się jakby nutka strachu. Pokochał Tai Lunga jak własnego syna. I kochał go nadal, pomimo tego, co się stało. Jak ktoś inny mógł go zastąpić?

\- Miałem wizję, Shifu. Tai Lung niebawem powróci i upomni się o zwój, którego nie może dostać. Pod żadnym pozorem - powiedział. Oczy Shifu rozszerzyły się ze strachu i zdziwienia. Oczywiście, pragnął mieć swojego przybranego syna przy sobie, ale również bał się tego, co ten może zrobić mieszkańcom wioski i Jadeitowego Pałacu. Był nieobliczalny.

\- Co? A... ale jak to? Kiedy? - dopytywał.

\- Shifu, nie znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Wiem tylko, że ktoś z piątki twoich uczniów otrzyma Smoczy Zwój - powiedział.

\- Zeng! Leć do więzienia Chor-gan, niech podwoją straż, niech podwoją broń, niech wszystko podwoją! Tai Lung nie może się wydostać! - krzyknął na pałacowego posłańca. Nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Nigdy. Oogway tylko się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, co właśnie nastąpiło.

\- Czasem do przeznaczenia prowadzi właśnie ta ścieżka, którą nie chcemy kroczyć - zauważył, chociaż jego zdenerwowany przyjaciel wyraźnie nie zrozumiał, o co chodziło.

\- Mistrzu Oogway, przecież trzeba jakoś zareagować! Jeżeli zrobimy to już teraz, nie trzeba będzie uciekać się do Smoczego Zwoju - tłumaczył Shifu.

\- Ja wiem, że Smoczy Wojownik będzie potrzebny w Jadeitowym Pałacu prędzej czy później. Jak nie teraz, to za rok, za dwa...

\- Ale kto? Kto jest godzien? Kto ma posiąść tę moc? Kto stanie się Smoczym Wojownikiem? - dopytywał niecierpliwie Shifu.

\- A bo ja wiem? - żółw spojrzał z rozbawieniem na swojego ucznia. - Czas pokaże. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale wkrótce. Sam zobaczysz - mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i zostawił w spokoju, aby mógł to wszystko przemyśleć.

 **W tym samym czasie gdzieś w Dolinie Spokoju**

W jednej z restauracji siedziała zakapturzona postać. Wyraźnie odstawała od reszty przebywających w pomieszczeniu. Roztaczała wokół siebie aurę dumy, a jednocześnie grozy. Nikt nie miał odwagi do niej podejść, a już na pewno nie śmieliby przeszkodzić jej w posiłku. Woleli nie sprawdzać, czym grozi rozgniewanie tego osobnika.

Po jakimś czasie osobnik wstał z miejsca.

\- Czy nikt nie raczy zabrać talerza i podać mi rachunku? - spytał donośnym, ale zimnym tonem. Trudno było rozpoznać, czy to kobieta, czy mężczyzna. Chociaż większość zapewne skłaniała się bardziej ku temu pierwszemu. Właściciel natychmiast popchnął w jego stronę trzęsącego się kelnera. Ten, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, podszedł do zakapturzonej postaci, niepewnie wyciągając w jej stronę kartkę z rachunkiem. Osobnik wziął ją i natychmiast uiścił zapłatę. Jednak nieco zbyt mocno uderzył ręką w stół, kładąc na niej pieniądze. Wszyscy dookoła wstrzymali oddech, a kelner przerażony cofnął się o kilkanaście kroków. Winowajca natychmiast się odwrócił i opuścił restaurację, zostawiając w niej przerażonych klientów i właściciela mruczącego pod nosem coś o tym, że powinien jednak zostać muzykiem, zamiast otwierać biznes i znosić coś takiego.

W tym czasie zakapturzona postać zniknęła między uliczkami wioski. Czekała ją jeszcze długa podróż, więc musiała gdzieś zanocować.

Biedny będzie ten, u kogo będzie chciała to zrobić.


	3. Ona

Tak jak się spodziewali, jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zajadali się słodkimi pierożkami Po w polewie kokosowej (chyba tylko on potrafił tak zrównoważyć smak kokosa z kilkoma swoimi tajnymi dodatkami, których nikt nie potrafił jak dotąd zidentyfikować). Siedzieli przy stole w kuchni i rozmawiali wesoło o ostatnim kawale Małpy, co chwile rzucając w swoją stronę jakieś zabawne docinki, których oczywiście nikt nie brał na poważnie. Wszyscy całkowicie wyrzucili z pamięci ich burzliwą rozmowę sprzed kilku godzin i po prostu wrócili nad tym do porządku dziennego. W końcu to takie nic. Normalka. Przyzwyczaili się.

A Po, chociaż był jeszcze nieco poddenerwowany, postanowił tego nie rozpamiętywać. Pozostali nie muszą wiedzieć o wszystkich jego przemyśleniach. Od tego jest własna głowa. Na razie wolał spędzić miłe, wesołe chwile z przyjaciółmi. W końcu podobno żyje się tylko raz.

\- Małpo, a weź pokaż jeszcze raz reakcję Modliszki - poprosił, śmiejąc się przy tym. Małpa wstał i udawał, że ucieka, wpadając przy tym na stół i plącząc sobie kończyny. Ten to miał talent w naśladowaniu swoich ofiar. Wszyscy się śmiali, nawet Modliszka, który właśnie był obiektem wszystkich drwin.

\- Poczekajcie, aż sami wpadniecie na coś takiego, wtedy zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiać - wydyszał, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Będziemy się śmiać - stwierdził Żuraw, co z niewiadomych przyczyn wywołało wśród przyjaciół kolejną salwę głośnego śmiechu. Być może trwałoby to dłużej, ale nagle z wesołego nastroju zbudził ich donośny dźwięk dzwonu, który informował ich, że natychmiast muszą stawić się u mistrza Shifu. Spojrzeli po sobie, a na ich twarzach zamiast uśmiechów można było zobaczyć zdziwienie.

\- Idziemy - rzucił Po i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Pozostali natychmiast ruszyli za nim. Nikt się nie odezwał. Nie mieli pojęcia, czego mógł chcieć od nich ich mistrz. Czyżby jacyś bandyci? Nie, przysłałby Zenga, żeby przekazał im miejsce, do którego mają się udać. To musiało być coś innego... tylko co?

\- Jesteśmy, mistrzu Shifu - zakomunikowała Żmija, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg Sali Bohaterów i ustawili się przed nim rządkiem.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Mam dla was pewne zadanie - oznajmił Shifu tym swoim poważnym tonem. - Udacie się do wioski i zbadacie pewną sprawę. Ostatnio coraz częściej dochodzą nas słuchy o tym, że ktoś demoluje innym meble, całe mieszkania, knajpy... nikt nie widział twarzy osobnika, ale podobno ubrany jest w ciemny płaszcz i jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że dzisiejszego wieczora zawita w pobliże Jadeitowego Pałacu. Macie go odnaleźć i przyprowadzić tutaj. Zrozumiano?

\- Tutaj? Dlaczego nie do więzienia? - zdziwił się Modliszka, a zaraz potem przytaknął mu Żuraw.

\- No właśnie, to miejsce nie jest odpowiednie dla przestępcy - poparł. Shifu westchnął ciężko, zupełnie jakby tłumaczył upierdliwemu dziecku pewną oczywistą rzecz, jak to, że kiedy na zewnątrz jest ciemno, mamy noc, a kiedy jasno - dzień.

\- Ponieważ osobnik bądź co bądź płaci za siebie i nie kradnie, a za zwykłą demolkę nie możemy wsadzać ludzi do więzienia. Wypadałoby to tutaj omówić, a wtedy ewentualnie zesłać tego kogoś do jakiegoś zakładu karnego dla lekkich przewinień na kilka miesięcy - powiedział. Cała piątka ukłoniła się grzecznie i opuściła Salę Bohaterów.

\- Jak myślicie, o kogo może chodzić? - spytała Żmija, kiedy schodzili po pałacowych schodach.

\- Eee... chyba o kogoś, kto dla przyjemności rozwala przedmioty - zaproponował Modliszka, na co Żmija posłała mu nieco zirytowane spojrzenie. Jak na nią to był akt prawdziwego zdenerwowania.

\- Ale ja tak na poważnie - powiedziała.

\- Ja też.

\- Hej, hej, spokój! Skupmy się na zadaniu. Szukamy postaci ubranej w czarny płaszcz, z zakrytą twarzą, która robi rozróbę, gdziekolwiek się pojawi. Niezbyt to trudne - stwierdził Po. - Żuraw, leć do przodu i wypatruj jakiegoś zamieszania. W razie czego szybko nas poinformuj.

\- Robi się - odparł Żuraw i wzbił się w niebo. Tak już było, że to Po zwykle wydawał rozkazy. Lata ćwiczeń z Oogway'em i czasami też z Shifu sprawiły, że potrafił znaleźć wyjście z wielu sytuacji. Niestety i jego czasem zżera strach i stres. Na szczęście dzieje się do dość rzadko. A przynajmniej on nie chce się do tego przyznać. Taka już jego natura, trudno.

\- Żmijo, Modliszko, zajrzyjcie do każdego zakamarka i każdej uliczki wioski. Ale tak, żeby nikt mi was nie zobaczył, jasne? Lepiej, żeby ten ktoś nie wiedział, że go szukamy - zwrócił się do dwójki swoich przyjaciół, którzy od razu skinęli głowami i przyspieszyli, żeby już rozpocząć poszukiwania.

\- A ty, Małpo, sprawdź, czy nasz rozbójnik nie kręci się gdzieś przy granicach domostw.

\- Już lecę - poinformował go Małpa i od razu zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Po został sam. Przyspieszył nieco kroku, chcąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w wiosce, znaleźć źródło zamieszania i zakończyć kolejną małą misję sukcesem. A potem tak po prostu spędzić czas z pozostałymi. Albo na jakieś medytacji... tak dla uspokojenia ducha. Posiedzieć trochę pod Drzewem Brzoskwiniowym. Może uda mu się trochę pogadać z mistrzem Oogway'em? Fajnie by było. W końcu mieli całkiem dobry kontakt. A Po lubił rozmawiać z tym staruszkiem. Jako mały chłopiec często słuchał jakiś jego opowieści, albo po prostu pytał o różne przyziemne sprawy, takie jak "Dlaczego mistrz Shifu tak dużo czasu spędza z Tai Lungiem?", albo "Czemu Tai Lung jest ostatnio taki naburmuszony?". Tak, Tai Lung był dla niego jak starszy brat. Dużo rozmawiali, śmiali się... Czasami pokazywał mu kilka pozycji kung fu, ale Po jeszcze wtedy nie był tym zainteresowany aż tak bardzo. Poza tym Shifu nie chciał się zgodzić. Uznał, że się nie nadaje. Czasami Oogway pomagał pandzie w tajemnicy trochę trenować, kiedy miał na to ochotę. Dopiero po wybryku przybranego brata zdecydował się zając na dobre walką, żeby umieć przeciwstawiać się takim osobom. Żeby walczyć z takim plugastwem. Swoją drogą Shifu wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego, niż zwykle. Ciekawe, co się stało. Pewnie kolejne samotne rozmyślania.

\- Po, chyba znalazłem naszego rozrabiakę! - krzyknął Żuraw i wylądował tuż przed pandą. Po natychmiast otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Gdzie? - spytał.

\- W restauracji Pana Pinga, wiesz, tej z kluskami - wytłumaczył. Oczywiście, wszyscy w wiosce znali tę jadłodajnię. Panda natychmiast rzucił się biegiem w tamtą stronę, żeby tylko winowajca im nie zbiegł z miejsca zdarzenia.

\- Żurawiu, zawiadom Małpę...

\- On już wie. Spotkałem go po drodze. Woła Modliszkę i Żmiję - przerwał mu Żuraw, lecąc nad jego głową.

\- Znajdź ich i przyprowadź na miejsce, już - odparł Po, dość ostro wchodząc w jeden z zakrętów.

\- Już się robi.

Jego skrzydlaty przyjaciel odleciał, a Po stanął na progu restauracji. Rzeczywiście, stoły były poprzewracane, miski pozbijane, na podłodze była nawet rozlana zupa z kluskami. "W sumie szkoda dobrego jedzenia" pomyślał. No a pośrodku zamieszania zobaczył zakapturzoną postać.

\- No, no, dobry wieczór. Ładnie to tak rozwalać komuś interes? - rzucił, na razie podchodząc do sprawy "na luzie". Wiedział, że nie powinien lekceważyć żadnego przeciwnika, ale ten ktoś z pewnością nie znał kung fu, a to już działało na korzyść pandy. Zauważył, że ten ktoś się odwraca i dosłyszał coś w stylu parsknięcia.

\- A ty to kim jesteś, że się tak interesujesz, co? - spytał osobnik. No tak, a teraz będzie stała reakcja.

\- Ja? Wojownikiem Jadeitowego Pałacu i nieoficjalnym członkiem Potężnej Piątki, a ty? - odparł Po. Jako odpowiedź usłyszał donośne parsknięcie śmiechem.

\- Nie no, bez żartów, ktoś taki, jak ty? I co, twój główny cios to siadanie na przeciwnikach? - zażartowała. Panda na to nie zareagował. Widać osobnik pochodził z daleka, jeżeli o nim nie słyszał. Uśmiechnął się tylko i postanowił obrócić to w żart.

\- Nie kuś losu. Powiedz lepiej, kim jesteś - zaproponował Po spokojnie.

\- A jak nie to co? - postać widocznie udawała zainteresowaną.

\- To będę musiał użyć siły. Ja i moi przyjaciele - poprawił się panda, ale nadal mówił spokojnym tonem.

\- Twoi przyjaciele chyba się ulotnili - zaśmiał się osobnik. W tym samym momencie tuż za Po pojawiła się pozostała czwórka pałacowych mistrzów. Postać skryta pod kapturem wyraźnie się zdziwiła.

\- Nie, nie ulotnili się - odparł pewnie Po.

\- Spokojnie, nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. Powiedz tylko, jak ci na imię - powiedziała Żmija. Widać było, że ten ktoś się zastanawia. W końcu uległ i zsunął z głowy kaptur. Ich oczom ukazała się kobieta tygrys o niemal czerwonych oczach. Panda musiał stwierdzić, że brzydka to ona nie była. Szkoda tylko, że te urodziwe zwykle są... jakby to ładnie ująć... ach tak. Złe. Po prostu złe.

\- Jestem Tygrysica. I co teraz? - rzuciła chłodno kobieta.

\- Teraz pójdziesz z nami do pałacu - oznajmił Po, chociaż wiedział z doświadczenia, że to tak nie działa. Nie pomylił się i tym razem.

\- Bo jak nie to co? - powtórzyła się Tygrysica.

\- Wtedy użyjemy siły - oznajmił spokojnie Po. Już wiedział, jaką zdruzgotaną minę musiała mieć Żmija w chwili, gdy to wypowiedział. Takie sprawy wolała załatwiać po dobroci.

\- Haha, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Ty i siła? Raczej ciężar masy - zadrwiła osobniczka.

\- Oj, nie radzę ci z nim zadzierać, mała - uśmiechnął się Małpa, a zarz potem dołączył do niego Modliszka.

\- Już zadarłam - Tygrysica spojrzała na Po wyzywająco. Ten, nieco zirytowany, ustawił się w pozycji bojowej.

\- Wiesz, mistrz Shifu kazał nam cię dostarczyć do Jadeitowego Pałacu, ale nikt nie powiedział, że musisz być cała i zdrowa - powiedział i ruszył do ataku. Pozostali od razu do niego dołączyli. Tygrysica, zaskoczona atakiem, upadła i walka zapewne skończyłaby się w tej samej sekundzie, gdyby nie stół, który znalazł się w zasięgu jej rąk. Kobieta podniosła go i rzuciła w piątkę wojowników. Ci odskoczyli zaskoczeni. Miała niesamowitą siłę. Dlatego Shifu wysłał całą piątkę. Rozpierzchli się i otoczyli Tygrysicę. Dziewczyna została sam na pustej przestrzeni a w jednym momencie zaatakowała ją piątka mistrzów. Oczywiście się broniła. Zadała im kilka wyjątkowo bolesnych ciosów i istniało też bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że złamała Małpie obojczyk. Wszyscy odnieśli obrażenia. Tygrysica była naprawdę silna. Nie spodziewali się tego. W końcu Po, wykorzystując swoją masę, tak jak wcześniej zaproponowała jego przeciwniczka, przygwoździł ją do ziemi. Kobieta próbowała się wyrwać, ale nic z tego.

\- I co, już nie jesteś taka twarda? - spytał Po z uśmiechem.

\- Złaź ze mnie, grubasie! - wrzasnęła Tygrysica.

\- Oj, nie tak agresywnie, kotku. Bo sobie krzywdę zrobisz - rzucił nieco obojętnie, ale uśmiechnął się też nieco zawadiacko. Wkurzała go, to fakt, ale nadal była całkiem ładna. A po co zrażać do siebie ładne kobiety? W tym czasie jego towarzysze skutecznie zablokowali Tygrysicy wszystkie ruchy, a on przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Spojrzał jeszcze na właściciela restauracji, starego gąsiora, no i przeprosił za całe zamieszanie. Następnie ruszył wraz z pozostałymi w stronę Pałacu.

Żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślało o tym, jak od teraz zmieni się ich dotychczasowe życie...


	4. Wizja i informacja

\- No nie wierć się tak, do jasnej anielki - warknął Po, wspinając się po pałacowych schodach. Te to chyba każdemu sprawiały trudność, a już na pewno wielkiemu pandzie, który dodatkowo niósł na ramieniu dodatkowe obciążenie w postaci dorosłego tygrysa płci żeńskiej. Gdzieś tak mniej więcej w połowie drogi musieli ją zakneblować, bo zaczęła wykrzykiwać jakieś obraźliwe komentarze na ich temat wprost do ucha Po. Miał już tego serdecznie dosyć. Odstawi ją do Shifu i Oogway'a i pójdzie w swoją stronę. Byleby dalej od tej kobiety. Żeby tylko się jej pozbyć.

W końcu dotarli pod drzwi pałacu. Żuraw otworzył je i weszli do środka. Obaj mistrzowie już na nich czekali. O tak, z pewnością było ich słychać z daleka. Mistrz Oogway tylko się uśmiechnął, natomiast Shifu skinął na nich głowami, po czym zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na związaną i zakneblowaną Tygrysicę.

\- Co... - zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo Po położył Tygrysicę tuż przed nim. Kobieta natychmiast zaczęła wierzgać i rzucać się jak ryba wyciągnięta na brzeg.

\- Nie bardzo chciała po dobroci. Chyba złamała Małpie obojczyk. Żmija jest z nim u lekarza - oznajmił dość chłodno,a jednocześnie z ulgą. Teraz się jej pozbędzie i kolejna rzecz z głowy. Następny etap - medytacja. Tak, bardzo chętnie posiedzi sobie w spokoju i ciszy. Shifu skinął głową i spojrzał na Tygrysicę.

\- Dobrze. Możecie iść, mistrz Oogway i ja już teraz sobie poradzimy - powiedział. Po ogarnęły nagle wątpliwości. Oni ledwo pokonali ją w piątkę, a ich jest tylko dwóch. Zaraz, zaraz, w końcu to wielcy mistrzowie. Oogway nie dałby rady Tygrysicy, skoro poradził sobie z Tai Lungiem? A kim to ona jest przy wychowanku Shifu? Raczej nikim. Ukłonił się więc i wyszedł z Sali Bohaterów razem z Modliszką i Żurawiem.

\- To co teraz robimy? - spytał Modliszka. Widocznie chciał gdzieś z nimi wyskoczyć, ale raczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

\- Wiesz, ja chciałem zobaczyć co z Małpą i w razie czego pomóc jej go tu transportować... - wymigiwał się Żuraw. Modliszka prychnął złośliwie.

\- On ma złamany obojczyk, nie obie nogi - powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Ale... tak dla pewności, no wiesz... - skrzydlaty mistrz przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a potem rzucił krótkie "no to cześć" i wzbił się w powietrze. Modliszka westchnął ciężko.

\- No nic. A ty, Po? Po? - rozejrzał się, ale jego przyjaciela nigdzie nie było. Najwyraźniej zmył się podczas wymiany zdań jego i Żurawia. - Pewnie, chce się spędzić wieczór z kumplami i co? Każdy zajęty - mruknął pod nosem i umknął do swoich zajęć.

W tym czasie Po doszedł do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego i usiadł. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech... to był dosyć ciężki dzień. Warto się odstresować. Po prostu mieć wszystko inne gdzieś. Ułożył się w pozycji kwiatu lotosu i rozpoczął swoją medytację. Nie trwało zbyt długo, nim całkowicie zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie. Widział różne kolory, powoli przepływające przed jego zamkniętymi oczami. Słyszał strzępki starych rozmów, widział rozmazane fragmenty wspomnień. I tych dobrych i tych złych. Wszystko stapiało się w jedną, spokojną, mglistą masę, która sprawiała, że zaczął się relaksować. I nagle przed jego oczami pojawił się plac przed Jadeitowym Pałacem. Zobaczył Tygrysicę, tę, którą dzisiaj złapał wraz z pozostałymi w wiosce. Trenowała. Z mistrzem Shifu i mistrzem Oogway'em. W ich pałacu! Chwilę później Zobaczył ludzi zgromadzonych na arenie, na której odbywały się zwykle wielkie uroczystości. Byli tam wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. I... Shifu, Oogway, Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa, Modliszka i Tygrysica. A gdzie był on? Gdzie? Nagle usłyszał głos Shifu mówiący:

\- Mistrz Oogway zaraz wybierze Smoczego Wojownika!

Stary żółw zaczął zbliżać do środka areny, gdzie stała cała piątka uczniów. Zbliżał się do Tygrysicy. Nie, to nie możliwe! Oogway nie mógłby tego zrobić! Od kiedy wiadomo, że zbliża się wybór Smoczego Wojownika? I to niby ona ma nim zostać?! To niedopuszczalne! Po całą siłą woli przerwał wizję i otworzył oczy. Był wściekły, a jednocześnie coś w nim pękło. Już kilka razy miał takie wizje. Pojawiały się tylko w przełomowych momentach jego życia, tylko podczas medytacji. Przed atakiem wściekłości Tai Lunga, przed rozpoczęciem treningu, przed przybyciem poszczególnych osób z Piątki. Tak więc miał pewność, że to prawda. Zrobią to. Odrzucą go. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Przecież tak długo na to pracował. No i gdzie on właściwie będzie w czasie wyboru Smoczego Wojownika? Nie widział siebie w wizji. Czyżby to był jakiś znak? Ma odejść z pałacu?

Wstał i przeciągnął się. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki zdenerwowany po medytacji. Zwykle to go uspokajało. Cóż, chyba czas iść spać. Później to wszystko przemyśli. Ruszył więc w stronę koszar Jadeitowego Pałacu. Po drodze wpadł na Żmiję.

\- O, Po, tutaj jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam - powiedziała uradowana. Po uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Jestem, jestem, tylko medytowałem. Co z Małpą? - spytał. Martwił się o przyjaciela. Żmija tylko machnęła ogonem.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, jest już w pałacu, razem ze wszystkimi. Shifu i Oogway chcą nam coś powiedzieć.

Po zmarszczył brwi i ruszył za Żmiją w stronę pałacu. Jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby mistrzowie wzywali ich wszystkich do siebie w ciągu jednego dnia aż tyle razy! Musiało się wydarzyć coś bardzo ważnego. I Po już podświadomie wiedział, o co chodziło. I całkowicie temu zaprzeczał. Całym sobą. Nie chciał tego wyrzutka w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Za żadne skarby świata. W końcu stanęli na placu, gdzie czekali już na nich pozostali.

\- No co tak długo? - mruknął Modliszka.

\- Medytowałem - rzucił tylko Po. Od razu wszyscy wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Kiedy Po medytował nie było takiej siły, oprócz jego własnej, która mogłaby go wyciągnąć z tego błogiego stanu. Wyćwiczył to w sobie przez lata. Nikt nie zadawał więcej pytań. Spojrzeli za to wyczekująco na swoich mistrzów. Shifu odchrząknął.

\- A więc tak, są już wszyscy, więc pragnę wam coś ogłosić. Po długiej rozmowie mistrza Oogway'a, Tygyrsicy i mojej postanowiliśmy, że nie wydamy jej do zakładu karnego - oznajmił. Oj, ta iformacja już nie przypadła pandzie do gustu. Wiedział, co teraz nastąpi. Za to pozostali spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- No to... co z nią będzie? - spytał Żuraw niepewnie.

\- Tygrysica zostaje z nami w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Ma predyspozycje i kiedyś nawet trochę trenowała. Jej słabym punktem jest siła, którą musi nauczyć się kontrolować. Wszyscy jej w tym pomożemy - odparł Oogway i uśmiechnął się.

\- Na mnie nie liczcie. Przyprowadzacie sobie tutaj przestępcę i chcecie, żeby zaczął z nami trenować. Jak to musi wyglądać w oczach mieszkańców wioski? - powiedział zdenerwowany Po. Shifu spojrzał na niego karcąco, ale Oogway tylko poszerzył uśmiech.

\- Och, nie martw się, Po - podszedł do pandy i uniósł rękę, jakby chciał go pogłaskać po głowie, czego oczywiście nie miał zamiaru robić. - To nie jest zły wybór. Jeszcze się o tym przekonasz.

Po prychnął tylko, mruknął coś pod nosem i odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę koszar. Musiał to przemyśleć. Na spokojnie. O ile spokój w ogóle wchodzi w grę. Nigdy jej nie zaakceptuje. Nie ma takiej opcji. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju, żeby tylko znaleźć się z dala od pozostałych. Potrzebował samotności. Znowu.

 **W tym czasie na placu**

Wszyscy patrzyli zszokowani na odchodzącego Po. Jeszcze nigdy nie zwracał się w taki sposób do mistrzów. W końcu oboje byli jego wzorem. Co się stało?

\- Nie martw się, Shifu, przejdzie mu - szepnął do ucha swojego ucznia Oogway i gestem nakazał Tygrysicy wyjść z pałacu. Ta uczyniła to i stanęła przed czwórką pozostałych uczniów.

\- Sądzę, że warto będzie zacząć od nowa waszą znajomość - uznał żółw. - Dobranoc - dodał i oddalił się razem z Shifu w stronę Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa i modliszka spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Po twarzy ich nowej towarzyszki widzieli tylko podejrzliwość i niejaką irytację.Pierwsza odezwała się oczywiście Żmija.

\- Ekhem... no tak... a więc ja jestem Żmija, to jest Małpa, Żuraw i Modliszka - wskazała po kolei swoich przyjaciół. - A tamten panda to Po.

Tygrysica zerknęła w stronę koszar, ale Po już dawno zniknął w swoim pokoju.

\- Rozmowny jest chyba tylko podczas walki - rzuciła chłodno.

\- O nie, jest bardzo przyjacielski, ale nieco zamknięty w sobie. Ale za to świetnie gotuje i ma poczucie humoru... może się polubicie? - rzuciła podejrzenie dziewczyna. Tygrysica prychnęła cicho.

\- Wątpię - powiedziała. Nastała długa chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- A więc... skąd pochodzisz? - spytał Modliszka. Tygryska rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Ta informacja nie jest ci potrzebna - mruknęła.

\- No wiesz, jeżeli mamy się zakumplować, albo coś... - zaczął Żuraw, ale ona mu przerwała.

\- Zaraz, a kto powiedział, że chcę się z wami kumplować? Mamy po prostu współpracować, bez żadnego spoufalania się. Jestem wolnym, niezależnym strzelcem. Nie wiążę się w żadne przyjaźnie. Przyjaźń równa się dług, którego nie można spłacić - stwierdziła chłodno. - A teraz wybaczcie, chyba pójdę się przespać.

\- Odprowadzę cię do pokoju - zaproponowała Żmija.

\- Sama trafię - warknęła Tygrysica i odeszła w stronę koszar. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

\- No, niezły początek - mruknął Małpa. Pozostali przytaknęli mu i poszli każdy w swoją stronę. Mieli jeszcze czas, mogli trochę połazić, gdzie ich dusza tylko mogła ponieść.

 **W koszarach**

Po jakimś czasie Po poczuł, że gardło ma tak suche, jakby ktoś mu włożył do środka papier ścierny. Podniósł się z łóżka. Przejdzie się po szklankę wody. Otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju i prawie zderzył się z idącą obok jego pokoju Tygrysicą.

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz - rzucił gniewnie w jej stronę. Kobieta nie pozostała mu dłużna.

\- A ty może przestałbyś zajmować tyle miejsca, to nie byłoby problemu - powiedziała, patrząc na niego z jawną wrogością.

\- Problemem to ty jesteś. Dziwi mnie to, że Shifu i Oogway postanowili cię tu zatrzymać. Przyniesiesz hańbę całemu pałacowi - powiedział zjadliwym tonem. Nawet jeśli te słowa wywołały na niej jakieś wrażenie, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. - I jeszcze jedno. Jeżeli masz choć trochę szacunku dla kogokolwiek w tym miejscu, to do jutra stąd znikniesz - dodał.

\- Nie będę stąd odchodzić tylko dlatego, że ty tego chcesz, pando - powiedziała Tygrysica i weszła do swojego pokoju. Po za to ruszył do kuchni i oprócz całego dzbanka wody zabrał też ze sobą miskę zimnych już pierożków. Przydadzą się na nerwy.

Żadne z nich i tak nie spało tej nocy.

Nad ranem, tuż przed wybiciem gongu Po postanowił nieco się odświeżyć. Zrobił to, co musiał i stał już przed drzwiami, gotowy na przywitanie. Punkt szósta zabrzmiał gong i Po, wraz z pozostałymi wyszedł z pokoju mówiąc "Dzień dobry, mistrzu". Wściekł go fakt, że tuż przed sobą zobaczył Tygrysicę. Patrzyła na niego twardo, lecz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, kryjącym się w kącikach jej ust. Nie odeszła. Nie posłuchała go. Zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

Postanowił, że jeszcze tego pożałuje.


	5. Pierwszy trening

Po rzucił Tygrysicy ostatnie groźne spojrzenie (w czym to ona nie była mu dłużna) i ruszył za pozostałymi do kuchni. Uparta. Ha, ciekawe jak długo wytrzyma pod perfekcyjną manią Shifu i jego sposobami, żeby się jej pozbyć. A będzie tego całkiem sporo. Począwszy od zbliżającego się treningu. Wszedł do kuchni i zabrał się za szykowanie śniadania. Zwykłe bułki z fasolką i woda. Shifu zabronił im pić jakieś słodkie napoje z rana. Jak dotąd nikt nie zrozumiał dlaczego. Zasiedli do stołu i każdy zabrał się za jedzenie. Jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Tygrysica nawet nie tknęła bułeczek. Na jej talerzu leżało tofu, którego w tym pałacu nie jadł prawie nikt oprócz dwóch starszych mistrzów. No i czasami Małpy albo Modliszki, gdy chcieli się wzmocnić po jakimś krótkim wypadzie poza Jadeitowy Pałac, o czym Shifu oczywiście nie wiedział. Po natomiast był w tak złym humorze, że nie tknął prawie nic. Zwykle zjadał pięć takich bułeczek, tego ranka zdołał w siebie wcisnąć ledwie dwie. Gdy skończył wstał i wyszedł z kuchni bez słowa. W ogóle całe śniadanie minęło im w niezręcznej atmosferze. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, albo po prostu poddawał się gęstej nienawiści, która aż biła od pandy i nowo przybyłej. Coś im się to nie zapowiadało za dobrze. Każde z nich wiedziało, że szykuje się jakaś awantura. I nie byli z tego zadowoleni.

Kilka minut później wszyscy zgromadzili się już w sali treningowej. Tygrysica rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, marszcząc brwi. Nawet nie wiedziała, do czego służy ta cała maszyneria. "Ha! No to się zdziwi!" pomyślał Po i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Witajcie, uczniowie. Od dzisiaj trenuje z nami nowa osoba, Tygrysica - wskazał delikatnym ruchem ręki na stojącą na końcu kobietę. Ta nie zareagowała, tylko nadal patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Shifu zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. - Ma jakąś tam wiedzę o kung fu, ale nie potrafi jej wykorzystać. My wszyscy pomożemy jej nad sobą zapanować i nauczymy kung fu. Teraz proszę was o małą prezentację. Tygrysica musi dowiedzieć się, jakie umiejętności będzie musiała opanować.

Skinął głową na Modliszkę, który natychmiast zeskoczył z ramienia Małpy i momentalnie znalazł się na machinie treningowej. Jego ruchy były tak szybkie, że prawie nie dało się go zobaczyć. Cały tor przeszkód przeszedł w zaledwie minutę, po czym stanął przed mistrzem i ukłonił się. Następna była Żmija, która zaprezentowała swoją zwinność i szybkość na strzelającej językami ognia machinie. Jeszcze nikt w pałacu nie potrafił ominąć wszystkich płomieni i wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Następnie poszedł Małpa. Skakał po zawieszonych u sufitu kołach treningowych i wymachiwał swoim bambusowym kijem tak zręcznie i szybko, że Tygrysica mimo woli otworzyła szerzej oczy. Oni naprawdę potrafili się bić. Potem Żuraw. Jego styl walki był lekki, a jednocześnie tak widowiskowy i skuteczny, że nie można było oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiedy tylko skinął głową na jadeitowej skorupie stanął i Po. Już od dawna potrafił utrzymać na tym równowagę. Dokonali szybkiego sparringu. Żuraw wymierzył w niego cios nogą, ale Po się uchylił, spróbował podciąć mu nogę, ale skrzydlaty mistrz wzniósł się na kilka centymetrów w powietrze i ominął ciosu. Następny zablokował skrzydłem, a potem sprzedał pandzie lekkiego kopa w brzuch. Po jednak cofnął się tylko o kawałek i, wykorzystując rozpęd, odbił Żurawia swoim brzuchem. Nie próżnował oczywiście i zaraz chwycił swoje nunchaku. Doskonale wymierzone na jego budowę ciała. Zaprezentował kilkanaście szybkich pozycji, ataku. Robił to dużo szybciej, niż można by się po nim na pierwszy rzut oka spodziewać. W końcu trenował już od trochę ponad osiemnastu lat. Kiedy skończyli, wszyscy uczniowie ukłonili się grzecznie przed swoim nauczycielem i ustawili się z boku. Shifu podziękował im za prezentację krótkim skinieniem głowy.

\- A więc widzisz. Oni trenują tu od dawna. Ty zaledwie od dzisiaj, więc twój trening zacznie się od mistrza Oogway'a. Czeka na ciebie w Sali Bohaterów - powiedział i odesłał ją machnięciem ręki. Tygrysica ukłoniła się i zniknęła za drzwiami sali treningowej, odprowadzona nienawistnym spojrzeniem Po. A miał nadzieję, że da jej dzisiaj popalić. No trudno. Będą jeszcze inne okazje. Oczywiście dopóki kobieta nie wymięknie. A to pewnie nie zajmie znowuż aż tak długo. Cała piątka natychmiast wróciła do treningu. Nie mieli zbyt dobrych nastrojów i to było widać. Po postanowił po zajęciach porozmawiać z Shifu na osobności. Może wytłumaczy mu, dlaczego zgodził się na przyjęcie tego wyrzutka do pałacu. Według niego to było nie do pomyślenia. Takiego kogoś! Gdyby to ona jeszcze znała kung fu! Ha! "Jeszcze zobaczymy" pomyślał i zabrał się za swoją część treningu.

 **W Sali Bohaterów**

Tygrysica weszła do Sali Bohaterów i od razu zobaczyła starego żółwia, stojącego nad stawem i wpatrującego się w odbicie Smoczego Zwoju. On wiedział chyba o wszystkim. Od początku był świadom tego, że Tygrysica zostanie w pałacu i rozpocznie trening z pozostałymi. Ta natomiast nie rozumiała, dlaczego Po był do niej tak wrogo nastawiony. Nie, żeby osobiście czuła coś innego. Przyzwyczaiła się do swojej samotności i tyle. Nie mogła się przestawić z dnia na dzień. A nawet jeśli ten panda miał jakieś swoje dobre strony, to na pewno nigdy ich nie zobaczy. Podeszła do Oogway'a i chrząknęła cicho.

\- Dzień dobry, mistrzu Oogway - powiedziała spokojnym, choć nieco chłodnym tonem.

\- Witaj, Tygrysico. Jak się spało? - spytał żółw. Tak po prostu. Kobieta, nieco zbita z tropu, zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Dobrze - skłamała. Tak naprawdę nie spała prawie wcale, myśląc o tym, co powiedział jej Po na korytarzu. Rany, jaki on jest zaparty! No i irytujący.

\- Chyba miałaś dość niemiłą konfrontację z Po, nieprawdaż? - dopytywał Oogway, chociaż z pewnością o tym wiedział. Tygrysica skinęła głową.

\- Przyzwyczaiłam się do takiego traktowania - powiedziała. Minionego wieczoru, po tym, jak ten grubas ją tu przytargał, opowiedziała obu mistrzom o sobie. Poprosili ją o to, a poza tym obiecali, że wtedy nigdzie jej nie ześlą. A ona nie chciała wylądować w więzieniu, ani tym bardziej w żadnym ośrodku karnym. Po prostu trudno jej przychodziło panowanie nad sobą. Oogway uśmiechnął się.

\- On normalnie taki nie jest. Po prostu źle zaczęliście. Ogólnie jest nawet przyjaźnie nastawiony do innych, tylko nieco powściągliwie podchodzi do pewnych spraw. Musisz wiedzieć, że od dawna starał się uzyskać tutaj jakąś wysoką pozycję, a wkroczenie kogoś obcego sprawiło, że stał się nerwowy, bo po prostu się boi - wytłumaczył. Zaskoczona Tygrysica uniosła nieco jedną brew.

\- Boi się? Czego? Mnie? - spytała. Żółw tylko pokręcił głową, z delikatnym rozbawieniem.

\- Nie, nie ciebie. Ma swoje powody. Inne. Ale o tym powinien powiedzieć ci tylko on sam.

\- Ta, prędzej ten pałac zawali się sam z siebie - stwierdziła, prychając cicho. Szczerze wątpiła w to, żeby ona i Po kiedykolwiek się chociażby polubili.

\- Oj, zdziwisz się, moja droga - zaśmiał się Oogway. - A teraz przystąpmy do naszego treningu - zaproponował. Tygrysica skinęło głową na znak, że się zgadza. Ruszyła za starym mistrzem w nieznaną jej stronę. Wyszli z pałacu i poszli jakąś ścieżką. Pomyślała, że warto będzie zapamiętać tę drogę. Tak na przyszłość. W końcu znaleźli się pod Drzewem Brzoskwiniowym. Kobieta rozejrzała się, nieco zdziwiona. Był stąd całkiem ładny widok na Dolinę Spokoju.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała.

\- To jest nasze Święte Drzewo Brzoskwiniowe - powiedział Oogway. - Najlepsze miejsce na medytację. Dopiero kiedy opanujesz swoją siłę i zaczniesz się kontrolować, będziesz mogła przystąpić do treningu razem z pozostałymi. A teraz się skup...

Oogawy usiadł w pozycji kwiatu lotosu, a Tygrysica szybko to powtórzyła. Po kilku minutach całkowicie zatopiła się w medytacji, powoli odkrywając pokłady swojej siły. Oogway wiedział, że opanowanie tego wszystkiego przyjdzie jej szybko, chociaż nie bez trudu. Zleci jej medytację. Samotną i w towarzystwie. Czuł, że wszystko się ułoży.

 **W sali treningowej**

\- No dobrze, wystarczy na dzisiaj. Możecie się rozejść - oznajmił Shifu. Wszyscy oprócz Po ukłonili się i posłusznie opuścili salę treningową. Shifu spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na swojego ucznia.

\- Po, czyżbyś miał jakiś problem z wykonaniem polecenia? - spytał dość chłodno. Panda nie zraził się tym i po prostu odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

\- Nie, mistrzu. Zastanawiałem się tylko nad jedną rzeczą. Dlaczego przygarnęliście Tygrysicę? Przecież ona tutaj nie pasuje - powiedział.

\- Ty również kiedyś tu nie pasowałeś, a zobacz, co z ciebie wyrosło - odparł jego mistrz. Po powstrzymał się przed jakimś kąśliwym komentarzem, ale słowa Shifu nieco go zabolały. Wiedział, że gdyby nie Oogway, nie stałby tutaj teraz i nie rozmawiał sobie z najlepszym nauczycielem kung fu w całych Chinach.

\- Ale... ona nad sobą nie panuje. Może kogoś zabić - zaoponował szybko. Shifu tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Czas pokaże, Po. Zobaczymy, jak jej pójdzie. Nie martw się, jeżeli nie uda jej się opanować siły, a my staniemy się bezsilni, będziemy zmuszeni oddać ją do jakiegoś zakładu. Wolałbym jednak, żebyś chociaż udawał, że ją tolerujesz. Może wtedy jakoś się to poukłada - powiedział mistrz i opuścił salę, zostawiając Po samego ze swoimi rozmyślaniami. Tak, pewnie, udawać. Mógł udawać, ale tylko na prośbę Shifu. Co nie znaczy, że musi zacząć z nią rozmawiać lub ją lubić. Po prostu najlepiej, żeby unikali się wzajemnie. Wtedy nikomu nic się nie stanie. A przynajmniej nie powinno. Po westchnął i wyszedł z sali. Na zewnątrz czekali na niego jego przyjaciele.

\- Co się dzieje, Po? - spytała Żmija z troską w głosie. Po tylko machnął ręką.

\- Nie przejmujcie się. Kazał mi ją tolerować, ale nie muszę się z nią kumplować - powiedział lekceważąco. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Wiesz, ja to nawet sądzę, że ona woli pozostać samotniczką. Wczoraj sama tak powiedziała - poinformował go Żuraw.

\- No i pięknie. Nie będziemy sobie wchodzić w paradę. A teraz kto ma ochotę na kluseczki? - spytał, nagle zmieniając ton na bardziej wesoły. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli i ruszyli za nim do kuchni. Lubili patrzeć, jak ich przyjaciel gotuje. Zwykle właśnie wtedy sobie żartowali i w ogóle. Cieszyli się, że chociaż wtedy mają do dyspozycji tę wesołą stronę pandy.

\- Po, a pokażesz nam ten numer z oczami? - spytał Małpa, zrównując się z kumplem. Po zaśmiał się i wybałuszył oczy tak, że praktycznie wyszły mu z orbit, a potem zamknął powieki, czemu towarzyszył dźwięk podobny do zasysania kluski. Wszyscy zaczęli śmiać się tak głośno, że było to chyba słychać na całym terenie Jadeitowego Pałacu. Takie chwile właśnie są warte wyłapania.

Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i patrzyli, jak Po przygotowuje naleśniki - coś, czego nauczył się od kucharza, który przybył kiedyś do nich z Europy. Były smaczne, a w wykonaniu Po można je było wręcz opisać jako niebo w gębie.

\- I wtedy, kiedy opowiadał mi o tym, jak to sam nauczył się robić naleśniki, próbował jednego podrzucić w powietrzu, ale zapomniał, że jeszcze nie powinien tego robić i naleśnik spadł mu na rękę. Zaczął skakać po całym pomieszczeniu, mówię wam! Wyglądał przy tym jak Małpa, kiedy po raz pierwszy zjadł kluskę, która dopiero co skończyła się gotować - powiedział Po i wszyscy wybuchnęli donośnym śmiechem. Uwielbiali takie jego opowieści. Wesołe, bez żadnego sarkazmu lub powściągliwości. Był po prostu sobą. Tym wesołym sobą. Czasami wszyscy czuli się, jakby w pałacu były dwie pandy - ta wesoła wersja i ta ponura, powściągliwa. Oczywiście wszyscy woleli tę pierwszą.

\- Trzeba było mnie wtedy uprzedzić! - krzyknął Małpa, pomiędzy salwami śmiechu.

\- Zrobiłbym to, ale ty wpadłeś tu jak torpeda, wrzasnąłeś "O! Kluski! Wezmę trochę!" i nim się obejrzałem już je jadłeś - uśmiechnął się panda, prawie zwijając się ze śmiechu. Postawił na stole świeżo upieczone naleśniki i zasiadł razem z pozostałymi przy stole. - Smacznego!

Zabrali się za jedzenie, nadal trochę żartując i się śmiejąc.

Nie wiedzieli, że za drzwiami stała Tygrysica, która uważnie słuchała ich rozmowę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak zżytych ze sobą osób. Coś z lekka ścisnęło ją w żołądku. Z nią nigdy nikt tak wesoło nie rozmawiał. Nie śmiał się. Wszyscy jej unikali. Potem i ona sama zaczęła wszystkich dookoła od siebie odpychać. Wcześniej wydawało jej się to w porządku, ale skoro miała tu zostać... może powinna trochę odpuścić? Nie przyjaźnić się, ale tolerować. I siebie i ich. Może z czasem nauczy się kontrolować i ruszy w świat, tym razem spokojna o siebie. Nikt nie będzie chciał jej zamknąć. Chyba... całkiem sporo w życiu narozrabiała, zwykle całkowicie niechcący. Ale kto jej w to uwierzy? Nikt. Cóż, jak to mówi Oogway, czas pokaże.

Odwróciła się i zaszyła w swoim pokoju. Wolała im na razie nie przeszkadzać.

Później trochę poirytuje tego pandę.


	6. Kłótnia

Od momentu przybycia Tygrysicy do Jadeitowego Pałacu minął ponad miesiąc. Wszystko jakoś się uspokoiło. Oczywiście między Po a nowo przybyłą dochodziło do delikatnych zgrzytów, ale ogólnie starali się nie wchodzić sobie nawzajem w drogę. Tak było lepiej dla każdego. Za to pozostali zaakceptowali Tygrysicę, a nawet potrafili jakoś się z nią dogadać. Oczywiście w pewnych granicach. Kobieta nadal pozostała powściągliwa i nieufna i nie lubiła, kiedy rozmowa schodziła na jakieś jej osobiste tematy. Potrafiła w jednym momencie mówić normalnie, a w następnym wściec się na swoich rozmówców i umknąć gdzieś w odosobnienie, żeby nie zrobić komuś krzywdy. Mistrz Oogway polecił jej, żeby w takich chwilach zaczęła medytować. Tak też robiła. Rzeczywiście było coraz lepiej. W ramach ćwiczeń samokontroli zaczęła również układać domino z mistrzem Shifu. Z dnia na dzień było jej coraz łatwiej. Stary żółw miał rację. Szybko się uczyła, bo tego właśnie chciała. Wreszcie nauczyć się panować nad swoją siłą. Medytacja też ją uspokajała. Tego wieczora również medytowała, ale to już tak bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. No i szukała pretekstu, żeby nie musieć rozmawiać ze Żmiją, która miała zamiar namówić ją babski wieczór. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że w końcu znalazła sobie w pałacu towarzyszkę tej samej płci. Nie dziwiła jej się. Tyle czasu wśród samych mężczyzn... rany.

W pewnej chwili usłyszała za sobą czyjeś stłumione westchnięcie. Wychwytywała to podświadomie. Momentalnie otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się. Za nią stał panda, widocznie jeszcze nieświadom jej obecności. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie mówił, że jest czymś mocno zmęczony i poirytowany. Nie wiedziała, czy się odezwać, czy może czmychnąć tak cicho, jak to tylko koty potrafią. Zanim jednak zdążyła podjąć decyzję Po otworzył oczy i, o rany, spojrzał prosto na nią. Wyraz jego twarzy momentalnie się zmienił. Zobaczyła tylko pewną obojętność, którą widocznie okazywał tylko przy niej i mistrzu Shifu.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie - powiedział dość chłodno. Wzbudzało to w niej niesamowitą irytację. Cudem tylko powstrzymywała się przed wybuchem.

\- To tak jak ja ciebie - mruknęła i odchrząknęła. No dobra, skoro i tak miała zostać w tym pałacu musiała jakoś się z nim dogadać. W końcu nie mogli przecież wiecznie się unikać. Po również bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział, ale, tak samo jak Tygrysica, nie mógł się przemóc do tego, by to zrobić. Mieli kilka podobnych rozmów, ale każda kończyła się awanturą. On po prostu nie chciał jej w pałacu. Ilekroć ją widział, przypominała mu się wizja z medytacji. Ta, na której go zabrakło. Czuł, że to właśnie przez nią go tam nie było, tylko nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło. Wolał się nie przekonywać.

\- Wiesz co? Może ja jednak wrócę tu.. innym razem. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać - mruknął na to panda i już miał odejść, gdy kobieta w końcu dała upust swojej irytacji.

\- Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać to robić? Zwracasz się do mnie takim tonem, jakbyś miał zamiar mnie ukatrupić na miejscu. Nie mówię, że mnie nie kusi taka wizja w odwrotnej kolejności, ale mógłbyś wreszcie dać sobie spokój! - krzyknęła. Zaskoczony panda odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.

\- Może mam swoje powody - powiedział, ale nieco spokojniej.

\- Jakie? - spytała bez ogródek. Po zmarszczył brwi.

\- A co cię to tak interesuje. Ty jakoś nie jesteś zbyt skłonna, żeby rozmawiać o sobie, więc ja nie muszę mówić ci o sobie. Widzimy się na kolacji - odparł i oddalił się szybkim krokiem. Tygrysica warknęła coś pod nosem zirytowana postawą pandy. A więc ona tu wyciąga do niego rękę na zgodę, a on takie coś! Rany, jak ona go nie lubiła! Taki wyniosły, zamknięty w sobie i irytujący. Nienawidziła tego. Gdyby w stosunku do niej zachowywał się tak, jak przy pozostałych, gdy jej nie ma, mogłaby go nawet polubić. A tak? Nie ma mowy.

Po również był tym wszystkim zirytowany. Tygrysica od początku okazywała mu niechęć, a do niego ma pretensje! O co niby? On ma swoje powody, żeby jej nie lubić, a ona swoje, żeby to odwzajemniać. Po co mają wchodzić sobie w paradę? Jak dotąd jest dobrze. Chyba może tak zostać, co nie? Po co jej to niszczyć?

W tym samym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwon, wzywający wszystkich uczniów Jadeitowego Pałacu do mistrza Shifu. Zaskoczony przyspieszył kroku, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Sali Bohaterów, gdzie zwykle czekał na nich mistrz. Czego mógł od nich chcieć? Jacyś bandyci? A może kolejna informacja? Ostatnio coraz częściej tak ich wzywał do siebie. To zaczęło się robić nudne i niepokojące zarazem. Czyżby szykowało się coś większego? Wpadł do sali, a zaraz za nim weszły Żmija i Tygrysica, która zapewne dogoniła go, gdy tylko usłyszała dzwon. Powstrzymał się od złośliwego prychnięcia i stanął raze ze wszystkimi przed mistrzem Shifu. Wraz z nim był tam też Oogway. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- Witajcie, kochani - przemówił stary żółw. Wszyscy odpowiedzieli lekkim skinieniem głów. - Chciałbym wam coś powiedzieć. No i zaprezentować.

\- Tak, dokładnie - przytaknął Shifu, gdy tylko dostał znak od Oogway'a. Skinął głową na Tygrysicę, która wyjęła zza kolumny ogromne pudło pełne kostek domina.

\- Tygrysica, jak wiecie, od kilku długich tygodni codziennie uczy się kontrolować swoją siłę. Przy okazji zaczęła trenować. Dawno temu uczyła się podstawowych ruchów, ale teraz dajemy jej możliwość okazania w pełni jej umiejętności - powiedział Oogway. Wszyscy odsunęli się na bok, a Tygrysica zabrała się za układanie z kostek jakiegoś wzoru, którego nikt nie mógł na razie odgadnąć. Robiła to szybko i zwinnie. Wszyscy widzieli, ile tych delikatnych kostek uległo już zniszczeniu w jej rękach, więc tym bardziej zaskoczyło ich to, że teraz nagle robi wszystko tak, jakby w ogóle nie miała tej swojej ogromnej siły. Oczywiście czekały ją jeszcze lata praktyki, ale skoro tak szybko nauczyła się samokontroli... Może dwaj mistrzowie podjęli jednak dobrą decyzję, przygarniając ją?

Nie minęło piętnaście minut, a wszystko było gotowe. Wtedy kobieta przystąpiła do drugiej prezentacji. To, czego nauczyła się pod czujnym okiem mistrza Shifu. Podstawowe pozycje, ciosy, kopy... cały czas wyglądała na wyjątkowo opanowaną. W końcu na zakończenie zrobiła szpagat w powietrzu, końcem ogona tylko muskając pierwszą kostkę domina. Te zaczęły spadać i ułożyły się w wielki znak ying-yang, obok którego zgrabnie wylądowała zadowolona z siebie kobieta. Wszyscy byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem, a nawet zaczęli klaskać (ci, co mogli, oczywiście). Tylko Po nadal pozostał niewzruszony. Jedyne, co zrobił, to uniósł brew do góry. Ta prezentacja musiała poprzedzać pewną informację, która z pewnością nie będzie mu odpowiadać. Czuł to.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Tygrysico - pochwalił ją Oogway, a Shifu przytaknął krótkim skinieniem głowy. - Bardzo cieszą nas twoje postępy, dlatego postanowiliśmy dać ci szansę na wykazanie się.

Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na obu mistrzów. Chcieli ją wysłać na jakąś misję, albo coś w tym rodzaju?

\- Tygrysico, chcemy, żebyś stała się oficjalnym członkiem Potężnej Piątki - powiedział Shifu. Wszyscy otworzyli szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. A w szczególności Po, który nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. To on miał zostać oficjalnym członkiem Piątki! Obiecał mu to kiedyś! Tak długo na to pracował, a teraz pojawiła się ona i co? Ma zgarnąć mu sprzed nosa to, na czym najbardziej mu zależało? O nie, nie pozwoli na to!

\- A... ale mistrzu Shifu, ja... - zaczęła Tygrysica, ale mistrz uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

\- Wprawisz się. Reszta Piątki ci pomoże - powiedział, a następnie gestem nakazał im opuścić Salę Bohaterów.

\- Nacieszcie się swoim pełnym składem - zaśmiał się Oogway i również opuścił pomieszczenie. Został w nim tylko Po i Shifu. Ten pierwszy patrzył na swojego mistrza z nieukrywaną złością.

\- Jak możesz to robić, mistrzu? - spytał, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku. Shifu uniósł brew.

\- O co ci chodzi, Po? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Nie masz prawa włączać jej do Piątki! - odparł Po.

\- Mylisz się, mam takie prawo - powiedział chłodno mistrz, dając pandzie do zrozumienia, że to on ma tu władzę, a nie jego uczeń.

\- Nie możesz!

\- A to niby dlaczego? - zapytał mistrz.

\- Bo to ja miałem zostać oficjalnym członkiem Potężnej Piątki! - wybuchnął Po. Nie rozumiał tego... czy naprawdę aż tak mało znaczył w tym miejscu? Woleli włączyć do Piątki przygarniętą przybłędę zamiast kogoś, kto trenował od lat?

\- Nie, Po, twoje przeznaczenie jest inne. Jeszcze się o tym przekonasz - rzekł Shifu już spokojniejszym tonem. Jego młody uczeń po prostu jeszcze tego nie rozumiał... odwrócił się i ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia, uznając dyskusję za zakończoną.

\- Aha, a więc moim przeznaczeniem jest do końca życia być pałacowym wyrzutkiem, tak?! - krzyknął za nim zdenerwowany panda. To było jawne odrzucenie. Każdy w tym miejscu gdzieś przynależał, miał ważny tytuł, a on? Ani pałacowy mistrz, ani nauczyciel, ani członek Potężnej Piątki.

\- Po, nie jesteś żadnym wyrzutkiem - zaprzeczył Shifu, odwracając się twarzą do niego, ale przerwało mu głośne prychnięcie ucznia.

\- Nie, wcale. Zawsze traktowałeś mnie jak powietrze! Gdyby nie Oogway w ogóle by mnie tu teraz nie było! No przyznaj to! Tai Lung zawsze był dla ciebie najważniejszy, a mnie miałeś gdzieś! - krzyczał porządnie wkurzony Po. Jego mistrz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po, twoja zazdrość jest głupia i bezsensowna - oznajmił spokojnie, chociaż w środku aż się gotował. Jak on mógł zwracać się do niego takim tonem?

\- Ach tak? Dziwne, że mam do niej powody!

\- Nie tym tonem, pando! - krzyknął w końcu mistrz. Na chwilę zapanował cisza, a atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała tak bardzo, że można by ją przeciąć zwykłym nożem kuchennym.

\- Świetnie. Wiesz co? Mam dosyć. Dosyć tego, że ciągle traktujesz mnie w ten sposób. Dotychczas chciałem ci zaimponować. Pokazać, że też jestem coś wart, ale teraz widzę, że to nie ma sensu. Ty nadal widzisz tylko Tai Lunga. Przyznaj, że przygarnąłeś Tygrysicę tylko dlatego, że przez swoją siłę i chęć twojej nauki ci go przypomina - powiedział Po, patrząc prosto w oczy swojego nauczyciela. W końcu wszystko mu powiedział. Tak bardzo mu ulżyło.

\- A... a więc o to chodzi? Dlatego jej tak nienawidzisz? Bo poświęcam jej więcej uwagi?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Shifu.

\- Nie. Dlatego, że ty nadal wszędzie widzisz tylko swojego Tai Lunga. Zrozum, że on był zły!

\- Dosyć! - przerwał mu mistrz. - Wystarczy tego! Dotychczas tolerowałem twoje humory, pando, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz powiesz mi coś takiego...

\- To co? Wyrzucisz mnie? - dopytywał Po. - Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Sam odchodzę. A tytuł Smoczego Wojownika możesz sobie spokojnie przekazać tej swojej Tygrysicy. Albo najlepiej od razu samemu Tai Lungowi - powiedział i wyszedł, nie zwracając uwagi na mistrza, który zaczął go nawoływać i domagać się wyjaśnień. Jeszcze żaden z uczniów nie wiedział, że Oogway chciał dokonać wyboru. Trudno. Jego to i tak już nie obchodziło. miał dosyć tej atmosfery. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od pałacu i jego mieszkańców

Wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamknął drzwi i od razu zaczął się pakować. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Uniknie łzawych pożegnań i prób wpłynięcia na jego decyzję. Po chwili usłyszał, jak drzwi jego pokoju się otwierają.

\- Idź stąd, Shifu, to koniec - powiedział stanowczo, nie przerywając pakowania.

\- To nie Shifu, to ja.

Odwrócił się i zobaczyła Tygrysicę.

\- Świetnie, tylko ciebie mi tu brakowało - rzucił sarkastycznie i wrócił do pracy. Nie miał zamiaru nawet na nią patrzeć. Oto nowy członek Potężnej Piątki. Prezentowała to, o co on tak długo walczył i co mu odebrała.

\- Słyszałam, ze chcesz odejść - powiedziała spokojnie. W tym tonie nie było ani odrobiny złości, sarkazmu, chłodu czy irytacji, którą zwykle słyszą od siebie nawzajem.

\- Jeżeli Shifu przysłał cię tutaj, żebyś mnie przekonała do zostania tutaj, to...

\- Nikt mnie nie przysłał - przerwała mu Tygrysica. - Usłyszałam waszą rozmowę i pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś o tym pogadać.

Już drugi raz wyciągała do niego dłoń na zgodę. Trzeci raz tego nie zrobi.

\- A o czym tu gadać? A poza tym kto jak kto, ale ty chyba powinnaś cieszyć się z tej informacji najbardziej- stwierdził ponuro.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Tygrysica.

\- Od początku raczej za sobą nie przepadamy - oświecił ją.

\- Usiadłeś na mnie! - odparła nieco urażonym tonem.

\- Usiłowałaś nas pozabijać, żeby zbiec! - odparował Po.

\- Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, żebyście mnie zamknęli! A poza tym nie chciałam nikogo zabić - broniła się Tygryska.

\- Pewnie, że nie. Rzuciłaś w nas stołem, bo miałaś nadzieję, że zagramy nim w siatkówkę - odparł Po sarkastycznie. O siatkówce również nauczył się tego i owego od Europejskiego kucharza. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Tygrysica odetchnęła kilka razy najgłębiej, jak tylko potrafiła.

\- No okey, źle zaczęliśmy znajomość - zgodziła się. Pierwszy raz w życiu poszła komuś na rękę. Te kilka tygodni niemal całkowicie ją zmieniło. - Ale to nie jest powód, żeby odchodzić. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy to prawda.

\- Ale co? - Po spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. O czym ona teraz mówiła?

\- To, że nienawidzisz mnie, bo myślisz, że przypominam Shifu Tai Lunga? - spytała bez ogródek. Nie lubiła owijać w bawełnę. Po zamarł i spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Uspokoił się dopiero po chwili.

\- Nie rozumiesz tego - stwierdził i zakończył pakowanie.

\- To zrób tak, żebym zrozumiała.

\- A od kiedy niby tak ci zależy na dobrych relacjach ze mną, co? - spytał. Tygrysica wzruszyła ramionami, ale nadal czekała na odpowiedź. Po westchnął. Skoro ona i tak zostaje, powinna wiedzieć. - Chodź ze mną. Wszystko ci opowiem - powiedział spokojnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał zamiar wszystko opowiedzieć jej w pewnym ważnym dla każdego mieszkańca Jadeitowego Pałacu miejscu.


	7. Opowieść

Wędrówka zajęła im kilka ładnych godzin. Po jednak bardzo dobrze znał tę trasę. Mógł ją przejść nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Często przychodził do tego miejsca, gdy miał zły dzień, lub potrzebował samotności. W końcu usiadł na kamieniu i zaczekał chwilę, aż jego towarzyszka rozejrzy się dookoła.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytała.

\- To jest Źródło Niebiańskich Łez. Miejsce bardzo ważne dla nas wszystkich. Miejsce narodzin kung fu - odparł Po. Tygrysica otworzyła szerzej oczy. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Znalazła się w tak niezwykłym miejscu i to razem z osobą, która od samego początku okazywała jej jawną wrogość. Życie potrafi płatać różne figle, ale żeby aż tak?

\- Niesamowite - powiedziała cicho i usiadła obok pandy, który uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy w jej towarzystwie.

\- Tak. To będzie najlepsze miejsce na to, żeby opowiedzieć ci to, co musisz wiedzieć - stwierdził i spojrzał na nią, pierwszy raz bez wrogości i chłodu w oczach. - Co wiesz o Tai Lungu?

\- Eee... w sumie niewiele - przyznała Tygrysica. - Był uczniem Shifu. Podobno był bardzo potężny. Jedyny, który opanował tysiąc tajnych technik kung fu, czy coś takiego. A potem zrobił coś złego i go zamknęli.

Po uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Ale tym razem był to uśmiech pełen goryczy.

\- Tak... on był kimś więcej, niż uczniem. Shifu przygarnął go, kiedy był jeszcze mały. Wychował, jak własnego syna. Pokochał go. Uczył kung fu i dawał wszystko, co tylko mógł, żeby pokazać mu, ile dla niego znaczy. Mijały lata, a Tai Lung stawał się coraz silniejszy, coraz lepszy. Kilka lat przed tym, zanim mu odbiło i ja wylądowałem pod drzwiami Jadeitowego Pałacu. Tai był dla mnie jak starszy brat. Lepszy, silniejszy, mądrzejszy. Shifu zawsze zwracał uwagę tylko na niego, a mnie przez cały czas miał gdzieś. To Oogway się mną zajmował. W tajemnicy uczył medytacji i kung fu, bo Shifu nie chciał się zgodzić. Zawsze chciałem mu zaimponować, żeby i mnie zauważał, ale dla niego liczył się tylko i jedynie jego przybrany syn. A ten co zrobił? Zawiódł. Chciał zostać Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale Oogway zobaczył zaczajoną w nim ciemność i żądzę władzy, więc odmówił. Tai Lung się wściekł. Najpierw porządnie się na mnie wyżył, a potem zszedł do Doliny Spokoju i rozpętał tam prawdziwe piekło - urwał na moment, żeby zapanować nad wściekłością i drżeniem, które nagle nim opanowały. Nie było już czego przeżywać. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym kontynuował. - Chciał odebrać Zwój siłą. To Oogway go powstrzymał, bo Shifu oczywiście nie był w stanie. Pamiętam, że długo jeszcze potem nie mogłem się ruszać. Tai Lung, którego uważałem za brata, prawie mnie zabił. Shifu zgodził się uczyć mnie kung fu, ale nigdy nie był w stanie okazać mi chociaż w połowie tyle samo zainteresowania, co jemu. Dlatego od początku chciałem, żebyś się stąd wyniosła. Uważałem, ze tu nie pasujesz, a potem zobaczyłem, jak Shifu zaczął wokół ciebie skakać. Od razu przypomniał mi się Tai Lung. Przez ten cały czas robiłem wszystko, żeby Shifu zobaczył, ile jestem wart. Że jestem godzien tego, żeby włączył mnie oficjalnie do Potężnej Piątki. A tu nagle zjawiłaś się ty i dostałaś wszystko, na co ja tak długo pracowałem. Zupełnie jak on.

Tygrysica nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała. Wreszcie zrozumiała postawę Po. To, dlaczego tak ostro zareagował na wieść o jej treningach w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Przeniosła wzrok na spokojną taflę wody.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz taki powód - powiedziała. - Nie chciałam tego. Rozmawiałam o tym wcześniej z Oogway'em, ale on powiedział, że to ja powinnam dołączyć do Piątki. Że dla ciebie przygotowane jest inne przeznaczenie.

Po spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Oogway tak powiedział? - spytał. Oogway zawsze wiedział, co mówił. Czyli, że jednak miał już na zawsze być tym pałacowym wyrzutkiem? Wtedy jednak przypomniała mu się jego wizja. Przecież nie mogła być tylko złudzeniem. Jego tam nie było!

\- Tak - przytaknęła Tygrysica. - Słuchaj, wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz. Ty również bardzo mnie czasami irytujesz, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie możesz nienawidzić mnie za coś, na co nie mam wpływu. To Oogway i Shifu tu decydują, nie my.

Po mimo woli musiał przyznać jej rację. Westchnął ciężko. Przyda mu się medytacja. Długa i samotna.

\- Masz rację. Muszę to jednak przemyśleć - powiedział i oddalił się kawałek. Tygrysica nie protestowała. Patrzyła, jak siada w pozycji kwiatu lotosu i powoli odpływa w świat medytacji. Postanowiła zrobić to samo. W końcu co jej szkodzi? Uspokoi się trochę, bo wcześniejsze zarzuty Po nieco ją zdenerwowały. Bądź co bądź dobrze im to zrobi. Obojgu.

 **W tym samym czasie w twierdzy Chor-gan...**

Mimo, że w Dolinie Spokoju był środek lata, w pobliżu więzienia panował straszny ziąb, a nawet padał śnieg! Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach w taką pogodę raczej nie wystawiałby nosa na zewnątrz, ale niestety, biedy, pałacowy posłaniec musiał dostarczyć do Chor-gan pewną bardzo ważną wiadomość. Ledwo żywy ze zmęczenia i zimna stanął przed wrotami wejściowymi. I wyjściowymi zarazem. Dwaj strażnicy od razu wycelowali w niego włócznie. Wystraszony Zeng odskoczył do tyłu, bojąc się potencjalnego ciosu wymierzonego w swoją osobę.

\- Ja n...n...niosę wiadomość. Od mistrza Shifu - wyjąkał, szczękając dziobem z zimna. Strażnicy natychmiast się odsunęli i pozwolili mu przejść do dowódcy. Drżący ze zdenerwowania gąsior przyspieszył, chcąc mieć tą wizytę już za sobą. Nie lubił tego typu zadań. To miejsce szczerze go przerażało. Ci groźni strażnicy i Tai Lung gdzieś tam na dole... Brrr...

W końcu dotarł do dowódcy straży i przekazał mu wiadomość od swojego pracodawcy. Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalował się wyraz gniewu.

\- Co?! Podwoić straż?! Obecne zabezpieczenia nie wystarczą?! - krzyknął i spojrzał groźnie na posłańca, który zaczął jękliwie tłumaczyć, że on tu tylko przekazuje wiadomości i wszelkie zażalenia należy kierować tylko i wyłącznie do mistrza Shifu. Zirytowany nosorożec zaczął miotać się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali. Wyglądało to na miejsce spoczynku strażników po swojej zmianie. Było ciemne, tak jak i pozostała część więzienia, ale zdecydowanie mniej... przerażająca. Miała kominek, jakieś fotele... dezorientowała tylko broń, stojąca z boku pomieszczenia. To ona wskazywała na to, że przebywali tu sami strażnicy.

\- Cóż, skoro to wszystko, to ja już sobie pójdę... - powiedział Zeng i już zaczął się powoli wycofywać, byle dalej od tego przeklętego miejsca. Jednak, ku jego rozpaczy, dowódca straży zatrzymał go ruchem ręki.

\- Nie. Sam zobaczysz, jak to wszystko wygląda, a potem przekażesz Shifu wszystko, co widziałeś.

Gąsiora zatkało. Nie miał zamiaru schodzić niżej i oglądać tego, co się tam na dole wyprawiało. Wolał nie ryzykować. Strach był u niego silniejszy, niż uczucie obowiązku.

\- Cóż... może lepiej niech sam tu przyjedzie i zobaczy... w moje słowa mógłby nie uwierzyć... - wymigiwał się, jak tylko mógł. Nosorożec zamyślił się nieco.

\- Hmm... w sumie racja. Niech sam tu przyjdzie. Powiedz mu, że nie dostosuję się do poleceń, dopóki tu nie przyjdzie i nie zobaczy tego, co już mamy - powiedział, patrząc groźnie na gąsiora, który nieco zbyt głośno przełknął ślinę. ten facet go przerażał... i to bardzo.

\- D...dobrze. Powiem mu. A teraz wrócę już do J..Jadeitowego Pałacu - wyjąkał i szybko się odwrócił. Byleby dalej od tego okropnego miejsca i od tych wszystkich osób.

\- Spokojnie, nie ma się czego obawiać - uśmiechnął się nosorożec i klepnął posłańca w ramię. Zdenerwowany Zeng przyspieszył kroku, prawie się przy tym przewracając, co wyraźnie rozbawiło dowódcę. Aż odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu drzwi do twierdzy się za nim zamknęły i mógł wrócić do Doliny Spokoju.

Nikt nie zauważył, że kiedy nosorożec klepnął gąsiora w ramię, odpadło z niego jedno, małe piórko i zaczęło powolutku opadać na samo dno więzienia Chor-gan...

 **W Jadeitowym Pałacu**

Atmosfera w pałacu zaczęła się robić strasznie nerwowa. Od kilku ładnych godzin nikt nie widział Tygrysicy ani Po. Zaczynali się denerwować... oboje za sobą nie przepadali, a co jeśli zrobili coś strasznie głupiego? Może jakaś ich kłótnia wymknęła się spod kontroli? W końcu Tygrysica jeszcze nie do końca panowała nad swoją siłą, a Po i tak ostatnio chodził z lekka struty i poddenerwowany. Poza tym z jego pokoju zniknęły wszystkie jego rzeczy. Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział o jego kłótni z Shifu, który podejrzewał, że jego uczeń po prostu zrobił to, co zapowiedział. Odszedł. Jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, to stał się jeszcze bardziej ponury, niż zwykle. A więc ich dotychczasowe sprzeczki i nieporozumienia w końcu znalazły swój punkt kulminacyjny. Ale co z Tygrysicą? Chyba nie odeszła razem z nim? To byłoby przecież nie możliwe. Nie przepadali za sobą, a już na pewno nie odeszliby nigdzie razem. Prędzej by się chyba pozabijali. No i jeszcze Oogway zaczął więcej medytować. Czuł, że właśnie stało się coś bardzo ważnego, tylko musiał jeszcze wyczuć co.

Małpa i Modliszka postanowili rozegrać partyjkę madżonga (od autorki: nie bardzo wiem, jak to się pisze ^^), żeby tak bardzo się nie denerwować. Żuraw i Żmija zeszli do wioski, żeby sobie spokojnie porozmawiać, a przy okazji powypatrywać dwójki uciekinierów. Nie mogli się przecież zapaść pod ziemię! Shifu natomiast zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nikt nie miał pojęcia, co to on tak właściwie tam robił. Prawdopodobnie medytował, żeby się uspokoić. Potrzebował tego.

\- Shifu.

Mistrz Oogway wszedł do pokoju swojego ucznia z wyraźnym zmartwieniem na twarzy. Shifu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Mistrzu. Co się stało? - spytał, zaniepokojony postawą przyjaciela. Czyżby stało się coś złego? Wiadomo coś o Po i Tygrysicy? Są ranni?

\- Miałem kolejną wizję. Nadszedł czas na wybór Smoczego Wojownika - powiedział spokojnie. Shifu zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony.

\- Co?! Nie, nie możemy. Nie ma Po ani Tygrysicy. Są tu niezbędni... - zaczął, ale Oogway uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Spokojnie. Zjawią się w odpowiednim momencie. Zaufaj mi - rzekł i uśmiechnął się. Jego uczeń skinął głową.

\- Nigdy nie wątpiłem, mistrzu.

Następnie zawołał swojego kolejnego posłańca, żeby zebrał uczniów pałacu w Sali Bohaterów i rozwiesił w całej Dolinie Spokoju plakaty z informacją o wyborze Smoczego Wojownika. Jutro w południe. No i miał szczerą nadzieję, że dwójka jego zaginionych uczniów w tym czasie się odnajdzie. Inaczej nici z tego wszystkiego.

 **Kilka godzin później, przy Źródle Niebiańskich Łez**

Po i Tygrysica skończyli tę kilkugodzinną medytację niemal równocześnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło im się, żeby trwało to tak długo. Oboje pokręcili kilka razy głowami, żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości i przeciągnęli się. Tygrysica spojrzała niepewnie na Po. Wyglądał na dużo spokojniejszego, niż wcześniej. Może przemyślał sprawę odejścia? Nie, żeby jej zależało, ale jednak nawet z jego opowieści wynikało, że długo pracował nad sobą i w ogóle tym wszystkim. Głupio byłoby, gdyby teraz zrezygnował. Po natomiast czuł, że nie powinien wracać do pałacu. Ta kłótnia z Shifu... jak on teraz spojrzy mu w oczy? Bolało go jednak to, że nie pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi. Z Oogway'em. No i miał kolejną wizję. Dziwne. Zobaczył Dzień Wyboru. Było prawie tak, jak przy poprzednim widzeniu, ale tym razem zmienił się pewien szczegół. Zobaczył siebie. Ale nie na arenie. Stał gdzieś z tyłu. Dlaczego? Może rzeczywiście powinien odejść z pałacu?

\- Po? - rozmyślania przerwała mu Tygrysica, która podeszła do niego nieco niepewnie. Nie wiedziała, czego mogłaby się teraz po nim spodziewać. On spojrzał na nią spokojnie, bez tej jawnej wrogości w oczach, chociaż z pewnym dystansem.

\- Tak?

\- Przemyślałeś swoją decyzję? - spytała. Panda zmarszczył brwi. Co ją to tak interesowało?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. A tobie co tak na tym zależy? - odparł nieco podejrzliwie. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po prostu sądzę, że po takiej ilości pracy, którą w to wszystko włożyłeś nie powinieneś od tak się poddawać - powiedziała nieco obojętnym tonem. Po uznał, że ona rzeczywiście ma trochę racji. Nie był jednak w stanie stanąć przed Shifu. Pewnie jeszcze musiałby go przepraszać. I to za co? Za to, że powiedział mu prawdę? O nie, nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Wiesz... muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć. A ty lepiej wracaj do pałacu. Pewnie się o ciebie denerwują. I nie mów im, gdzie jestem. Chcę zostać sam - powiedział i wbił wzrok w taflę wody. Była spokojna jak nigdy. Tygrysica patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym postanowiła zastosować się do jego woli. Chociaż raz. Jeszcze będzie miała okazję go podenerwować. Na odchodnym odwróciła się jeszcze, żeby powiedzieć jeszcze jedno, co mimo woli cisnęło jej się na usta.

\- Jeżeli się martwią, to na pewno nie tylko o mnie.

Po tych słowach odeszła, zostawiając Po sam na sam z jego rozmyślaniami.


	8. Rozmyślania

Zaskoczony Po patrzył przez chwilę na odchodzącą Tygrysicę. Czyżby właśnie przekazała mu pewną informację? Jak dużo mogła wiedzieć o jego relacjach z pozostałymi? Czy on usłyszał w jej głosie nutkę... sympatii? Nie no, na pewno nie. W końcu ona go nie lubi jeszcze bardziej, niż on ją. Westchnął ciężko. To wszystko było całkowicie do bani. Nic już nie rozumiał. Wszystko było tak... strasznie zakręcone. Czuł, że powinien wrócić do pałacu, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak spojrzy w oczy Shifu. Po tym, co mu powiedział. Po tej całej prawdzie, którą z siebie wyrzucił. Przecież mistrz będzie na niego zły. Kiedy się rozstawali był wręcz na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie chciał ponownie się z nim kłócić. Na pewno nie w taki sposób. Jednocześnie wiedział, że tak właściwie to nie miał dokąd pójść. Znał się tylko na kung fu. No i umiał gotować, ale kto zatrudniłby go w jakiekolwiek restauracji? Niemal każdy właściciel woli gotować sam, a na kelnera to on się na pewno nie nadaje. A poza tym musiałby wyjechać poza granice Chin. Tutaj znało go za dużo osób. Zbyt wielu pałacowych mistrzów. Nie mógłby im się pokazać na oczy. Musiałby zaczynać od początku, a tego nie chciał. Może decyzja, którą podjął, była rzeczywiście zbyt pochopna? Może nawet niepotrzebnie się tak zdenerwował? W końcu nawet Oogway powiedział, że nie powinien wstąpić do Piątki. A więc co powinien zrobić? I dlaczego w swojej wizji stał gdzieś z tyłu? Nic już nie rozumiał. Co oni wszyscy chcieli mu przekazać?

\- Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane? - powiedział cicho sam do siebie.

\- Bo takie to sobie stwarzasz, Po - usłyszał. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył za sobą mistrza Oogway'a. Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Skąd on wiedział, gdzie go szukać? Czyżby Tygrysica jednak się wygadała? Wiedział, że nie powinien jej ufać. Nawet w tak błahej sprawie.

\- Mistrzu Oogway. Co... Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? - spytał. Stary żółw uśmiechnął się do niego tak, jak to tylko on miał w zwyczaju.

\- Wyczułem twoją niespokojną duszę. Targa tobą wiele emocji, chłopcze - powiedział i podszedł bliżej do pandy. Ten westchnął ciężko. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak on to robił, ale znalazłby go chyba na drugim końcu świata. To było zarazem niesamowite i z lekka przerażające.

\- Tak, wiem - przyznał, patrząc na zwykle spokojną taflę wody. Tym razem zaczęła się nieco marszczyć. Dziwne. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że ta mała sadzawka odczytuje dokładnie jego emocje i odtwarza je na ten swój wodny sposób.

\- A więc jakie masz zmartwienie? - zapytał stary mistrz. Po wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Pokłóciłem się z mistrzem Shifu. O to, że przyłączył Tygrysicę do Potężnej Piątki. Tym razem naprawdę padły ostre słowa. Powiedziałem mu, że mam dość i odchodzę - przyznał. Mistrz Oogway odczekał jeszcze chwilę, jakby czekając, czy uczeń jego przyjaciela ma do powiedzenia coś jeszcze. A skoro z ust pandy nie padło już ani jedno słowo westchnął przeciągle.

\- Po, twoja uraza zaciemnia ci obraz całej sytuacji - powiedział. Po spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Co?

\- Czyż nie przekonałeś się, że Tygrysica to w sumie dobry słuchacz? Że pomimo jawnej niechęci potrafi dojrzeć coś poza tym? Czyż nie zauważyłeś, jak bacznie Shifu obserwuje cię przy każdym treningu? A wreszcie, czy pozwoliłbyś, żeby przez kilka głupich słów zniknęło z twojego życia wszystko, co jest dla ciebie ważne?

Po zamknął oczy i chwycił się za głowę.

\- Mistrzu, wcale mi nie pomagasz - jęknął. Oogway zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Przykro mi, Po, ale do pewnych spraw musisz dojść sam. Nikt nigdy nie da ci gotowego rozwiązania - powiedział.

\- Tak, wiem. Już to mówiłeś. I to nie raz - odparł Po.

\- Wiem. I wiem też, że sam dokonasz słusznego wyboru. Pamiętaj, że mimo wszystko nikt nie zrobi tego lepiej, niż ty. Sam to potrafisz, tylko musisz uwierzyć w swoje możliwości - rzekł stary mędrzec i odwrócił się, żeby zostawić ucznia sam na sam z jego myślami. - Ach, no i jeszcze jedno. Może tego nie widzisz, ale jesteś bardzo ważny w pałacu. Jeszcze się o tym przekonasz.

Panda patrzył zaskoczony na odchodzącego mistrza. Skąd on wiedział o jego rozmowie z Tygrysicą? Naprawdę, niesamowita osoba. Nikt inny czegoś takiego nie potrafił. Tylko to jego mówienie zagadkami, te niedopowiedzenia... głębsze znaczenie słów, którego zawsze musiał się domyślać. To było czasami strasznie irytujące. Tylko, że skuteczne. To musiał przyznać. Westchnął cicho. Musiał jeszcze przemyśleć tyle spraw...

Nie miał pojęcia, jak mało czasu mu na nie pozostało.

 **Prawie godzinę później w Jadeitowym Pałacu**

\- Tygrysica! - Żmija omal nie rzuciła się swojej damskiej towarzyszce na szyję. Rany, tak bardzo się cieszyła z tego, że wreszcie chociaż ona się odnalazła. Wszyscy zaczęli się już stresować. Tygrysica natomiast uniosła minimalnie kąciki ust.

\- Jestem, jestem - potwierdziła, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić lub powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej na miejsce przybyli pozostali członkowie Piątki. Kobieta stłumiła westchnięcie. A chciała zostać sama...

\- Tygrysico! Ja dobrze, że się znalazłaś! - powiedział Żuraw. - Ale gdzie jest Po?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco. Natomiast ona nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Obiecała Po, że nie powie gdzie przebywał, ale przecież jego przyjaciele się martwili.

\- Wiecie... - zaczęła. - Ja... słyszałam, jak kłócił się z Shifu. Zaraz po tym, jak wszyscy wyszliśmy z Sali Bohaterów. Po powiedział coś, że chce odejść z pałacu. Potem widziałam go, jak pakował swoje rzeczy. Próbowałam go zatrzymać, ale on gdzieś poszedł i... i nie mam pojęcia gdzie - powiedziała, korygując nieco końcówkę na swoje potrzeby. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie z zaskoczeniem.

\- Co? I nawet się nie pożegnał? - Spytała Żmija. Tygrysica wzruszyła ramionami, przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy

\- Najwyraźniej. Nie wiem, co siedzi mu w głowie - powiedziała dosyć chłodno. Członkowie Piątki drgnęli, nieco zaskoczeni jej nagłą zmianą postawy.

\- Ale on nie może odejść! Przecież już jutro jest wybór Smoczego Wojownika! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Modliszka. Tygrysica otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Kiedy czytała zwoje natrafiła na wzmiankę o Smoczym Wojowniku. To mogło być to! Dlatego Oogway nie chciał, żeby Po został członkiem Piątki! Musi iść i mu o tym powiedzieć! Jak jednak miała się wyrwać? Musieli się przygotować i Shifu na pewno zarządzi ostry i długi trening. Musi po prostu mieć nadzieję, że Po w odpowiedniej chwili się zorientuje i przybędzie na miejsce.

 **W tym samym czasie przy Drzewie Brzoskwiniowym**

Shifu siedział pod drzewem, zatopiony w medytacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Po tak po prostu odszedł. A co z Tygrysicą? Gdzie ona się podziewała? Może rzeczywiście przez ten cały czas był za ostry dla tego pandy? Ale to wydawało się spływać po nim jak po kaczce. Zawsze, kiedy go poprawiał, miał taką kamienną minę. Nic już nie rozumiał. Czyżby naprawdę aż tak zaślepiła go miłość do Tai Lunga, że zapomniał o Po? Czyżby rzeczywiście tak przyłożył się do treningu Tygrysicy, bo zauważył w niej coś ze swojego przybranego syna? Wiedział, że nikt go nie zastąpi. Dopiero teraz jednak zobaczył, że Po również coś dla niego znaczy. Wychowywał się w pałacu. Trenował pod jego okiem przez osiemnaście lat. Zdążył się do niego bądź co bądź przywiązać. Nie miał już pojęcia, co robić. Oogway powiedział, że Po nie powinien zostać przyłączony do piątki, bo ma inne powołanie. Ale jakie? Czyżby to on miał zostać Smoczym Wojownikiem? Ale jak to... wiedział, że on i Tai Lung byli dla siebie jak bracia. I nagle mieliby stanąć przeciw sobie? Nie, nie widział tego. Wolałby, żeby to Tygrysica nim została. Oszczędziłby bólu i sobie i pandzie. Tyle że nie miał na to najmniejszego wpływu. Niestety. Westchnął ciężko. Musi się podporządkować woli Oogway'a. Nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że do nas wrócisz, Po - powiedział, wyrywając się z medytacji i patrząc na zachodzące słońce.

Nie wiedział, że właśnie w momencie, w którym to wypowiadał, pewien panda podjął zapewne najważniejszą w swoim życiu decyzję.

A pewne piórko w najbardziej strzeżonym więzieniu w całych Chinach właśnie opadło na podłogę przed jego jednym, jedynym więźniem...


	9. Wybór

Wreszcie podjął decyzję. Zapewne była jedną z tych najtrudniejszych w jego życiu. Nie był pewien, czy robił dobrze, ale lepsze takie ryzyko, niż żal do samego siebie, że się nie spróbowało. Wstał i ruszył tą dobrze już znaną mu ścieżką. Musi zmierzyć się z tym, co czeka go na jej końcu. Czy był na to gotów? No tak średnio. Ale cóż poradzić? Nie miał innego wyjścia. Znaczy miał, ale nie chciał z niego korzystać. Co będzie, to będzie.

Wędrówka zajmie mu jeszcze sporo czasu. Może jeszcze zdąży się namyślić...

 **W tym samym czasie w Jadeitowym Pałacu**

Południe zbliżało się nieubłaganie, a Po nadal nigdzie nie było. Tygrysica zaczynała się już powoli denerwować. Żeby tylko nie spóźnił się na swój wielki dzień. Nie mogła jednak po niego pójść, bo ciągle ćwiczyła. Shifu nie spuszczał całej Piątki z oka od samego rana, a w nocy nie było mowy o wymykaniu się. Trening do późna i w ogóle. Jak tylko wróciła zasnęła niemal momentalnie. Nie miałaby już sił, aby wędrować specjalnie do Źródła Niebiańskich Łez. W ogóle skąd mogła wiedzieć, czy on przypadkiem sobie stamtąd nie poszedł? To byłoby takie chodzenie i męczenie się bez sensu. Po co to? No właśnie.

Na placu wszystko już było przygotowane. Grała muzyka, a dookoła porozwieszane zostały różnorakie ozdoby z wizerunkiem smoka. Oto w końcu nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany dzień. Dzień niepewności i zachwytu. Dzień wyboru Smoczego Wojownika.

Punkt dwunasta wrota wejściowe pałacu zostały zamknięte i rozpoczęła się ceremonia...

 **U Po...**

Nienawidził pałacowych schodów i to całkowicie. Nawet pomimo tego, że chodził nimi już tyle razy. Były po prostu senną zmorą i tyle.

Bardzo zdziwiło go to, że gdy tylko znalazł się w pobliżu wioski zauważył plakat z informacją, że dziś w południe Oogway miał wybrać Smoczego Wojownika. Dlaczego nie powiedział mu tego, kiedy byli razem przy Źródle Niebiańskich Łez? Czyżby naprawdę go tam nie chcieli? Czyżby to był znak, że nie powinien wracać? Co, jeśli popełnił straszliwy błąd, wracając tutaj?

Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą dla samego siebie. Mógł chociaż zobaczyć, kogo wybiorą. A poza tym... zbyt długo pracował na to wszystko. Nie mógł tego teraz od tak zostawić. A poza tym, jeżeli wybiorą kogoś z Piątki, to on automatycznie zostanie jego następcą. Nie można mieć takiego tytułu i jeszcze należeć do Potężnej Piątki. Zbyt dużo obowiązków. To mogło wyjść nawet na jego korzyść. Tak, tak, potrzebował wiele czasu na takie przemyślenia, ale co tam. Grunt, że coś jednak wymyślił.

Odetchnął głęboko i pokonał ostatnie kilka schodków. Akurat w momencie, w którym brama pałacu została zamknięta. Wściekły uderzył pięścią w betonowe schody, na których nadal stał. Przyzwyczaił się już do takiego bólu. W ręce oczywiście. Kiedyś dość często zdarzało mu się ze złości uderzyć w coś mocniej, niż powinien. Obijało się to na jego biednych kończynach. No cóż, to tak swoją drogą. Teraz powinien jakoś dostać się do środka. Oczywiście wiedział jak. Znał niejedno tajne przejście w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Tyle, że musiał przez to nadrabiać szmat drogi. No cóż, tak bywa.

Ruszył w stronę najbliższego przejścia, dzięki któremu powinien znaleźć się całkiem blisko całej uroczystości, ale tak, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy.

 **Na placu**

\- Mieszkańcy Doliny Spokoju! Za chwilę wystąpią przed wami Tygrysica, Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa i Modliszka. Potężna Piątka! - krzyknął donośnym głosem mistrz Shifu, na co widzowie zaczęli wiwatować jak szaleni. Tak, wieść o przydziale Tygrysicy do Potężnej Piątki rozeszła się po całej dolinie. Słyszeli nawet o jej postępach w nauce kung fu. Niektórzy nawet mawiali, że zostanie najlepszą mistrzynią kung fu w Chinach. Z taką siłą... Chwilę później na środku areny pojawili się wspomniani mistrzowie. Krótka, szybka prezentacja, na którą mieszkańcy zareagowali jeszcze większym entuzjazmem. Tygrysica nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dookoła niej działo. Jeszcze tak niedawno była wyrzutkiem, uciekała przed zakładami karnymi, a teraz stała się wojowniczką. Nie musiała się bać swojej siły.

Natomiast Shifu nadal uparcie wypatrywał w tłumie wielkiego, biało-czarnego pandy. Miał nadzieję, że wróci, żeby chociaż popatrzeć. Niestety, nie było go.

\- Niestety, Po, uczeń Jadeitowego Pałacu i dotychczasowy nieoficjalny członek Potężnej Piątki nie stawi się na dzisiejszej uroczystości - powiedział z nutą żalu w głosie. Czyżby naprawdę go stracił? Myślał, że robi dobrze, odsuwając go od Piątki. W duchu miał nawet nadzieję, że Po przestanie dążyć do zostania mistrzem kung fu. Gdzieś w głębi serca bał się, że tego nieszczęsnego pandę spotka to samo, co Tai Lunga. Nie chciał, żeby do tego doszło. Nie chciał znowu przez to przechodzić. Nastała cisza, tylko co po niektórzy szeptali cicho, zaskoczeni tym przykrym faktem. Coś również zmieniło się na twarzach pięciu wojowników. Wszystkich bolało odejście Po. No i w dodatku takie niezapowiedziane, bez pożegnania, czy chociażby listu. Nic. Nie mogli się jednak teraz dezorientować. Tytuł Smoczego Wojownika był czymś wspaniałym. Każdy mistrz chciałby go otrzymać. A zostanie to dane tego dnia jednemu z nich. Z Potężnej Piątki.

Po kolejnej krótkiej prezentacji i nieco mniej entuzjastycznej reakcji tłumu uczniowie rozpoczęli swoje niesamowite pokazy. Wszystko wzbudzało w tych prostych osobach podziw i zdumienie. Wiedzieli, że Oogway'a czeka bardzo trudny wybór.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że stary żółw już dawno dokonał wyboru i tylko czekał, aż Wybraniec pojawi się na miejscu, żeby mógł go należycie uhonorować.

W końcu przyszła kolej na Tygrysicę. Ta przedstawiła ulepszona prezentację tego, co pokazała pozostałym mistrzom pałacu, kiedy została włączona do Piątki. Wtedy stary mistrz wyczuł obecność Smoczego Wojownika. Powiedział o tym Shifu, który natychmiast rozkazał uczniom ustawić się w szeregu. Oogway nie widział nigdzie tego szczęściarza, ale czuł, że jest gdzieś w tłumie. Czuł jego niespokojną duszę. Tyle lat... nauczył się już ją rozpoznawać pośród innych. I tym razem również tak było. Wiedział, że to on. Powoli zbliżył się do uczniów i jednym machnięciem ręki kazał im się rozstąpić. Zaskoczeni jego wolą młodzi zrobili, co im przykazał i patrzyli, jak najstarszy mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu celuje palcem gdzieś w wysoki punkt w tłumie. Osobnik był zasłonięty płaszczem. Oogway uśmiechnął się.

\- Podejdź do nas, młodzieńcze - poprosił łagodnym, ale jednocześnie nieco rozbawionym tonem. Osobnik wyszedł na środek, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich zdezorientowani. Jak to? Wybrał tak po prostu kogoś z tłumu? Przecież miał wziąć mistrza z pałacu!

\- Mistrzu Oogway... - zaczął Shifu, podchodząc z tyłu do swojego mistrza, ale ten uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Spokojnie, Shifu. A teraz odsłoń twarz, Smoczy Wojowniku - powiedział. Chłopak zrobił to, o co go poproszono i wszystkim ukazała się twarz ich nowego Smoczego Wojownika.

Twarz pandy o imieniu Po.

W następnym momencie wszystkich niemal ogłuszył pisk radości ze strony zgromadzonych. Potężna Piątka, oprócz Tygrysicy, rzucili się na niego, żeby go wyściskać, ale i lekko zbesztać za to, że trzymał ich w takiej niepewności. Tygrysica natomiast tylko lekko sie do niego uśmiechnęła. To miały być jej gratulacje.

Co innego mistrz Shifu. Ten nadal stał całkowicie zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. No i odrobinkę zły. Nie chciał, żeby Po walczył. Nie chciał patrzeć, jak jego kolejny wychowanek zaczyna zatracać się w mocy kung fu. A Po... Po był po prostu tak bardzo zaskoczony i szczęśliwy, że nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. A więc jednak. Znaczył dla tego miejsca coś więcej. Wreszcie czuł, że jest kimś ważnym. Że wreszcie ma swoje miejsce w pałacu, a nie jest tylko trenującym w nim podrzutkiem. Jak to dobrze, że jednak nie zrezygnował. Tygrysica i Oogway mieli rację. Nie warto rezygnować z wieloletniego wysiłku i marzeń przez kilka głupich słów. Shifu jeszcze zobaczy... przekona się, na co go naprawdę stać. A wtedy wreszcie zrozumie, że Po potrafi na ten swój sposób zastąpić Tai Lunga. Już nie bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Po prostu powie "przepraszam" i będzie dobrze. Wtedy wszystko będzie już dobrze.

W czasie, kiedy w Jadeitowym Pałacu trwała radość z wyboru Smoczego Wojownika, w więzieniu Chor-gan pewien bardzo groźny więzień rozpoczął próby uwolnienia się.

Nie zajmie mu to zbyt wiele czasu.

 **Na dzisiaj to już koniec. Ale tylko rozdziału, nie martwcie się :D Niestety, następny będę mogła dodac dopiero za jakiś tydzień lub nawet dwa :( Tak, wiem, smuteczek :'( Obiecuję jednak, że postaram się streszczyć ze wszystkim ;D Będę mieć dużo weny, bo zaczęłam biegać co rano i mam przez to tyle energii! :D 6, 7 km co drugi dzień (wczoraj było 10 ^^) świetnie działa na myślenie i ogólnie ma się tyyyyyyle chęci do życia, że nie powiem :D**

 **No to do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale ;D**


	10. Rozmowy

Po zniknął w drzwiach Jadeitowego Pałacu pośród powszechnej radości i głośnej muzyki. Panda był powszechnie lubiany w wiosce i wszyscy cieszyli się z tego, że to właśnie on otrzyma tytuł Smoczego Wojownika. W dodatku dobrze go znali. Jako mały chłopiec często schodził do wioski i bawił się z innymi dziećmi, a nawet później, jako dorosły, dość często witał u mieszkańców, żeby z nimi porozmawiać, a nawet trochę pomóc lub urządzić mały pokaz ku uciesze wieśniaków. Po dobrze wiedział, że go lubią, ale nie to go teraz cieszyło. Podszedł do stawu, nad którym wisiał Smoczy Zwój. To, czego tak bardzo pragnął Tai Lung. To on, Po, go dostanie, a nie ten przestępca. I Shifu wreszcie zobaczy, że jest wart dużo więcej, niż sądził. Nareszcie. Tak długo czekał na ten moment. Ten, w którym wreszcie pokaże swojemu mistrzowi, że nie jest tylko tłustym pandą, pałacowym podrzutkiem. Jest wojownikiem.

\- A więc od dzisiaj jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem, tak? - rozległ się tuż za nim głos Shifu. Ten ton nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Żadnej poprawy. Mina natychmiast mu zrzedła. Nagle cała radość gdzieś odpłynęła. Przecież jeden tytuł nic nie zmieni. Jego mistrz miał już swojego wybranka, swój ideał. I to nie był on.

\- Nie cieszy cię to za bardzo - zauważył i odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Miał surowy wyraz twarzy i na pewno był zły.

\- A niby dlaczego miałoby?

Te słowa naprawdę go zabolały. No tak. Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby sądzić, że wybór Oogway'a cokolwiek zmieni.

\- Owszem. Nie ma powodu - stwierdził chłodnym, lecz zawiedzionym tonem. - Przecież nie jestem tym, który powinien otrzymać Smoczy Zwój.

Mistrz poruszył nieco uszami, najwyraźniej nieco zdezorientowany.

\- O co ci teraz chodzi, Po? - spytał. Panda prychnął z lekką irytacją.

\- Nadal uważasz, że się do tego nie nadaję. Twoim zdaniem to Tai Lung powinien go otrzymać, prawda? - wypalił. - W końcu zawsze był ode mnie lepszy.

\- Po, przecież dobrze wiesz, że Tai Lung nie może dostać zwoju - odparł ostro Shifu, mocno akcentując słowa "nie może".

\- Ale chciałbyś, żeby mógł. Wtedy miałbyś mnie z głowy.

Shifu uniósł dłoń, kręcąc głową.

\- Stop, stop, stop. Od początku. Musisz mi wyjaśnić parę spraw - powiedział. Po wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie.

\- Słucham - odparł już spokojniej. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jaki był nabuzowany. Mistrz również odetchnął.

\- Po pierwsze: Gdzie ty się, do cholery, podziewałeś?! - wrzasnął, na co oczy Po momentalnie rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. O co tu chodziło?

\- Przy Źródle Niebiańskich Łez - odparł zaskoczony.

\- I nie mogłeś dać znaku życia?!

Po nie wiedział, co się dzieje. W jednej chwili prawie się kłócili, a w drugiej Shifu wrzeszczał na niego o to, że zniknął po ich kłótni i się nie odezwał. Czyżby on się... martwił? O niego?

\- Nie sądziłem, że to konieczne. W końcu oboje byliśmy nieźle nabuzowani - zauważył. Mistrz potarł nieco czoło i westchnął.

\- Tak, owszem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że się martwiliśmy. Zniknąłeś bez słowa, nie powiedziałeś, dokąd idziesz, na jak długo i po co - powiedział nieco zdenerwowany. Panda tylko patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czyżby on naprawdę się martwił? Właśnie to powiedział!

\- Nie sądziłem, że po tym, co powiedziałem, mógłbyś jeszcze chcieć mnie w pałacu - przyznał cicho. Shifu spojrzał na swojego ucznia z pewnym politowaniem w oczach.

\- Po, wiem, że zawsze trzymałem cię na dystans i zabraniałem ci trenować kung-fu, ale sądziłem, że tak będzie lepiej. Myślałem, że jest dobrze, a ty nagle powiedziałeś mi, co naprawdę czujesz. Nie wiedziałem, że odebrałeś to w taki sposób. Sam widziałeś, co stało się z Tai Lungiem. To przez kung-fu. To ta moc go tak zniszczyła. Nie chciałem, żeby spotkało cię to samo - wyznał. Wreszcie czas powiedzieć chłopakowi prawdę. Teraz będą musieli trenować jeszcze intensywniej. Więc będą musieli się dogadać, chociaż ani trochę nie odpowiadała mu ta sytuacja.

\- I dlatego nie chciałeś, żebym dołączył do Piątki? Dlatego nie cieszy cię to, że zostałem Smoczym Wojownikiem? - spytał zaskoczony Po. Shifu westchnął.

\- Co do Piątki to tak. Właśnie dlatego. Ale... Jeżeli chodzi o ten tytuł... Po prostu nie chcę, żebyście stawali przeciw sobie. Ty i Tai Lung byliście przecież jak bracia.

Po prychnął z nieukrywaną złością.

\- Tak, dopóki omal mnie nie zabił. Mnie i mieszkańców wioski - powiedział. Oczy Shifu rozszerzyły się z wyraźnego zaskoczenia.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał. Po pokręcił głową.

\- Nic nie wiesz, bo zamknąłeś się w pokoju i medytowałeś. Medyk i Oogway ledwo mnie odratowali. Tai Lung wyżył się na mnie, gdy Oogway odmówił mu oddania Smoczego Zwoju - powiedział. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

\- Po, ja.. nie wiedziałem... - zaczął mistrz, ale Po tylko pokręcił głową.

\- To już nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest to, że ja chcę walczyć. Chcę, żeby wreszcie zapanował spokój. Wiem, że nadal ci na nim zależy, mistrzu, ale kiedy wreszcie się spotkamy, nie będę miał wyboru.

Shifu skinął tylko głową.

\- Wiem, Po. Zrobisz to, co słuszne - odparł. Po uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Dziękuję.

Oboje ukłonili się w swoją stronę, według zwyczaju kung-fu. Panda już miał odejść w stronę koszar, gdy zatrzymały go słowa wychodzącego mistrza.

\- Jesteś ważny, Po. Tak samo, jak Tai Lung. Nawet bez tego tytułu.

Po tym wyszedł i Po został sam, zaskoczony obrotem sprawy, ale też zadowolony z tego, że mistrz wreszcie powiedział mu prawdę. Całą prawdę. Wszystko wreszcie mu się rozjaśniło i poukładało. Ruszył na spotkanie swoich przyjaciół. Nie musiał już rozmawiać z Oogway'em. Oboje potrafili przekazać sobie swoje odczucia bez używania słów. Bardzo przydatna umiejętność.

Kiedy tylko znalazł się w kuchni powitały go gromkie śmiechy, brawa i gratulacje. Oczywiście było im przykro, że to nie oni zostali wybrani, ale w końcu padło na ich najlepszego przyjaciela, który wrócił do pałacu w tak imponujący sposób! To cieszyło ich bardziej, niż jakiś tam tytuł. Przecież byli członkami Potężnej Piątki! Po napotkał spojrzenie Tygrysicy, która tylko delikatnie się uśmiechała, ale poza tym nie brała udziału w szaleństwach pozostałych. Postanowił, że musi z nią poważnie porozmawiać, jak tylko skończą świętować.

Impreza skończyła się późną nocą. Głównie dlatego, że Shifu w końcu przyszedł, żeby zagonić ich do pokoi. Skomentował to jako zachowanie podobne do małych dzieci, a nie mistrzów kung-fu. Po leżał na łóżku, ale z tych wszystkich emocji po prostu nie mógł zasnąć. Wstał więc i najciszej, jak tylko mógł wyszedł z koszar i skierował się w stronę Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Na krótką medytację.

\- Wymykamy się? - usłyszał za sobą czyiś głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Tygrysicę. Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

\- Powiedziała ta, która leży grzecznie w łóżeczku - odparł wesołym, a jednak ironicznym tonem. Tygrysica wzruszyła ramionami.

\- No dobra, remis - uznała. Normalnie Po nigdy nie zgodziłby się na żadne remisy, ale wiedział, że lepiej teraz się nie kłócić, bo ich kłótnie mogły się zakończyć źle.

\- Remis - potwierdził. Nastała dość długa chwila ciszy. Co to oni właściwie chcieli sobie powiedzieć? Fajnie, że jesteś, mam się z kim kłócić? Nie...

\- Więc jednak wróciłeś - zauważyła Tygrysica. Po uśmiechnął się nieco. Kobieta nadal widziała delikatny chłód w jego oczach i odczuwała dystans, który oboje utrzymywali. Nie irytowało to jej jednak tak bardzo. Może to sprawka treningu, albo medytacji. Albo ich szczerej rozmowy przy Źródle Niebiańskich Łez, gdzie wreszcie czegoś się o nim dowiedziała. Nie wiedziała. Ważne jednak było to, że zapewne nie będą próbowali już się nawzajem pozabijać albo wyrzucić z pałacu.

\- Jak widać. Dzięki za tamtą rozmowę przy Źródle Niebiańskich Łez - powiedział. Podziękowanie wyszło z jego gardła z lekkim trudem, ale co tam. Tygrysica tylko skinęła głową.

\- Dzięki za rozjaśnienie mi całej sytuacji - odparła, ale wyraźnie również z niemałym trudem. Chyba wystarczyło na dzisiaj tego słodzenia. Oboje odchrząknęli i już chcieli odejść każde w swoją stronę, gdy usłyszeli czyjeś stękanie i dyszenie. Spojrzeli po sobie z zaskoczeniem. Chwilę później przy ich nogach wylądował Zeng, pałacowy posłaniec. Po natychmiast się nad nim pochylił.

\- Zeng, co się stało? - spytał.

\- B...Byłem w więzieniu Chor-Gan. Mam wiadomość dla mistrza Shifu. To pilne - wydyszał gąsior. Oczy Po rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Czyżby to już?...

\- Chor-Gan? Zeng, co się dzieje? - spytał. Posłaniec spojrzał na niego zmęczonym, ale i przerażonym spojrzeniem.

\- Chodzi o Tai Luna i zabezpieczenie więzienia. Głównodowodzący powiedział, że Shifu ma stawić się osobiście w Chor-Gan, żeby obejrzeć zabezpieczenia.

\- CO?! Przecież to niebezpieczne! - krzyknął Po. Spojrzał na Tygrysicę, która wydawała się być równie zaskoczona, jak on.

\- Zeng, nie mów nic Shifu o tym, że ma się tam stawić. Powiedz, że głównodowodzący wykona polecenie, jasne? - powiedział. Gąsior spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - spytał.

\- Bo ja tak mówię, Zeng. Nie wolno ci powiedzieć Shifu o tym wezwaniu, czy to jasne? - odparł twardo Po, przybierając groźny wyraz twarzy. Posłaniec zadrżał i zgodził się z nim skinieniem głowy, po czym odleciał, przekazać mistrzowi zmodyfikowane informacje.

\- Po, co ty kombinujesz? - spytała podejrzliwie Tygrysica.

\- Tai Lung jest niebezpieczny. Nawet przy takich zabezpieczeniach. Pokona je bez trudu, a skoro Oogway mówi, że to już niedługo, Shifu nie może tam pójść - powiedział.

\- A więc?

Po spojrzał na nią twardo.

\- A więc to ja tam pójdę - powiedział. - I nie wolno ci o tym nikomu powiedzieć, jasne?

Tygrysica pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, nie zgodzę się na to.

\- Wolisz, żeby mistrz zginął? - spytał Po. Kobieta zastygła w bezruchu.

\- No właśnie. Przysięgnij na Jadeitowy Pałac i na wszystko, co jest dla ciebie ważne, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co się tu stało, ani co planuję.

Zapadła cisza. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie twardo, a jednocześnie ze złością.

\- Zgoda. Przysięgam na wszystko, że nikomu nie powiem - uległa w końcu, a Po odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dobrze.

\- Kiedy wyruszasz? - spytała.

\- Jutro w nocy.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie. Bał się. Bał się tego spotkania, ale wiedział, że nie pozwoli, żeby mistrz Shifu zginął. Wiedział, że jego nauczyciel nie będzie w stanie zabić swojego przybranego syna. Więc on musiał zrobić to sam.

Już następnej nocy...

* * *

 **No wiem, że teraz to już całkowicie odchodzę od fabuły, ale właśnie o to chodzi, więc się nie martwcie. Teraz będę budować napięcie i różne momenty po swojemu :D Ale nie martwcie się, wątek główny zostanie zachowany... w pewnym sensie :D**

 **A więc do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale :D Proszę o opinie ;D**


	11. Wyprawa

Dopiero nad ranem uświadomił sobie, że tej nocy nie przespał nawet minuty. O dziwo nawet nie odczuwał zmęczenia. Wiedział jednak, że to odbije się na nim później. Zapewne gdy wyruszy do Chor-Gan. Cóż, to będzie później. Na razie miał przed sobą trening. Pierwszy trening jako Smoczy Wojownik. Ta myśl tylko pobudzała go do działania. Przygotował się, a gdy tylko wybił poranny gong wyszedł przed drzwi, witając się z mistrzem Shifu. W pierwszym momencie nie zauważył, że kogoś brakuje. Dopiero głos mistrza uświadomił mu, że Tygrysica nie wyszła się dzisiaj przywitać. Zmarszczył brwi (od autorki: inaczej nie potrafię tego nazwać ^^). Coś było nie tak. Tygrysica jeszcze nigdy nie zaspała. Punktualność i dyscyplinę stawiała ponad wszystko.

\- Po, sprawdź, co się z nią dzieje - polecił Shifu, a Po zapukał do drzwi jej pokoju. Wiedział, że bądź co bądź byłoby niekulturalnie tak po prostu wejść jak krowa do obory (bez urazy dla krów). Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział. Zapukał jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej, ale nadal cisza.

\- Tygrysico, wstawaj! - powiedział uniesionym głosem i zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi do jej pokoju. Rozejrzał się. Pomieszczenie było idealnie wysprzątane, nie było w nim żadnych zbędnych przedmiotów, tylko mała szafka, najpewniej z ubraniami, lampion, zapasowa świeca i idealnie pościelone łóżko, na którym leżała mała karteczka. Nigdzie nie było Tygrysicy. Natychmiast podszedł do łóżka i chwycił kartkę. Kształtnym, wyraźnym i dokładnym pismem widniało na niej jego imię. Już chciał ją otworzyć i przeczytać, kiedy usłyszał za sobą karcący głos Shifu.

\- Po, co tu się dzieje?

Szybko schował papier do kieszeni i odwrócił się.

\- Nie ma jej, mistrzu - odparł.

\- No tyle to sam widzę - mruknął Shifu. - Tylko co się stało?

Po natychmiast pomyślał o kartce. Mógłby dać ją Shifu. Pewnie tam napisała powód swojego zniknięcia, ale coś mu mówiło, że nie powinien tego robić. A co, jeśli wspominała tam coś o jego planowanej wyprawie? Co jeśli... jeśli sama tam poszła? Cholera, że też nie wpadł na to wcześniej!

\- Chyba powinniśmy jej poszukać - poradził. Mistrz przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą. Żurawiu, leć do wioski. Sprawdź, czy gdzieś się tam nie kręci. Żmijo, idź do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Modliszko, Sala Treningowa i cały pałac. Małpo, sprawdź okolice wioski. Po, ty idź...

\- Ja pójdę do Źródła Niebiańskich Łez - przerwał mu Po. Shifu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- A skąd ona wiedziałaby, gdzie to jest? - spytał. Panda przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego wytłumaczenia. Przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że ją tam zaprowadził, żeby opowiedzieć jej o Tai Lungu. No i w dodatku wtedy, gdy chciał odejść. Miałaby problemy przez to, że nie powiedziała im, gdzie on był.

\- No... Ona chyba mnie śledziła, kiedy poszedłem tam pomedytować. Wydawało mi się, że ją widziałem - powiedział w końcu. Mistrz przez chwilę patrzył na niego przenikliwie, ale w końcu przyjął takie wytłumaczenie.

\- Dobrze, a więc ty pójdziesz do Źródła Niebiańskich Łez. Ja poinformuję Oogway'a - zakończył i dał uczniom znak, żeby się rozeszli. Po odczekał chwilę, aż wszyscy znikną mu z pola widzenia i wyjął z kieszeni kartkę.

 _Nie, nie zaspałam na trening. I nie ma mnie w Dolinie Spokoju. Nie szukaj mnie. Prawdopodobnie wrócę niedługo. Nie mów Shifu ani Oogway'owi. Nie poznałeś jeszcze tajemnicy Smoczego Zwoju, jakby coś się stało, nie dałbyś sobie rady. Wrócę niedługo, ale w razie, jakby tak się nie stało, w dolnej szufladzie szafy znajdziesz listy dla Shifu i Oogway'a. Daj im je. I nie myśl sobie, wcale się nie martwię! Z pewnością nie o ciebie. Skoro już jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem powinieneś wykazać się rozsądkiem i poczekać, aż dostaniesz zwój, a wtedy dopiero pakować się w walki z Tai Lungiem. A jeżeli Smoczy Wojownik ma go powstrzymać, to jeśli on cię zabije, zniszczy całą Dolinę Spokoju. I co wtedy? No właśnie. Tak więc zostań w pałacu. Gdybym nie wróciła - szykuj się._

 _Tygrysica_

Po jednym ruchem zmiął kartkę. Mówił jej, żeby się nie mieszała do jego spraw! Chciała za wszelką cenę odebrać mu sławę. Myślała, że jest słaby. O, nic z tych rzeczy! Już on jej pokaże! I jeszcze śmiała go pouczać! Niech nie uważa się za jakąś jego opiekunkę, czy coś w tym stylu. Za bardzo wzięła do siebie tą rozmowę przy Źródle Niebiańskich Łez. To, że zaczął ją akceptować nie znaczy, że od razu zaczną się nawzajem chronić, jeszcze czego! Dużo lepiej było wtedy, kiedy oboje schodzili sobie nawzajem z drogi. Musiała wyruszyć dość późno. Może jeszcze zdąży ją złapać i przemówić do rozsądku. Wziął z kuchni trochę prowiantu i ruszył w drogę. Musiał nadrobić drogi, kierując się dla niepoznaki do źródła. Miał jednak dobrą kondycję, więc nie sprawiło mu to większego problemu. Musiał ją złapać po drodze. Zanim odbierze mu to, na co tak długo pracował. Ona nie mogła pokonać Tai Lunga. To było JEGO przeznaczenie. I koniec, kropka!

 **U Tygrysicy**

Z mapą w ręce szukała odpowiedniego traktu, prowadzącego do Chor-Gan. Nawet, gdyby Po zachciałoby się ją ścigać, to miała jakieś dwie, trzy godziny przewagi. Wątpiła jednak, żeby to zrobił. W końcu za sobą nie przepadali. Nie chciała, żeby skakali sobie do gardeł, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja i to do końca życia. Owszem, zaczynało się robić coraz lepiej, a jej w sumie zbytnio nie zależało na jego sympatii, ale wolałaby, żeby nie mieli ciągle w głowach chęci wzajemnego mordu. W końcu miała mieszkać w Jadeitowym Pałacu. To miejsce miało wreszcie stać się jej domem. Miejscem wolnym od wszelkich zmartwień. Nie pozwoli, żeby ten panda jej to zepsuł.

W końcu schowała mapę i przyspieszyła kroku. W końcu co to za wyprawa! Sprawdzić, jak wyglądają zabezpieczenia w więzieniu. Jeżeli Tai Lung nie wydostał się przez tyle lat, to z pewnością nie stanie się to akurat wtedy, kiedy tam wejdzie. Nie zamierzała odbierać nikomu chwały. To było jej niepotrzebne. Wolała jednak zachować w całości dom, który sobie znalazła. Nie pozwoli żadnemu szaleńcowi tego zniszczyć, tylko dlatego, że wielki pan Smoczy Wojownik chciał zgrywać twardziela i wyruszył na wyprawę bez Smoczego Zwoju. Oboje wiedzieli, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim go oficjalnie otrzyma. Jakieś treningi, testy, szlifowanie umiejętności. Długa droga przed nim.

Po godzinie postanowiła zrobić krótki postój. Zjeść coś, zregenerować siły. Oczywiście nie była byt zmęczona, ale doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że lepiej nie brać sobie za dużo na raz, bo jeśli później przyjdzie co do czego, nie będzie miała na nic siły. A to tylko jakieś piętnaście minut. No, góra dwadzieścia.

Nie doceniła jednak pandy. Był uparty i wytrwały, a przy tym lata treningu wyrobiły u niego bardzo dobrą kondycję. W dodatku znał drogę na pamięć. Wiele razy studiował mapy, a raz nawet poszedł razem z Shifu do Chor-Gan sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Odległość dwóch godzin przewagi pokonał w ledwie pół godziny. Głównie dlatego, że skorzystał z kilku mało znanych skrótów. Nie trzymał się koniecznie ścieżki, tak jak robiła to Tygrysica. Złapał ją w górach, przy wiszących pomostach. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby powstrzymać zadyszkę.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, co?! - wrzasnął. Zaskoczona kobieta odwróciła się. Jak to możliwe, że udało mu się ją dogonić?! I to w tak krótkim czasie?

\- Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? - spytała. Po zaśmiał się ironicznie.

\- Trochę ciężko było, ale widzę, że ciebie to trzeba trzymać na krótkiej smyczy, koteczku - skomentował to, a jego głos przesiąknięty był ironią i złością.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie - warknęła Tygrysica, słysząc słowo _"koteczek"._ Takie coś porządnie działało jej na nerwy.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie masz się w to mieszać! - krzyknął Po.

\- A co mnie to obchodzi?! Mam gdzieś to, co mówisz! Nie pozwolę, żeby Tai Lung zniszczył Dolinę Spokoju, tylko dlatego, że nowy Smoczy Wojownik był na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, żeby wyruszyć na niego bez odpowiedniego przygotowania! - wrzasnęła, patrząc na niego z jawną złością.

\- Shifu szkolił mnie od lat do tego właśnie celu! Dopiero zaczęłaś naukę, nie dasz sobie rady! To jest żałosne, jak bardzo chcesz się dopasować - dodał Po. Tygrysica wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, żeby tylko w akcie gniewu go nie zaatakować.

\- Nie chcę się dopasować! Łaski bez! Raz chciałam dobrze, a tobie od razu nie pasuje! Próbuję ratować twój tłusty tyłek! Shifu wyszedłby z siebie, gdyby się dowiedział o twoich zamiarach! Ale nie, wielki Smoczy Wojownik da sobie radę sam! Wiesz, korona by ci z głowy nie spadła, gdybyś chociaż raz docenił to, co inni dla ciebie robią! Widzisz tylko czubek własnego nosa! "Odbierzesz MI", "JA miałem go pokonać". Zawsze tylko ja, ja, ja. A kiedy na przykład Żmija chce cię pocieszyć, albo ogólnie chcą z tobą pogadać, pomóc ci, to od razu na nich warczysz! - krzyknęła Tygrysica, wreszcie wyrzucając z siebie to, co najbardziej ją w nim irytowało.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

Tygrysica w tym momencie naprawdę poczuła straszna potrzebę, żeby mu przyłożyć. Ale tak porządnie. Żeby do głowy wróciło mu co nieco rozumu. Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy zobaczyła tuż za Po sylwetkę starego żółwia. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Mistrz Oogway? - spytała. Po natychmiast się odwrócił. No ładnie. Gniew momentalnie z nich wyparował. Zamiast niego pojawił się lęk. Teraz będą mieli przechlapane. Oboje.

\- Tak myślałem, że jeśli tu zaczekam, to was zobaczę - uśmiechnął się stary żółw. Tym razem żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć. Spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Mistrz... wiedział, że wyruszymy do Chor-Gan? - spytał Po. Oogway skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście. Słyszałem waszą rozmowę z posłańcem. Wyruszyłem od razu. Znam was. Wiem, że nie odpuścicie. Tygrysico, ty chcesz za wszelką cenę ratować Jadeitowy Pałac, Dolinę Spokoju i jej mieszkańców. A jednocześnie chcesz pokazać Po, który nadal nie wie, co tak naprawdę potrafisz, że i ty się nadajesz i wcale nie musicie cały czas się kłócić. Po, ty ciągle mówisz, że chcesz zaimponować Shifu. Ale czy tak naprawdę nie chcesz czegoś udowodnić samemu sobie? Czy ocena ze strony Shifu nie wpłynęła również na twoją własną samoocenę? Chcesz udowodnić sobie, że zasługujesz na tytuł Smoczego Wojownika - powiedział spokojnie stary mistrz, patrząc na tę dwójkę. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie lepiej. Tygrysica i Po spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Oogway potrafił rozszyfrować każdego. Przychodziło mu to z taką łatwością...

\- Mistrzu, my... - zaczął Po, ale mistrz uciszył go ruchem ręki.

\- Spokojnie, Po. To jeszcze nie czas. Nawet podwojenie straży, czy broni nic tu nie da. Co ma się stać, to się stanie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wracajcie do pałacu. Trenujcie. Gdy przyjdzie czas, sami będziecie wiedzieć, co zrobić - uśmiechnął się do nich. - Ach, no i jeszcze jedno. Gdyby Shifu pytał, zabrałem Tygrysicę na spacer i rozmowę, a ty nas znalazłeś i przekazałeś, że nas szukają.

Oboje skinęli głowami i dość niechętnie ruszyli w drogę powrotną do pałacu. Nadal można było wyczuć pomiędzy nimi napiętą atmosferę. Panda czuł się urażony słowami Tygrysicy, ale z drugiej strony zastanowiło go to nieco. Czyżby naprawdę tak to wyglądało? Czyżby naprawdę przez swoją nienawiść do Tai Lunga i chęć zaimponowania Shifu stał się niemiły wobec swoich przyjaciół? Czy oni też to tak odebrali? Widzieli go jako samolubnego pandę, który nigdy nie poprosi nikogo o pomoc ani nie przyzna się do błędu? Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zauważał.

Musiał to przemyśleć. W samotności. Na spokojnie. Najlepiej podczas medytacji. Zaraz po treningu.

Może nadszedł czas na jakieś zmiany? Przecież wiedział, że nie dałby sobie rady, gdyby Tai Lung się uwolnił. Właśnie do tego był mu potrzebny Smoczy Zwój. To on miał zawierać tajemnicę tego, jak go pokonać. Inaczej się nie uda. Ale przecież nie powie tego tak wprost. Przybrany syn Shifu znał zakazane techniki. Zwykłym kung-fu nie dałby mu rady. Może nie sam? Może czas się nieco otworzyć? Owszem, był lubiany w wiosce, ale każdy temat rozmowy miał swoje granice. I wszyscy to szanowali. Czyżby to wszystko było tylko złudzeniem?

Czuł, że od tych rozmyślań powoli zaczyna boleć go głowa. To sobie wziął temat na pierwszy dzień treningu. Wątpliwości, czy da sobie radę. Pięknie. Zaczęło się od chęci chronienia Shifu, a skończyło na bólu głowy. Pięknie, pięknie.

Oto pierwszy dzień bycia Smoczym Wojownikiem.

Jak widać, nie było zbyt kolorowo.

Zbyt kolorowo nie było też w Chor-Gan, gdzie wściekły więzień już prawie otworzył trzymające go kajdany...

* * *

 **Wiem, że zapewne oczekiwaliście, że Po i Tygrysica natrafią na Tai Lunga i rozegra się jakaś walka, ale ja lubię zaskakiwać ^^. Spokojnie, już niedługo pojawi się trochę akcji. Wszystko nabierze tempa. Szczerze mówiąc trochę ciężko mi pisać jedynkę i zapewne tak samo będzie z dwójką, bo to jest tak, jakbym kopiowała fabułę, bo koniec końców muszę się trzymać głównego wątku. Nie mogę się doczekać trójki, kiedy całkowicie puszczę wodze swojej własnej fantazji. (No właśnie, jeżeli nie wyrobię się przed premierą oficjalnej KFP3, to moja i tak według planu jest całkowicie inna. Z pewnością mniej mocarna, ale mam nadzieję, że interesująca ;D). No i oglądałam chiński trailer trójki (dziękuję Ci, PandaSylwia1) i wbiło mnie w siedzenie! Link zostawiłam na Filmwebie, przy Kung Fu Panda 3, na forum, jako Lilia125 (o ile dobrze pamiętam xD). Zapraszam do patrzenia i do oczekiwania na następny rozdział :D W tym tygodniu wyjeżdżam do Gdyni, więc przez dość długi czas nie pojawią się kolejne rozdziały, ale jak tylko wrócę postaram się nadrobić straty ;D**

 **Zostawiać opinie kochani :D Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale!**


	12. Złe Wieści

**Ojejku, co za długa przerwa ^^ No nic, najważniejsze, że już wróciłam :D I to nie tylko z nowymi opowieściami, ale i świeżutkim rozdziałem do Innej Historii Kung Fu Pandy! Cieszycie się? No ja myślę :D No bo całkiem sporo się nad tym napracowałam :) Najtrudniej było ruszyć z miejsca ^^**

* * *

Mijały dni, jeden po drugim. Powoli łączyły się w tygodnie, a tygodnie tworzyły kolejne miesiące. Po ćwiczył wytrwale pod okiem mistrza Shifu, podczas gdy Tygrysica wciąż pobierała nauki u mistrza Oogway'a. Pozostali natomiast trenowali tak jak wcześniej. Panda coraz częściej rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał z ust Tygrysicy przy wiszących mostach. A także nad słowami Oogway'a. Chciał już poznać tajemnicę Smoczego Zwoju. Dowiedzieć się, jak pokonać Tai Lunga, obronić Dolinę Spokoju i przyjaciół. Zdawał sobie sprawę z trudności wyznaczonego zadania, ale po prostu musiał dać radę. Z tym zwojem na pewno mu się uda. Tylko najpierw musi go dostać, a obaj mistrzowie zgodnie uznali, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Tylko dlaczego? O co im tak naprawdę chodziło? Przecież starał się, jak tylko mógł. Wyciskał z siebie wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Ale nadal coś było nie tak, jak powinno... Tylko co?

Wieczorem postanowił trochę pomedytować. Powinien się zrelaksować, odprężyć. Chociaż na chwilę. Musiał mieć jasny umysł, nic nie mogło go zakłócać. Znał swojego przeciwnika i wiedział, że ta walka nie będzie łatwa. I znał też jej stawkę. Nie było jednak innego wyjścia. Musiał to zakończyć. Zamknął drzwi swojego pokoju, żeby nikt mu przypadkiem nie przeszkodził, po czym usiadł na łóżku w pozycji kwiatu lotosu i zamknął oczy. Już po chwili znów zatapiał się w błogim spokoju medytacji. Wkrótce jednak coś się zmieniło. Jakieś jasne światło błysnęło mu tuż przed oczami i zobaczył więzienie Chor-Gan. Panował w nim kompletny chaos. Ktoś w pośpiechu wydawał polecenia, które nieszczęśni strażnicy usiłowali wykonać. Na nic to się jednak nie zdało w obliczu ich przeciwnika. Z początku Po nie mógł go dostrzec, ale podświadomie wiedział, co się stało. Tai Lung torował sobie drogę do wyjścia, nie mając litości dla tych, co stanęli mu na drodze. W oczach miał rządzę mordu. No tak, straże były zbyt słabe. Dowódca nie dostosował się do poleceń Shifu. A teraz ich największa zmora wydostawała się na zewnątrz, kierując się wprost na Dolinę Spokoju. Po wykorzystał całą siłę woli, żeby zatrzymać wizję. Czuł na karku strużkę zimnego biło mu jak oszalałe i miał przez to lekki kłopot z oddychaniem. Takiego wyczerpania nie czuł nawet po najgorszej walce. Miał ochotę się położyć, odpocząć, przespać się z tym, co zobaczył, ale przecież musiał powiedzieć o tym mistrzom. Jego nauczyciel nie miał pojęcia o wizjach, które czasami go nawiedzały. Co innego mistrz Oogway. Ten wiedział o pandzie nawet więcej, niż on sam. Z trudem wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, prawie zgniatając Modliszkę na korytarzu. Owad zaklął cicho i krzyknął coś za przyjacielem, ale ten go nie słuchał. Musiał znaleźć obu mistrzów. I to szybko.

\- Po! Uważaj, jak chodzisz! - krzyknęła Tygrysica, kiedy Po, wybiegłszy zza rogu, wpadł wprost na nią, w wyniku czego oboje wylądowali na ziemi. Panda szybko wstał i odruchowo wyciągnął do niej rękę z chęcią pomocy. Ta jednak ją zignorowała i podniosła się o własnych siłach.

\- Mam ważną sprawę do Shifu i Oogway'a - powiedział zdenerwowany. Tygrysica uniosła brew.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała. Po w pierwszym momencie spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Nie miał pewności, czy może jej zaufać, więc wolał na razie nie wtajemniczać jej w swoje dziwactwo.

\- Tak jakby. Ale wolałbym najpierw powiedzieć mistrzom - odparł. Kobieta spojrzała na niego nieco urażona, ale po chwili stwierdziła, że pewnie sama również nie chciałaby się z nim dzielić jakimiś poufnymi informacjami.

\- Oogway pewnie jest w pobliżu Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego, właśnie skończyliśmy medytować. Shifu chyba będzie tam razem z nim.

Ta informacja niesamowicie ucieszyła pandę, który, krzycząc krótkie "dzięki", ruszył biegiem w tamtą stronę, ignorując zmęczenie. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, żeby przekazać obu mistrzom informacje. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy Drzewie Brzoskwiniowym (a był to kawałek drogi), gdzie, niestety, zobaczył tylko Oogway'a. Stary żółw niemal od razu wyczuł jego obecność. Poczekał, aż jego wychowanek nieco się uspokoi i dopiero wtedy zadał pytanie.

\- Co się stało, Po?

\- Mistrzu, miałem wizję - odparł panda, nadal z lekka zdyszany. Oogway wstał, nieco zaniepokojony.

\- Kolejną? - spytał. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Owszem, był to ciężki okres w jego życiu, ale taka ilość wizji na raz, mogłaby mu zaszkodzić. Mógłby popaść w paranoję, przestraszyć się tym, co może tam zobaczyć. Chłopak nadal uważał, ze to, co w nich widział, na pewno wydarzy się w najbliższej przyszłości i nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. A przecież to nie prawda. Po skinął głową i spojrzał na mistrza. W jego oczach kryło się przerażenie.

\- Tai Lung. Niedługo się uwolni. Strażnicy nie dostosowali się do polecenia Shifu, a ja nie poszedłem sprawdzić sytuacji. Mistrzu, on niedługo tu przybędzie. To kwestia tygodni - mówił, a z każdym słowem dawało się wyczuć coraz większą panikę z jego strony. Myśleć o przybyciu swojego wroga, a wiedzieć, że to już niedługo, niemalże czując jego oddech na karku, to całkowicie inna sprawa. Oogway uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

\- Spokojnie, Po. To i tak by się stało, wiesz o tym - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Mistrzu, nie wiem już, co robić. Te wizje... kiedyś nie było tego tak dużo. Ostatnia przed przybyciem Żmii. Ale potem... po tym, jak przyprowadziliśmy tu Tygrysicę to wszystko się nasila. Już kilka razy widziałem Dzień Wyboru, teraz Tai Lunga... Dlaczego to się aż tak nasila? - spytał. Naprawdę zaczynał się niepokoić. Do tej pory wizje były dla niego czymś normalnym, ale teraz zaczynał się obawiać... - Coraz trudniej mi je przerwać, opuścić - wyznał. Oczy mistrza minimalnie się rozszerzyły. Znał swojego wychowanka, wiedział, że miał ogromną siłę woli, ale fakt, że ciężko mu przerwać wizję był bardzo niepokojący. Osobiście zetknął się z przypadkami, w których medytujący nie mogli opuścić ani przerwać swojej wizji. Tylko nielicznym po dość długiej walce i z pomocą z zewnątrz udawało się ujść z tego z życiem. Jeżeli chłopak raz zagubi się w podobnej wizji i nie da rady wyjść... a nikt go nie znajdzie...

\- Wiesz, sądzę, że na jakiś czas powinieneś odpuścić sobie medytację. I moim zdaniem powinieneś w końcu powiedzieć o tym Shifu.

Panda westchnął.

\- To nie takie proste. Będzie zły, że nie powiedziałem mu wcześniej.

\- Znasz go, Po. Trochę pomarudzi i mu przejdzie. Musicie naprawić swoje relacje. Proponuję, żebyś sam zrobił ten pierwszy krok. Pokaż, że mu ufasz, że nie zamierzasz mieć przed nim tajemnic - poradził Oogway. Po niestety musiał przyznać mu rację. Jak zwykle.

\- Racja...

\- I uważam też, że powinieneś bardziej otworzyć się przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zaufaj im. Nie musisz wiecznie zostawać ze wszystkim sam. Zaufaj im, bo oni ufają tobie.

Po tych słowach, nie czekając na reakcję Po, ruszył w swoją stronę, znów zostawiając go samego. Samego z przemyśleniami i wątpliwościami.

 **W pałacowej kuchni, jakiś czas później**

\- Cześć wszystkim - powiedziała radośnie Żmija, wchodząc do kuchni. Widząc w niej wszystkich, oprócz pandy, rozejrzała się zaniepokojona. - Widział ktoś Po?

Tygrysica podniosła głowę, przerywając rozmowę z Żurawiem. W sumie to głównie on mówił, a ona słuchała, ale łatwiej będzie to nazwać rozmową, niż na przykład słuchowiskiem.

\- Tak. Spieszył się na spotkanie z mistrzami - powiedziała.

\- Bardzo się spieszył. Wystrzelił z pokoju jak poparzony i omal mnie nie zdeptał - żachnął się Modliszka. Pasiasta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Z pokoju? Myślałam, że miał jakąś ważną wiadomość.

Coś jej tu nie pasowało. Wyniósł informacje ze swojego pokoju? Czyżby panda coś ukrywał?

\- Och, wiecie jaki on jest czasami nerwowy po medytacji. Albo zmęczony. Ostatnio zdarza mu się to częściej, niż kiedyś - zauważył Małpa. Osobiście pamiętał, jak kiedyś jego przyjaciel medytował i nagle stawał się rozdrażniony i nawet nie dziwił go widok nowych uczniów w pałacu. Zupełnie, jakby już wcześniej o tym wiedział. Jednak kiedy o to pytał, panda nigdy nie był skłonny mu na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. A ostatnio chodził rozdrażniony coraz częściej. Oczywiście, mógł to być skutek zbliżającej się walki z Tai Lungiem, ale zawsze. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś był tak zdenerwowany po medytacji.

\- Zaraz... jak on mógł się spotkać z mistrzami, skoro przed chwilą rozmawiałam z Shifu i Oogway'em? - spytała Żmija. Całą Piątka spojrzała po sobie zaskoczona. Jak to? Co mogło się stać z ich przyjacielem? Jak to możliwe, że tak nagle zniknął? Znowu?

\- Nie no, on jest niemożliwy - warknęła Tygrysica, zrywając się z miejsca.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytał zaniepokojony Żuraw.

\- Pójdziemy go poszukać. Jeszcze zrobi jakąś głupotę.

W jej oczach błysnęła złość i irytacja. Co za idiota. Nic nie powie i zniknie nie wiadomo gdzie. Jak go znajdzie, to mu chyba oczy wydłubie. Przecież musi ćwiczyć! Nie pozwoli mu zniszczyć tego, co dopiero co udało jej się odnaleźć. Nie ma takiej opcji. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, mówiąc przy tym, że kto chce go szukać, ma iść w miejsca, w których najczęściej można go znaleźć. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie. Owszem, martwili się o przyjaciela, ale takie znikanie nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo na jak długo było całkowicie w jego stylu. Zawsze był wyjątkowo zamknięty w sobie. Tygrysica nie znała go tak dobrze, więc tym bardziej irytowało ją takie zachowanie. Lubiła wiedzieć, co się dookoła niej dzieje. Przyzwyczaiła się, że to ona rządzi, a inni bez słowa się jej podporządkowują. Z nim było inaczej. Dotychczas to on tu dowodził,a teraz oboje walczyli o to, które z nich będzie wydawało rozkazy. Żadne z nich nie lubiło być komuś podporządkowanym i za wszelką cenę pragnęli udowodnić sobie nawzajem swoją wyższość. Pozostałych członków Potężnej Piątki to zachowanie bardzo bawiło. Według nich zachowywali się jak dzieci, walczące o jedną, ostatnią zabawkę. Nieustannie się kłócili i sprzeczali o niemal każdą błahostkę. Jak to raz ujął Modliszka "Spotkały się dwie Alfy i żadne z nich nie chce zostać Betą". Oni jednak o tym nie wiedzieli, zbytnio zajęci innymi sprawami.

Tygrysica jako pierwszą postanowiła przeszukać Salę Bohaterów. Miała wyjątkowe szczęście, bo kiedy tylko się zbliżyła, usłyszała głosy Shifu i Po. No i od czasu do czasu Oogway'a. No okey, podsłuchiwanie nie było w porządku, ale ona lubiła wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Tak więc zbliżyła się do drzwi, żeby lepiej słyszeć, ale też tak, żeby nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć.

\- Naprawdę chciałem ci powiedzieć, mistrzu, ale jakoś nie było okazji - zakończył swoją przemowę Po. Nastała chwila ciszy.

\- Od jak dawna? - spytał Shifu. Panda westchnął, jakby się nad czymś głęboko namyślał.

\- No nie wiem... pierwszy raz niedługo przed... przed atakiem Tai Lunga - powiedział cicho, jakby czuł się niezręcznie, tylko wypowiadając te słowa.

\- I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Wtedy nie uznałem tego za ważne. Ale teraz... Teraz to się nasila. Zdarza się coraz częściej. Coraz trudniej jest mi przerwać wizję i z niej wyjść. Nie wiem, co robić.

\- Spokojnie. Najważniejsze, to zachować spokój. Dostosuj się do rady mistrza Oogway'a. Na razie zaprzestań medytacji. A potem... potem się zobaczy. Może kiedy ta cała sytuacja się uspokoi...

\- Jeśli się uspokoi - przerwał mu Po. - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Nie wiemy, czy na pewno dam mu radę. Na pewno nie bez Smoczego Zwoju.

\- Zastanów się nad tym, co mówisz, Po - wtrącił spokojnie mistrz Oogway. - Potrafisz więcej, niż sądzisz.

\- Ale tego nie czuję. On jest coraz bliżej. Już niedługo... a co, jeżeli nie zakończę treningu? Jeżeli mi się nie uda?

\- Po, dosyć! - przerwał mu ostro Shifu. - Nie bez powodu Oogway zaczął cię trenować i nie bez powodu się na to zgodziłem. Masz dużą siłę woli i talent do kung-fu. A przede wszystkim odróżniasz dobro od zła. Zło od zwykłej ambicji, a ambicję od żądzy władzy. On tego nie potrafi. Widzi tylko potęgę. Tutaj masz nad nim przewagę. Pokaż mu, że znasz lepsze wartości i to dzięki nim zwyciężysz.

Tygrysica więcej nie słuchała. Uznała, że rozmowa schodzi na zbyt prywatne tematy, a w to już nie chciała wnikać. Dowiedziała się za to czegoś bardzo interesującego. Po ma jakieś dziwne wizje podczas medytacji. Prawdopodobnie zobaczył Tai Lunga. W pierwszym momencie chciała pójść do pozostałych członków Potężnej Piątki, zaalarmować ich, ale po chwili zorientowała się, że to byłby błąd. Mistrzowie zawiadomią ich w odpowiednim momencie, a Po zapewne nie chciał nic mówić. Jest strasznie zamknięty w sobie. Jak widać nie ufa do końca nawet swoim przyjaciołom. Cóż... Nie jej się w to mieszać.

 **Późna noc, więzienie Chor-Gan**

Głównodowodzący przeciągnął się leniwie. No i co? Ten cały Shifu najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że wydał rozkaz dodatkowych zabezpieczeń bez powodu. Co za głupek. Mieli najlepszych strażników, zawsze gotową do użycia broń, nie dające się wyważyć drzwi, dynamit, zabezpieczenia sztuczne i naturalne. Strzegli tylko jednego więźnia, zakutego w kajdany, których nie da się otworzyć żadnym znanym ludziom sposobem. Nie ma opcji, żeby komukolwiek udałoby się tu wejść i stąd wyjść bez jego wiedzy i zgody. Tak samo jak i uciec. To nie wchodziło w grę. Jedno wejście, jedno wyjście, w dodatku strzeżone lepiej niż jakakolwiek tajemnica.

W pewnym momencie zewnątrz dobiegło jakieś zamieszanie. Wyprostował się na krześle. Co się dzieje? Wstał zza biurka, chwytając po drodze swój topór i tarczę.

\- Co się tam, u diabła, dzieje?! - wrzasnął, otwierając drzwi. Na zewnątrz panował chaos. Szybko przemierzył korytarz i cała sytuacja rozjaśniła mu się dopiero, kiedy zobaczył, co się wyprawiało. To była istna rzeź. Ktoś stanął obok niego i niepotrzebnie poinformował o zdarzeniu. On już patrzył w nabiegłe krwią i wściekłością oczy swojego niedawnego więźnia. A jeszcze godzinę temu wydawał się być taki niegroźny...

Na sekundę przed ciosem po jego głowie rozniosło się echo wypowiedzianych niedawno przez jego towarzysza słów.

\- Tai Lung się uwolnił!

* * *

 **Okey, wiem, że krótko. Ale nie ma co się załamywać. Później postaram się to nadrobić. No wiecie, trzeba się teraz postarać trochę w szkole, żeby potem dostać się do jakiegoś dobrego liceum ^^. Trzymajcie kciuki i proszę o OPINIE! To naprawdę nie boli,a mnie motywuje do dalszego pisania ;) Z góry dzięki i pozdrawiam :D**


	13. Kłótnie i Pomysły

**No i tutaj wchodzimy powoli w etap, kiedy to niemal całkowicie odchodzę od fabuły (wiecie, żeby nie było nudno). Pojawi się zmiana wydarzeń, zmienię ich bieg, albo całkowicie je zastąpię. Wiem, że długo czekaliście, ale teraz mam spory zasób pomysłów, więc nie będziecie się nudzić. I mam nadzieję, że było warto czekać.**

 **No nic, zapraszam do czytania! :D**

* * *

\- A kto powiedział, że to ty decydujesz, co? - syknęła Tygrysica, wbijając pełne złości spojrzenie w równie zdenerwowanego pandę.

\- JA tak powiedziałem! JA tu dowodzę! - krzyknął Po. Nienawidził. Po prostu nienawidził tego, jak próbowała się rządzić! Wlazła sobie w jego życie i próbowała za wszelką cenę wygryźć go z jego pozycji! To ON zawsze decydował o podziale obowiązków podczas misji. Powinni być już w sumie w drodze, ale oczywiście przez kolejne "małe nieporozumienie" nadal sterczeli na pałacowym dziedzińcu, usiłując dojść do "porozumienia", o ile chęć dominacji można tak nazwać.

\- Tak? A kto ci to dowodzenie przekazał, hę?!

\- Nikt nie musiał. Od zawsze to ja dowodziłem i nie pozwolę byle komu zająć mojego miejsca!

Pozostałej czwórce aż rozszerzyły się oczy. Już czuli, widzieli po reakcji Tygrysicy, że Po "odrobinkę" przesadził.

\- Byle komu? Byle komu?!

\- No ładnie - mruknął cicho Małpa, cofając się nieco.

\- Słuchaj no, ty tłusty, nadęty bufonie! Wyobraź sobie, że niektórzy nie spędzili całego życia w pałacu, mając wszystko. Nie masz prawa mówić mi, że jestem byle kim, skoro nie przeszedłeś nawet jednej piątej tego, co ja! Nie masz pojęcia, co to znaczy "szkoła życia"! Jestem samotnicą i mam głęboko gdzieś twoje zdanie, ale jeżeli ktoś tu jest byle kim, to tylko ty! Taki dupek nie zasługuje na miano Smoczego Wojownika!

Pozostali wciągnęli powietrze z głośnym świstem. Teraz dopiero się zacznie... Po był na tym punkcie strasznie... nadwrażliwy. Lekko mówiąc.

\- Dupkiem to ja się dopiero mogę stać - warknął Po. - Wielka pani samotnica, o matko, żałujcie narody! Skoro tak dobrze ci idzie samotne życie, to może wróć do lasu?! Nigdy nie mówiłem, że cię tu chcę!

\- Ej, kochani, wyluzujcie trochę... - zaczęła Żmija, chcąc załagodzić sytuację, jednak niemal od razu przerwała jej Tygrysica.

\- A ja nigdy nie powiedziałam, że mi na tym zależy! Wiesz co? Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś stąd zwiał, tak, jak chciałeś to zrobić na początku! Uciekałeś jak zwykły tchórz!

\- Dosyć!

Wszyscy przenieśli zaskoczone spojrzenia na Shifu, który pojawił się przy nich dosłownie znikąd. On natomiast zmierzył ich groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Co tu się wyprawia? Czy to jest zachowanie godne pałacowych mistrzów? Już dawno powinniście być w wiosce i zwalczać przestępczość, ale wy nadal stoicie na placu i przekrzykujecie się jak przedszkolaki! Co to ma znaczyć, pytam! - zagrzmiał mistrz, patrząc to na Po, to na Tygrysicę, którzy nadal oddychali ciężko po przerwanej kłótni. - Żmijo, Modliszko, Żurawiu, Małpo, idźcie do wioski i przywróćcie sytuację do porządku. Po i Tygrysica zostają.

\- Tak jest, Mistrzu - odparła czwórka uczniów i ruszyła w stronę wioski.

\- Dobrze, że zjawił się Shifu. Jeszcze by się pozabijali - powiedział cicho Modliszka.

\- No, było blisko - zgodził się Żuraw, po czym wzbił się w powietrze.

\- Mistrzu! Dlaczego odsunąłeś nas od misji? - spytał oburzony panda. To jeszcze nigdy mu się nie przytrafiło. Odkąd ta pasiasta przybłęda przypałętała się do Jadeitowego Pałacu nic nie było takie, jak być powinno. O, poprawka. On sam ją tu przyniósł. Trzeba było zdzielić ją tym przeklętym stołem, którym w nich rzuciła i byłby kłopot z głowy.

\- Sami się odsunęliście. Za nic nie potraficie się dogadać. Dlaczego? - spytał Shifu, nieco spokojniejszym, a jednak groźnym tonem. Po i Tygrysica zaczęli szybko i głośno tłumaczyć jedno przez drugie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, przez co omal nie przyprawili mistrza o ból głowy. Uniósł dłoń, uciszając ich.

\- Powoli. Tygrysico, mów pierwsza.

\- Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby on - tu spojrzała wymownie na stojącego obok niej pandę. - Nie próbował za wszelką cenę wymuszać na mnie posłuszeństwa.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, wymuszać posłuszeństwa? A jakim prawem ty chciałaś podporządkować mnie sobie?! - przerwał jej Po, zaciskając ręce w pięści. Kobieta bezwiednie powtórzyła ten gest.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że to ty dowodzisz w tej drużynie - warknęła.

\- Bo to chyba oczywiste, co nie? Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie - odparował natychmiast panda.

\- Kto tak powiedział? A może ja jestem od ciebie lepsza i boisz się, że zajmę twoje miejsce, co?

Trafiła w czuły punkt. Po jednak skutecznie zamaskował to śmiechem.

\- Bać się? Ciebie? Skąd ci takie coś przyszło do głowy, kotku? Tofu uderzyło ci do głowy?

\- Nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. KOTKU! - wrzasnęła, cedząc przez zęby każde słowo. Po uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- O, kizia mizia się wścieka? Uważaj, bo pokaleczysz się własnymi pazurkami.

Gdyby nie Shifu, który w tym momencie stanął między nimi, nie wiadomo, czy Tygrysica w furii nie posiekałaby Po swoimi "pazurkami" na kawałki.

\- DOSYĆ! - huknął. - Po, musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Tygrysico, idź i zapanuj nad gniewem. Zastosuj się do rad Oogway'a.

Tygrysica posłała pandzie ostatnie groźne spojrzenie, za które on oczywiście nie był jej ani trochę dłużny, po czym ruszyła w stronę Sali Treningowej. Mistrz odczekał chwilę, aż zniknęła im z oczu, po czym zwrócił zdenerwowane spojrzenie na swojego ucznia.

\- Po, co ci strzeliło do głowy? Sprzeczać się o takie głupoty? Wy MUSICIE nauczyć się współpracować - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Tylko że z nią się nie da współpracować - mruknął Po. - Ciągle się wtrąca, jakby nie mogła się tak po prostu podporządkować, jak inni.

Shifu uniósł brew.

\- Słuchaj, są rzeczy, w których ty jesteś dobry i w których ona jest dobra. Będą momenty, kiedy ona będzie mieć lepszy pomysł od ciebie, albo ty od niej. Musicie się nauczyć to akceptować i wykorzystywać je w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Musicie się nauczyć ustępować sobie nawzajem.

\- A co, jeśli nie? - burknął wojowniczo panda.

\- Wtedy osobiście postaram się o to, żeby usuwali co najmniej jedno z was z każdej misji.

Te słowa mocno wstrząsnęły jego uczniem. Nie wyobrażał sobie odsunięcia od życiowego celu. Nie chciał jednak dzielić się z nikim władzą. Zawsze to tylko on wydawał rozkazy. Oczywiście kiedy nie było przy nich Shifu lub Oogway'a. Westchnął ciężko. Co mu to jednak da, skoro nie będzie mógł walczyć?

\- No dobra. Postaram się - mruknął.

\- Mam nadzieję - odparł ostro Shifu i ruszył w stronę Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Sam już nie wiedział, jak ma przemawiać do tej dwójki. Nie mogli się ze sobą porozumieć. Oboje są typami wojowników-przywódców. I żadne nie chce być podporządkowane temu drugiemu. Co miał zrobić, żeby przekonać ich, że będą się świetnie dopełniać? Lotny i pojętny umysł Tygrysicy, jej szybkie działanie i pomysłowość będą świetnie pasować do strategicznego i czasami nieco szybkiego myślenia Po, jego impulsywności i zgrania z zespołem. Wiedział, że razem mogą być niepokonani w walce. Tylko jak ich przekonać, żeby właśnie chcieli przystąpić do niej we dwójkę?

\- Znów kłopoty z naszą burzliwą dwójką? - spytał Oogway. Jak zwykle o tej godzinie medytował właśnie pod Drzewem Brzoskwiniowym i instynktownie wyczuł przybycie swojego ucznia. Shifu westchnął i usiadł obok niego.

\- Tak. Sam już nie wiem, jak do nich przemawiać, mistrzu - powiedział.

\- Hmm... to ciekawe - Oogway sięgnął po leżącą nieopodal brzoskwinię i rozdzielił ją na dwie części. - Po i Tygrysica są pozornie jak ying i yang. Niesamowicie różni. Jedno z nich jest impulsywne i ciekawe świata, drugie opanowane i nieco agresywne. A jednocześnie pasują do siebie jak te dwie połówki brzoskwini - tu połączył oba rozdzielone kawałki. - oboje mają podobne charaktery, przez co często się kłócą. Mają jednak cechy, które sprawiają, że walcząc ramię w ramię będą doskonałym dopełnieniem. Żadne z nich jednak nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, że mogłoby podzielić z kimś niezależność.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, mistrzu? - spytał niepewnie Shifu.

\- Każda brzoskwinia ma swój środek, Shifu. Coś, co chronią obie połówki, coś, co trzyma je razem. Jedna wspólna rzecz, dzięki której ta akurat brzoskwinia jest tylko jedna. I gdyby nie potrafiła połączyć się cząsteczkowo i walorowo z danymi fragmentami, nigdy by nie istniała. I coś do tego połączenia musiało się przyczynić. Jakiś czynnik z zewnątrz. Deszcz. Słońce. Cieplejsze i chłodniejsze dni. Położenie. Ale głównego połączenia dokonuje właśnie pestka. To od niej wszystko się zaczyna. Ale żeby mogła połączyć obie połówki, najpierw muszą zadziałać inne czynniki z zewnątrz. Inną pestkę ktoś musi zasadzić. Czekać cierpliwie, podlewać ją, osłaniać przed zniszczeniem. Aż w końcu ona tworzy harmonię doskonałości zwaną naszą brzoskwinią - Oogway uniósł złączone połówki nieco w górę, demonstrując doskonałość owocu. Shifu zastanowił się chwilę. Mało, naprawdę bardzo mało z tego zrozumiał, ale tak to już było ze starym żółwiem. Odpowiedzi na pytania trzeba było szukać samemu. Czynniki z zewnątrz... to znaczy, że musiało zadziałać coś, co zmusiłoby tą dwójkę do współpracy, żeby odkryli prawdziwą wzajemną wartość. Tylko co...No jasne!

\- Już wiem, mistrzu! Wiem, co musimy zrobić!

 **Kilka godzin później**

Wszyscy siedzieli jak na igłach w pałacowej kuchni. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Shifu i Oogway ich tu zgromadzili. Tygrysica i Po siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach stołu, spoglądając na siebie z jawną wrogością, przez co atmosfera była napięta dużo bardziej, niż zwykle. Wszyscy mieli tego serdecznie dosyć, ale nikt nie miał odwagi się odezwać.

W końcu do pomieszczenia wkroczyli obaj mistrzowie. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w ich stronę.

\- Uczniowie. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, ponieważ mistrz Oogway i ja mamy wam coś ważnego do ogłoszenia - powiedział Shifu.

\- Otóż postanowiliśmy zorganizować dla was nową formę treningu - rzekł Oogway, na co uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie z zaskoczeniem. - Będziecie podzieleni na drużyny. Kapitanem pierwszej będzie Po, a drugiej Tygrysica.

Oboje jak na zawołanie odetchnęli z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie będą musieli ze sobą współpracować.

\- Poproszę pozostałych, aby teraz wylosowali swoja przynależność. Czarna karteczka do drużyna Po, a pomarańczowa Tygrysicy.

Shifu wyciągnął w ich stronę koszyk z kilkoma karteczkami. Małpa, Żmija, Modliszka i Żuraw podeszli do niego i z podekscytowaniem sięgnęli do środka.

\- A teraz niech każdy stanie obok swojego kapitana - powiedział Shifu, uprzedzając jakiekolwiek okrzyki czy komentarze. Tak więc po stronie Po stanęli Małpa i Żuraw, a po stronie Tygrysicy Żmija i Modliszka.

\- Świetnie. Na razie to tyle. Nie będziemy wam zdradzać nic więcej. Wyśpijcie się. Jutro o wschodzie słońca stawcie się w Sali Bohaterów. Wtedy wytłumaczymy wam resztę - powiedział Oogway i wraz z Shifu opuścił kuchnię, zostawiając zaskoczoną szóstkę z głowami pełnymi pytań i różnorakich domysłów, o których, niestety, rozprawiali do dosyć późna.

Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co zgotowali dla nich mistrzowie.

* * *

 **Okeey, no to z tego rozdziału to by było na tyle. Jesteście ciekawi, co będzie dalej? Co takiego wymyślili Shifu i Oogway? Oczekujcie na kolejną część, zapewne zjawi się niedługo ;)**

 **Chociaż na pewno nie w tym tygodniu. Mam trochę zamieszania w życiu. Próbne egzaminy gimnazjalne, no i, uwaga, uwaga, wójt mojej gminy wydaje mój tomik z wierszami! Już w środę! Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby wszystko poszło gładko :D**

 **No i... PROSZĘ O OPINIE!**


	14. Niespodzianka Mistrzów

**Na samo "dzień dobry" bardzo dziękuję** **loli3934** **za wspominki o mnie i moich pracach w swoim FF. Osobiście uwielbiam Twoją twórczość, Lolu i z niecierpliwością czekam na kolejny rozdział :D No i dzięki za każdą opinię pod kolejnymi rozdziałami. Napełniają mnie motywacją na dalsze działania :D**

 **Dziękuję wszystkim cichym czytelnikom, którzy nie komentują, ale po wyświetleniach widzę, że jednak zaglądają. To bardzo miłe z Waszej strony, naprawdę :D**

 **I... oglądałam KFP 3! W wersji angielskiej (rozumiejąc coś przy tym, jestem z siebie dumna xD) i muszę Wam powiedzieć, że to jest NIESAMOWITE! Ja wiem, że dopiero była premiera i w ogóle, ale... JA CHCĘ JUŻ KFP4!**

 **I ta piosenka "Try" Jay Chou jest mega! *serducho* podobno na amerykańskiej premierze wszyscy zostali w sali kinowej i śpiewali to podczas napisów *serducho 2x* (to i "kung fu fighting" The Vamps). Nie wiem, jak Wy, ale ja idę do kina 1.04.2016! Nie ma innej opcji!**

 **Ach, no i nie wiem, czy ktoś zauważył, ale w opisie dodałam link do zwiastunu tego opowiadania. Tak mi się trochę nudziło ^^. Zamierzam robić takie zwiastuny także do moich pomysłów na dalsze części KFP, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba :D Macie tutaj jeszcze na wszelki wypadek:** /watch?v M9AgN6j5mZY

 **A do tego rozdziału tak mi pasuje ta piosenka (obejrzyjcie sobie cały filmik, końcówka jest mega 3):** **watch?v=gTIX730uGuE**

 **Okey, nie przedłużam, tylko zapraszam do czytania ;D**

 **P.S Dla tych, co czytali moje opowiadanie "Bo Stripy Baby kocha Cuddless, a Cuddless kocha Stripy Baby" info: pojawił się drugi rozdział tego opowiadania zapraszam :D**

* * *

Już o świcie wszyscy byli gotowi. Stali w Sali Bohaterów i czekali na informacje, które mieli przekazać im mistrzowie. Trwało to dosyć długo. Zaczynali się już powoli denerwować, że mistrzowie zapomnieli, albo coś w tym rodzaju, ale nie. Oboje przybyli na miejsce, gdzie ujrzeli już swoich uczniów. Oczywiście stali w swoich drużynach. Oogway zatrzymał się na środku sali, natomiast Shifu zbliżył się do Potężnej Piątki i Smoczego Wojownika.

\- Uczniowie. Zapewne zastanawiacie się, jaki rodzaj treningu wam na dzisiaj zgotowaliśmy. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Czekają was zawody - powiedział. Zapanowało delikatne zamieszanie, kiedy z gardeł jego podwładnych wydobyły się szepty i dźwięki ekscytacji. Mistrz uciszył to jednym ruchem dłoni. - Celem będzie zdobycie proporca. Ta drużyna, która zrobi to szybciej, wygrywa.

\- Bułka z masłem - mruknął Po, zacierając ręce. Miał dwoje bardzo szybkich członków drużyny, a sam również miał bardzo dobrą kondycję. Shifu uśmiechnął się.

\- To byłaby bułka z masłem. Gdyby nie to, że oprócz wzajemnego wyścigu, musicie brać pod uwagę pułapki, zasadzki, oraz to, że proporca strzeże mistrz Oogway i ja.

To wywołało tylko dodatkowe zamieszanie. Wtedy zbliżył się do nich mistrz Oogway i położył na ziemi dwie mapy. Dziwne, nikt wcześniej nie zauważył czegoś takiego w jego dłoniach.

\- Tutaj macie mapy, które wskażą wam drogę do proporca. Nie uwzględniają one jednak pułapek. Pamiętajcie, że atak może nastąpić w każdej chwili - ostrzegł stary żółw. Wszyscy zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie dość ponuro.

\- I w dodatku zawody będą trwały, dopóki proporzec nie zostanie zdobyty - zaznaczył jego towarzysz. - Wszystko jasne?

Spojrzał uważnie po twarzach swoich uczniów.

\- Mam jedno pytanie - zaczęła Tygrysica. Shifu gestem pokazał jej, by mówiła. - Czy są jakieś zasady? Ciosy i akcje zabronione, albo coś w tym rodzaju?

\- Macie po prostu grać uczciwie - odparł za niego Oogway. Jego młodszy przyjaciel potwierdził te słowa krótkim skinieniem głowy. - Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Zapanowała cisza. Nikt najwyraźniej nie miał pytań. Panowała za to dość napięta atmosfera. Po i Tygrysica zerkali na siebie raz po raz. Każde z nich mówiło sobie w duchu, że to jego drużyna zdobędzie proporzec. Przecież nie ma nawet takiej opcji, żeby to drugie wygrało. To by oznaczało, że źle dowodzi, a to z kolei automatycznie oddałoby władzę nad zespołem temu drugiemu.

\- Świetnie. A więc my udamy się już do celu, a wy wyruszycie z dokładnie tego miejsca za dwie godziny. Możecie zacząć rozplanowywać taktykę, zbierać zapasy żywności. Przydadzą wam się. Od momentu opuszczenia pałacu w celu poszukiwania proporca jesteście zawodnikami. Powodzenia - powiedział mistrz Shifu, po czym wraz z Oogway'em opuścił Salę Bohaterów.

\- Małpo, zorganizuj zapasy z kuchni, Żurawiu, zajmij się pakowaniem najważniejszych przedmiotów. Ja przestudiuję mapę. Spotkajmy się tutaj co najmniej za półtorej godziny - powiedział od razu Po. Jego przyjaciele natychmiast zabrali się za wykonywanie polecenia. Tygrysica nie zamierzała być gorsza.

\- Żmijo, Modliszko, zajmijcie się zapasami. Za godzinę spotkamy się tutaj, żeby omówić strategię - poleciła swoim podwładnym, a ci, tak samo jak poprzednia dwójka, wyszli z Sali Bohaterów wykonać zadanie. Zostali tylko Po i Tygrysica, którzy rozeszli się na dwa najbardziej oddalone od siebie końce pomieszczenia. O nie, nie zamierzali ryzykować, żeby to drugie podpatrzyło plany. Musieli wybrać punkty strategiczne, odpowiednie miejsca do noclegu. Zapowiadała się ciężka gra. Oboje mieli tego świadomość.

Panda zamierzał pokazać Tygrysicy, dlaczego to właśnie on dowodzi. Że potrafi to robić, bez względu na to, co ona sobie myśli. Poza tym doskonale znał styl walki swoich mistrzów, w końcu oboje go trenowali. Ona nie wiedziała o nich praktycznie nic.

Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę tego, że Tygrysica szybko łączy fakty i zdążyła się tego i owego dowiedzieć. A raczej wywnioskować.

Czas mijał nieubłaganie. Omawianie strategii powoli miało się ku końcowi. Pora wyruszać w drogę. Obie drużyny stanęły w progu pałacu. Zostało im tylko kilka minut. Nikt nic nie mówił. Na razie woleli trzymać języki za zębami. Były tylko spojrzenia. Spojrzenia pełne pewności siebie pomieszanej z nienawiścią. Chyba każdy wie, do kogo one należały.

W końcu rozległ się dźwięk dzwona, rozpoczynającego zawody. Obie drużyny wystartowały niemal natychmiastowo. Przez chwilę mieli nawet równe tempo, ale potem Tygrysica nagle skręciła w stronę zaznaczonego na mapie lasu. Tam był dobry punkt strategiczny, a nikt chyba nie radził sobie w takich miejscach lepiej od niej. Po natomiast poprowadził swoich przyjaciół w stronę pobliskich pagórków.

\- Miejcie się na baczności. Tutaj mogą być jakieś pułapki - ostrzegł towarzyszy. Ci skinęli głowami i wszyscy zwolnili kroku. - Żuraw, obserwuj drogę z góry.

Skrzydlaty wojownik wzniósł się w powietrze. Tak, mieli o tyle uproszczone zadanie, że Żuraw mógł wypatrzyć większość pułapek, zanim w nie wpadną. Pod tym względem gorzej miała drużyna Tygrysicy, która już na samym wstępie natknęła się na pierwszą pułapkę. Mieli wiele szczęścia, że bystre oczy ich kapitana zauważyły tradycyjną linkę tuż przy ziemi, która to zapewne miała uruchomić jakieś paskudztwo. Zwykle w pośpiechu nie zauważa się takich rzeczy.

Oboje mieli świadomość, że nie będzie to łatwe zadanie.

 ***Kilka godzin później, drużyna Tygrysicy***

Zbliżała się pora posiłku. Tygrysica wyprzedziła nieco swoich towarzyszy, żeby zbadać teren, ale nie zauważyła żadnych pułapek, ani nic w tym stylu. Do tej pory natknęli się już na dwie, z czego w jedną omal nie wpadli. Na szczęście Modliszka zdążył ich w porę ostrzec, że coś jest nie tak, dzięki czemu nadrobili nieco drogi, obchodząc niebezpieczeństwo dookoła.

\- Teren czysty, ale lepiej mieć się na baczności - powiedziała, wracając do pozostałych. Ci skinęli głowami i zabrali się za szybkie przygotowanie jedzenia. Kobieta przez chwilę patrzyła na nich, jakby się zawiesiła, albo coś w tym stylu, ale zaraz podeszła bliżej, żeby pomóc. W międzyczasie zerknęła na leżącą obok niej na ziemi mapę. Od proporca dzieliła ich masa drogi. O ile nie znajdą żadnych przeszkód, powinni dotrzeć do niego jutro w południe. Miała nadzieję, że Po i jego drużynę spotkało po drodze coś bardzo niemiłego, co wyeliminuje ich z gry, albo chociaż poważnie opóźni. Nie mogła tego przegrać. Nie zamierzała podporządkowywać się temu nadętemu bufonowi. Prędzej odejdzie z Pałacu. Co z tego, że akurat tu znalazła dom. Miejsce, gdzie nikt od niej nie uciekał, gdzie nikt nie nazywał jej potworem. Miejsce, gdzie nikt się jej nie bał. Takie, w którym mogła znaleźć kogoś, z kim mogła porozmawiać, kto pomoże jej, kiedy sama nie będzie w stanie sobie pomóc. W końcu już poczyniła ogromne postępy, sama to zauważała. Nadal miała nieco słaby kontakt z innymi, bo jednak nie była w stanie tak po prostu przestawić się z dnia na dzień na tryb jakieś wielkiej przyjaciółki. W każdym razie gdyby nie ten cały panda, byłoby idealnie.

\- Może powinnam pójść na małe zwiady po jedzeniu? Mogę być niezauważalna, więc będzie mi łatwiej - powiedziała ni z tego, ni z owego Żmija. Tygrysica spojrzała na nią przelotnie i skinęła głową.

\- Dobry pomysł. Modliszka i ja zajmiemy się sprzątaniem - odparła, zwijając mapę. - Przydałoby się też sprawdzić, gdzie znajduje się druga drużyna. Oni mają łatwiej, bo mogą nas wypatrzyć z powietrza. Dlatego wybrałam drogę przez las. Nie zrobią tego tak łatwo.

\- Zajmę się tym. Może i jestem mały, ale też i szybki. Poza tym nie zauważą mnie - zaproponował Modliszka. Tygryska ponownie skinęła głową.

\- Świetnie. Wyruszysz jak tylko skończymy.

Po tych słowach zabrała się za swoje tofu. Może i nie miało jakiegoś wybitnego smaku, ale było sycące i dodawało energii. A o to w gruncie rzeczy chodziło.

\- Tygrysico, mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie? - spytała dość nieśmiało Żmija. Pasiasta zmarszczyła nieco brwi, ale zgodziła się ruchem głowy. Żmija wzięła głęboki oddech. - A więc... dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo nie lubisz Po? Wyłączając fakt, że oboje chcecie dowodzić drużyną?

Pytanie bardzo ją zaskoczyło. Tak bardzo, że przez chwilę nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Po prostu zastygła z szeroko otwartymi oczami i tofu w połowie drogi do ust. Dlaczego go nie lubiła? Tak właściwie to sama nie wiedziała. Nie lubiła jego stylu bycia, tego, w jaki sposób się do niej odnosił. W gruncie rzeczy nie lubiła go dlatego, że on nie lubił jej. Takie błędne koło.

\- To reakcja łańcuchowa. Oboje się nie lubimy i tyle - wzruszyła ramionami, odkładając posiłek na bok. Nagle zniknął jej apetyt.

\- Bo tak naprawdę go nie znasz. Widzisz tylko tę stronę, którą on stara się pokazać. Nie zawsze wychodzi mu to na dobre. Złe nawyki z przeszłości.

\- Wiem. Powiedział mi - mruknęła. Żmija i Modliszka spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- Ale co ci powiedział? - spytali jednocześnie.

\- Opowiedział o Tai Lungu, o tym, że mistrz Shifu nie chciał go trenować. O tym, co się wydarzyło - odparła. Nie rozumiała, do czego zmierzali. Oni natomiast nadal byli ciężko zszokowani tym, że Po opowiedział o wszystkim jej, a im jakoś przez tyle lat na tyle nie zaufał. Strasznie ich to zabolało.

\- Kiedy to zrobił? - dopytywał Modliszka. Tygrysica wzruszyła ramionami. Nie zamierzała im się spowiadać.

\- Nie ważne. Powiedzmy, że był to krótki urywek szczerej rozmowy. Nie bójcie się, więcej do tego nie dojdzie - mruknęła nieco zirytowana.

\- Nie poznałaś go jeszcze. Nie widzisz tego, jak się zachowuje, kiedy zaczyna gotować, albo kiedy ma dobry dzień. To dobry przyjaciel, tylko trzeba umieć szanować jego zamknięcie w sobie. Tamta sprawa z Tai Lungiem bardzo go dotknęła. Nie jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Dlatego wszystkich od siebie odpycha. Nie powie nikomu tego, że po prostu się boi, że nie da sobie rady, że zawiedzie. Nie pokazuje tego, ale przyjaciele są dla niego najważniejsi i boi się, że pewnego dnia nas zawiedzie. Boi się, że coś nam się stanie, dlatego chce mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Wtedy wie, że nic złego nam się nie stanie - powiedziała Żmija.

\- Tak, a całą złość wyładowuje na mnie - warknęła nieco zdenerwowana Tygrysica. Modliszka pokręcił głową.

\- To nie tak. Po prostu macie... bardzo podobne charaktery. Dlatego się kłócicie. Musicie się po prostu zaakceptować - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tygryska wzruszyła ramionami. W tym momencie mało ją to obchodziło.

\- Wątpię, aby ten temat był konieczny do realizowania. Powinniśmy skupić się na zadaniu - powiedziała i wstała, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Modliszka i Żmija znów spojrzeli po sobie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Nie było sensu. I tak do niczego jej nie zmuszą.

 ***W tym samym czasie, drużyna Po***

Właśnie kończyli posiłek. Po po raz kolejny przestudiował mapę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Naprawdę nie możesz ich namierzyć, Żurawiu? - spytał. Jego przyjaciel pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- W żaden sposób. Wiedziała, co robi, ukrywając się w lesie - odparł. Po siłą rzeczy musiał przyznać mu rację. Była niezła, ale na pewno nie lepsza od niego. Dzięki Żurawiowi ominęli wszystkie czyhające na nich pułapki. On również wiedział, co robi.

\- Mogą próbować nas śledzić. Małpo, miej oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte. Żuraw raczej nie wypatrzy Modliszki ani Żmii z powietrza.

Małpa skinął głową, zawiązując tobołek. Po znał wszystkie możliwości swoich przyjaciół, wiedział, czego ma się po nich spodziewać. Co innego Tygrysica. Ich trening opierał się głównie na wzajemnym unikaniu się i powstrzymywaniu chęci mordu. Nie mógł rozgryźć tego, co siedzi w jej głowie.

\- Dobra, zbierajcie się, chłopaki. Jeszcze kawał drogi przed nami, a oni nie mogą nas wyprzedzić - zakomenderował, podnosząc się i chowając mapę do plecaka.

\- Nie oddasz zwycięstwa tak łatwo, co? - zażartował Małpa. Po uniósł minimalnie kąciki ust, ale jego spojrzenie wyrażało raczej determinację, aniżeli rozbawienie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział. Jego przyjaciel odszedł kawałek, pomóc Żurawiowi, nadal z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nigdy nie powierzę żadnej misji tej nieodpowiedzialnej, samolubnej kocicy. Nie mogę was aż tak narażać - mruknął cicho sam do siebie.

W końcu każda sprawa ma jakieś drugie dno.

\- Możemy ruszać - poinformował go Żuraw, więc zarzucił swój pakunek na plecy i ruszyli w odpowiednim kierunku.

 ***Drużyna Tygrysicy***

Jej ucho, ni stąd ni zowąd, wychwyciło jakiś podejrzany dźwięk. Zatrzymała się, nasłuchując czujnie. Wiedziała, że to mogłaby być Żmija albo Modliszka wracający ze zwiadów. Swoją drogą dziwne, że jeszcze nie wrócili. Wtedy ponownie usłyszała jakiś szelest. Ktoś poruszał się bardzo szybko. Możliwe, że to jeden z zapowiedzianych wcześniej ataków. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem. Powinna była zostawić przy sobie jednego członka drużyny. Modliszka na pewno poradziłby sobie sam na zwiadach.

Znowu ten sam dźwięk. Nie, tym razem było ich więcej. Jakby przemieszczała się nie jedna osoba, ale pięć. Zmarszczyła brwi. Czy to jakiś podstęp? Rozejrzała się, ale nadal nie mogła nikogo dostrzec w gęstwinie. W dodatku powoli zaczynało zmierzchać. Owszem, dobrze widziała w ciemności, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że sprawa była nieco utrudniona. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Wiedziała, że jakoś sobie poradzi, ale to mogło ją cholernie opóźnić. Nie było opcji, żeby tak sobie stała i czekała na ewentualny atak. Ruszyła więc dalej dość szybkim krokiem.

Musiała coś wymyślić, żeby ich zgubić. Co, jeśli to Po i jego drużyna? Pewnie będą chcieli zaatakować, kiedy tylko proporzec pojawi się im na horyzoncie. Nie zamierzała im na to pozwolić.

Jej myśl rozwiały jednak dochodzące z pewnej odległości odgłosy walki. Rzuciła się biegiem w tamtym kierunku. Może i mieli jakieś zawody, ale nadal musieli bronić innych przed bandytami, rabusiami i innymi tego typu cwaniaczkami. Po kilkunastu minutach znalazła się przy granicy lasu. Schowała się za jakimiś dość gęstymi krzakami, żeby tylko nikt jej nie dostrzegł i przyjrzała się scenie, która rozgrywała się na pagórku nieopodal.

Zobaczyła drużynę pandy, która zmagała się z piątką dziwnie wyglądających wilków z zakrytymi twarzami. Zmarszczyła brwi. Czyli prowadzili teraz walkę? A ona, głupia, zboczyła ze ścieżki. Mogła w tym czasie ruszyć w stronę proporcja. Żmija i Modliszka pewnie będą jej szukać.

No właśnie. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zauważyła ich oboje. Walczyli wraz z Po, Małpą i Żurawiem.

\- Co jest grane? - spytała samą siebie. Dlaczego oni pomagali drugiej drużynie? Musieli zgarnąć tamten proporzec! Wtedy usłyszała za sobą szelest i uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili, unikając ciosu pięścią w głowę. Przeturlała się na bok, zrzucając tobołek z prowiantem i mapą i wstała, gotowa do walki. Za nią stała kolejna piątka przeciwników, wyglądających dokładnie tak samo, jak ci, z którymi walczyli pozostali.

\- Jest i kotek - powiedział jeden z nich, ruszając wprost na nią. Zareagowała instynktownie. Uniknęła ciosu, sprawiając, że facet stracił równowagę, po czym zdzieliła go w kark, tak że upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Na szczęście nie użyła całej swojej siły. Umiała już się kontrolować.

\- Tygrysico! To nie wyzwanie! To prawdziwi bandyci! - usłyszała z pagórka głos Żmii. Musiała dotrzeć do pozostałych. Widocznie wiedzieli o czymś, o czym ona nie miała pojęcia. Sprzedając kolejnemu bandycie mocnego kopa z półobrotu rzuciła się biegiem w stronę walczących.

\- Skąd wiecie, że to nie wyzwanie? - spytała, będąc już wystarczająco blisko. Po posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie, którego znaczenia nie potrafiła odgadnąć.

\- Znamy ich. Są z dosyć daleka. Gdzieś z okolic więzienia Chor-Gan - powiedział, znowu przypuszczając atak. Więzienie Chor-Gan... czyli mogli współpracować z Tai Lungiem? Zatrzymała kolejny cios na chwilę przed wywołaniem jakichkolwiek szkód na jej ciele, po czym mocnym kopniakiem posłała swojego przeciwnika kilka metrów dalej. Było ich więcej. Musieli działać jakoś inaczej. Pokonali dwóch, trzeci już się podnosił i wracał do akcji.

\- Po, mam pewien pomysł! - krzyknęła. Nie pokonają ich na otwartej przestrzeni, ale w lesie przecież będzie to łatwiejsze! Po drodze na pagórek widziała jedno miejsce idealne na zasadzkę.

\- Zapomnij, damy sobie radę bez tego! - odparował Po, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Nie miał zamiaru oddawać dowodzenia w jej ręce. W tym momencie zaatakowało go trzech bandytów na raz. Powoli zaczynał się cofać, aż w końcu oberwał dość mocno w brzuch, aż zatoczył się nieco w tył. Tygrysica zaklęła cicho i doskoczyła do niego, natychmiast powalając jednego z jego przeciwników.

\- Zaufaj mi! Musimy działać drużynowo. Przecież wiem, że nie jestem tu sama! Nikomu nic się nie stanie, obiecuję - spojrzała na niego. Musiał jej teraz zaufać, chociaż wiedziała, że to nie będzie dla niego łatwe. Ona sama nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś nią dyrygował, wolała sama dbać o własne bezpieczeństwo, ale skoro już była opcja pewnej współpracy, musieli ją wykorzystać. - Przecież wszyscy chcemy z tego wyjść zwycięsko!

Panda prychnął cicho.

\- Będę tego żałować - mruknął i skinął głową na znak zgody. Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd zostali zmuszeni do przebywania w swoim towarzystwie.

\- No dobra. ZA MNĄ! - krzyknęła i ruszyła biegiem z powrotem w stronę lasu. Pozostała piątka spojrzała po sobie zaskoczona, po czym ruszyli za nią tak szybko, jak tylko mogli, W ostatniej chwili upewniła się, że są tuż za nią, po czym zanurkowała pośród gęstych krzaków i drzew.

\- Co dokładnie planujesz? - spytał Po, pojawiając się tuż za nią. Z dość sporym naciskiem na słowo "dokładnie". Tygrysica westchnęła ciężko.

\- Spróbujemy ich zgubić pośród gęstwin. Będą nas szukać, a my w tym czasie zrobimy małą zasadzkę, żeby mieć pewność, że już nie będą nas niepokoić - wyjaśniła.

\- Razem ich nie zgubimy. Musimy się rozdzielić i schować. Przeczekać to - odparł Po. Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Wiedziała, że miał rację. Ona raczej stawiałaby na bieganie w kółko, aż przeciwnicy zgubią trop. Skoro jednak on zaufał jej w kwestii odwrotu, ona powinna zaufać mu tym razem.

\- Skoro tak uważasz.

Panda uniósł nieco kąciki ust.

\- Małpo, ukryj się gdzieś u góry, na drzewie. Żmijo, Modliszko, liście, okolice z kamieniami będą idealne do schowania się. Żuraw, monitoruj sytuację z góry. Tylko bądź niezauważony - zakomenderował szybko i na tyle cicho, żeby nikt poza wymienionymi osobami go nie usłyszał. Cała czwórka skinęła głowami i zrobiła tak, jak im polecił. Został im tylko problem schowania ogromnego, czarno-białego pandy i kobiety tygrys o dość jasnym ubarwieniu futra.

\- Tam! - wskazała na ukryty, niemal niewidoczny za ogromnymi liśćmi dół, który najwyraźniej był częścią tunelu, który dokądś prowadził. Nie czekając na Smoczego Wojownika, wskoczyła do środka. Tunel był ciemny, ale ona i tak co nieco widziała. Chwilę później usłyszała, że tuż przy niej ląduje jej towarzysz. Och, czyli miała z nim spędzić czas sam na sam? Oby tylko się nawzajem nie pozabijali.

\- A więc czekamy? - spytał panda. No tak, on nie widział reszty tunelu.

\- To jest tunel. Dokądś prowadzi - poinformowała go.

\- Niech zgadnę. Chcesz to sprawdzić, prawda? - spytał.

\- A ty nie? - spojrzała na niego. Zauważyła zaciekawienie na jego twarzy. Był chyba niemal tak samo podekscytowany, jak ona.

\- A co z pozostałymi? Zostawimy ich od tak?

Przewróciła oczami, czego on nie mógł zobaczyć w panującym dookoła mroku.

\- Po, poradzą sobie chwilę bez nas. Bandyci będą tu się jeszcze trochę kręcić, więc nawet lepiej, jeśli nie będziemy się wychylać. Zdążymy tu wrócić - przekonywała go. Już dawno nauczyła się, że pewne rzeczy trzeba sprawdzać od razu po odkryciu. Zwykle później okazują się być przydatne. Po wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie chciał zostawiać reszty Potężnej Piątki samych sobie. Martwił się o nich. Ale przecież to wyszkoleni wojownicy. Potrafili walczyć, przecież trenowali w pałacu razem z nim. Wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy są dość groźnymi przeciwnikami.

\- No dobra. Idziemy - zdecydował w końcu. Nie mógł zobaczyć uśmiechu, który zagościł na jej twarzy.

\- Tylko nie potknij się o jakiś korzeń - rzuciła i ruszyła powoli wgłąb tunelu.

\- Tobie to łatwo mówić - mruknął panda, chwytając się jedną ręką ściany. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli chociaż z jednej strony będzie czuł podpórkę.

 ***Mistrzowie Oogway i Shifu***

\- Nie mogę ich namierzyć, mistrzu - powiedział Shifu, podchodząc do starego żółwia. Ten przez chwilę się zamyślił.

\- Może obrali jakiś inny, nie zaznaczony na mapie skrót? - zastanowił się głośno. Shifu pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma innego skrótu. Mistrzu, czyżby któraś pułapka okazała się zbyt trudna?

\- Nie, Shifu. Nie ma tam żadnej pułapki, z którą by sobie nie poradzili - zaprzeczył Oogway.

\- W takim razie co się stało?

\- Pewnie dobrze się schowali. W końcu nadal myślą, że walczą przeciwko sobie - żółw uśmiechnął się nieco. Plan jego przyjaciela był niemal idealny.

\- Tak, tak, ale jak mamy ich połączyć, skoro nie wiemy, gdzie są?

\- Spokojnie. Żadna drużyna nie zdobędzie proporca, jeżeli nie zaczną współpracować - odparł starszy mistrz, wskazując na powiewający na wietrze za nim dość spory, złoty proporzec. Shifu skinął głową.

\- Wiem, mistrzu. Ale martwię się. Może to jednak był błąd? Może trzeba było to rozegrać w inny sposób? - wyraził powątpiewanie.

\- Och, Shifu. Masz strasznie słabą wiarę. Nic tak nie jednoczy wojowników jak walka. Uwierz w nich. Daj im działać. Działać po swojemu. Pozwól im być sobą - pouczył go Oogway. Shifu westchnął ciężko.

\- Masz rację, mistrzu. Niepotrzebnie panikuję.

Po tych słowach usiadł na trawie obok swojego mistrza, wpatrując się w rozciągającą się w dole dolinę. Za sobą mieli proporzec, las i zachód słońca. Przed sobą zaś widok na całą dolinę w pełnej okazałości. Spodziewali się młodych dopiero jutro w południe. Teraz raczej mogli liczyć na spokojną noc.

A raczej mogliby, gdyby wprawne ucho Shifu nie wychwyciło jakiegoś dźwięku. Natychmiast się odwrócił, ale za nimi nikogo nie było. Tylko powiewający, złoty proporzec.

Proporzec, na którym coś było.

\- Mistrzu, spójrz - zwrócił uwagę starszego przyjaciela, a ten odwrócił się i przytrzymał proporzec, aby dowiedzieć się, co jest na nim napisane.

 _"Tai Lung pozdrawia."_

\- Tai Lung - oczy Shifu rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Nie, nie teraz... dlaczego Zeng go nie powiadomił? Czyżby wzmocnione straże nie pomogły? - O nie, Po nie jest gotowy! Nie dostał Smoczego Zwoju! Poza tym on i Piątka są teraz nie wiadomo gdzie!

\- Nie panikuj, Shifu. Co ma być, będzie. Nic się nie dzieje przypadkowo - powiedział stary żółw. - Wracajmy do pałacu.

\- Co? Tak po prostu?! - zdziwił się jego towarzysz. Oogway tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Co ma być, będzie - powtórzył.


	15. Nie mamy czasu

**Oto jestem w kolejnym rozdziale! Wybaczcie długą przerwę, miałam urwanie głowy (w sumie to nadal mam, ale mniejsze ^^).**

 **Dziękuję** **Loli3934** **za znalezienie chwilki dla moich ficków, no i koniecznie zajrzyjcie na jej profil na wattpad, nie zawiedziecie się! :D**

 **Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom za przybywanie i czytanie tej opowieści. W sumie istnieje głównie dzięki tej rosnącej cyferce w statystykach, czyli Waszemu czytaniu. Nie, żebym narzekała, ale jakiś komentarz od czasu do czasu by się przydał ^^**

 **Okey, nie przedłużam, zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

\- Widzisz jakieś wyjście? - spytał Po, ponownie potykając się o jakiś wystający korzeń. Tygrysica przewróciła oczami.

\- Gdybym widziała, powiedziałabym ci - powiedziała z lekką nutą irytacji w głosie. Nie mogła zauważyć, że panda za jej plecami posłał jej pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

\- Nie powinniśmy byli się tu zapuszczać i zostawiać pozostałych - mruknął, przykładając rękę do ściany, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie iść.

\- Och, daj spokój, są dorośli i znają kung fu, poradzą sobie. Nie jesteś ich niańką, do cholery - warknęła. Denerwowała ją ta ciągła gadka, że oni sobie nie poradzą, trzeba ich chronić i w ogóle. Przecież jakimś cudem otrzymali tytuły mistrzów, prawda? Jeszcze trochę i panda zacznie za nimi chodzić do łazienki, żeby się upewnić, że nie wpadną do klozetu. - A może to po prostu ty tchórzysz i używasz ich jako wymówki, co? - rzuciła pandzie wyzywające spojrzenie. Tylko w ten sposób była w stanie zmotywować go do dalszej drogi. Jak się wycofa, będzie kicha. Jej samej jakoś tak nie bardzo pasowało to, że muszą spędzić razem tyle czasu, ale chyba chcieli ukończyć te zawody cali zdrowi? Innego wyjścia nie było.

\- Ja? Chyba żartujesz! - obruszył się Po. Jak ona śmiała mówić o nim takie rzeczy? Najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, czego już w życiu dokonał!

\- A więc przestań się mazać z łaski swojej i skup się na drodze, bo zaraz znowu się o coś przewrócisz - powiedziała zgryźliwie. No i oczywiście w tym samym momencie panda potknął się o kolejny wystający kamień. Albo korzeń. Cholera wie, co to w ogóle było.

\- Bardzo zabawne - użył równie nieprzyjemnego tonu jak i ona. Gdyby nie panujące dookoła ciemności zapewne zmierzyliby się teraz nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. - Mogłabyś wreszcie doprowadzić nas do jakiegokolwiek wyjścia?

\- Przecież cały czas to robię! - wrzasnęła kobieta, niemal całkowicie tracąc do niego cierpliwość. - To ty ciągle narzekasz. Sam nigdzie byś nie doszedł, bo nic nie widzisz, więc zdaj się na mnie chociaż jeden pieprzony raz! Mi również nie bardzo pasuje to, że tu razem utknęliśmy, ale skoro jednak tak się stało, mógłbyś chociaż na chwilę przestać być takim nadętym bufonem! Usiłuję ci pomóc, zrozum to! Przecież jestem po twojej stronie! Nie wyjdziemy stąd, jeżeli ciągle będziesz mi robić pod górkę!

\- Ja robię ci pod górkę?! To ty ciągle mi przeszkadzasz! Wpychasz się na przywódczą pozycję na każdej misji, jakbyś w ogóle miała jakieś lepsze pomysły i strategie, niż ja!

\- Mam! Potrafię sobie poradzić i chcę jak najlepiej, ale ty ciągle wszystko komplikujesz! Co cię tak boli, że czasami pokieruję drużyną?!

\- Bo to ja nią kieruję, nie ty! - wrzasnął Po, aż po tunelu poniosło się echo. Tygrysica odruchowo nadstawiła uszu, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie przywoła to jakiegoś zagrożenia. - Nie pozwolę ci odebrać mi kolejnej ważnej dla mnie rzeczy!

\- Niczego ci nie odbieram! Po, zrozum to wreszcie! Rany Boskie, jak ja nienawidzę tych twoich irracjonalnych pretensji!

\- Więc dlaczego nie odejdziesz?! Masz już, czego chciałaś. Nikt się ciebie nie boi. Droga wolna!

\- Nie odejdę, bo nie pozwolę TOBIE odebrać mi JEDYNEJ ważnej rzeczy! Jestem uparta i nie odwiedziesz mnie od zmiany decyzji, więc lepiej ją zaakceptuj! - powiedziała stanowczo, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku wędrówki.

\- Dlaczego uczepiłaś się akurat Jadeitowego Pałacu?!

\- Nie twój interes, pando - ucięła ostro Tygrysica, nie chcąc mu o tym mówić. Nie jemu. Nie może uznać jej za słabą. Od razu znalazłaby się na straconej pozycji.

\- Ja powiedziałem ci już, co mnie trapi. Może tak teraz twoja kolej, co? - jego ton zmiękł. Kobieta zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Czy to była jakaś jego pieprzona gra? Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Jako że świetnie widziała w ciemnościach, mogła zauważyć, że wyraz jego twarzy również złagodniał. Jakby... naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć.

\- Ta jasne. A potem wykorzystasz to, żeby mnie stąd wykurzyć - mruknęła, nadal dość twardym głosem. Panda jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Obiecuję. A ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego nieufnie, ale zaraz potem westchnęła. Jeżeli wtedy on przestanie na nią tak warczeć...

\- Uczepiłam się Jadeitowego Pałacu bo... bo to jedyne miejsce, w którym kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek mnie chciał. Mówię tu głównie o Shifu i Oogway'u. Nie znam swoich rodziców. Porzucili mnie na progu sierocińca kiedy miałam zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Potem też nie było lepiej. Nie potrafiłam panować nad swoją siłą. Gdziekolwiek nie szłam, słyszałam, że jestem potworem. Bestią, której nikt nie chce. Zamykali mnie w odizolowanym od reszty pomieszczeniu. Siedziałam tam, dopóki nie osiągnęłam odpowiedniego wieku. W dniu moich urodzin dosłownie mnie wyrzucili. Zabronili wracać. Tak więc tułałam się po świecie. Niedługo potem okazało się, że muszę się ukrywać, bo zaczęły mnie ścigać organy bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy znalazłam się w Jadeitowym Pałacu, myślałam, że teraz już skończę w więzieniu, że mój los jest przesądzony. A tu nagle okazało się, że Oogway I Shifu chcą się mną zaopiekować. Że chcą mi pomóc. Nie mogłam nie skorzystać z tej szansy. Obiecałam sobie, że nie stracę tego, co zyskałam podczas pobytu tutaj przez jednego marudnego pandę.

Po zatkało. Nie miał pojęcia. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo był samolubny. Ile krzywdy jej wyrządził. I on chciał zostać Smoczym Wojownikiem? Stał się niemal jak Tai Lung. Smoczy Zwój był mu potrzebny do jego własnych celów. Do zemsty. A nie pomyślał o tym, że ma komuś pomóc. W tym momencie było mu tak strasznie wstyd. Gdyby mógł widzieć w ciemności tak jak jego towarzyszka, mógłby zobaczyć cień cierpienia wymalowany na jej twarzy. Ona za to zauważyła żal w jego oczach. Zaskoczyło ją to. A jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyły ją jego słowa.

\- Przepraszam. Może jednak jestem takim irytującym, samolubnym pandą, za jakiego mnie uważasz.

Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. Czy aby na pewno nie miała jakiś omamów słuchowych?

\- Co? - spytała bezmyślnie, jednak on nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Żeby się stąd wydostać, musimy współpracować. Wchodzisz w to? - spytał, wyciągając ku niej rękę. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, to jego dłoń była skierowana trochę za bardzo na prawo, ale skąd miał to wiedzieć? Zaskoczona, ale jednocześnie zadowolona Tygrysica uścisnęła ją z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wchodzę - powiedziała.

 ***Pozostali członkowie Piątki***

\- Gdzie oni są? - spytał cicho Małpa, schodząc z drzewa.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - powiedziała Żmija, wypełzając spod sterty liści.

\- Myślicie, że już sobie poszli? - spośród kilku kamieni wyszedł Modliszka. Małpa wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podejrzewam, że tak. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tu długo koczowali, to nie miałoby sensu - stwierdził.

\- Nie ma ich! - krzyknął Żuraw, lądując tuż przy nich. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Musimy znaleźć Po i Tygrysicę, a potem ostrzec Oogway'a i Shifu. Nie wydaje mi się, aby ci bandyci wpadli sobie od tak pogawędzić - powiedziała znów Żmija, rozglądając się niepewnie dookoła.

\- Ale oni mogą być wszędzie! - jęknął Modliszka. Że też musieli się rozdzielać!

\- Jeżeli są gdzieś razem, to na pewno znajdziemy ich po odgłosach kłótni - rzucił pół żartem Żuraw. Nikt się jednak nie uśmiechnął.

\- Lepiej zróbmy to jak najszybciej. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Mam złe przeczucia - Żmija wzdrygnęła się. Dlaczego ciągle czuła na sobie czyiś wzrok? Jakby ktoś ich obserwował...

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, że właśnie znalazło się na pozycji zwierzyny w pewnej szalonej grze...

 ***Oogway i Shifu***

Jadeitowy Pałac nadal był nienaruszony. Nic się nie stało. Shifu jednak nadal rozglądał się na boki zaniepokojony. Czuł się nieswojo. Czuł się źle. Dlaczego Oogway postanowił opuścić ich uczniów? Dlaczego chciał wrócić do Jadeitowego Pałacu?

Zbliżała się noc, wszędzie było już prawie ciemno. Aura odpowiadała jego nastrojowi. Tai Lung jest na wolności. Idzie ku nim. A Po nie był gotowy. Jeszcze nie odkrył tego czegoś. Shifu zaczynał nawet wątpić, czy Oogway na pewno dokonał odpowiedniego wyboru. Może jednak Tygrysica bardziej by się do tego nadawała? Po nienawidził swojego przybranego brata i to mogło go zgubić. Bał się, że sytuacja sprzed lat znowu się powtórzy. Sam bał się tego, ile z jego pierwszego adoptowanego syna czaiło się w drugim.

Stary żółw poprowadził go tak dobrze im obu znaną ścieżką prowadzącą do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Zwykle tu medytowali. Ale przecież tym razem nie było na to czasu! Wróg się zbliżał.

\- Mistrzu, Tai Lung się uwolnił, chyba nie zamierzasz teraz medytować?! - spytał poddenerwowany. Oogway spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Czasami najlepsza droga to się uspokoić i pozwolić wydarzeniom toczyć się według ich własnego toku - odparł, w końcu stając pod Drzewem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na soczyste owoce i piękne, różowe płatki porastające gałęzie wraz z zielonymi liśćmi. Oto obraz idealnego spokoju, miejsce pełne nostalgii i zadumy.

\- Po jeszcze nie jest gotowy, nie da rady Tai Lungowi!

\- Nie, jeżeli nadal będziesz w ich obu widzieć takie podobieństwo.

\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić - westchnął Shifu. - Po chce się na nim odegrać. Jego działaniami kierują tylko i wyłącznie jego własne cele!

\- Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem - powtórzył już po raz wtóry stary żółw. - Są pewne czynniki, które pomogą mu zrozumieć jego własne błędy. Może również pomogą ci zrozumieć twoje. Musisz w niego uwierzyć, Shifu. I przypomnieć sobie, że Po nie jest Tai Lungiem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwił się jego druh.

\- Że wszystko się ułoży. Ale musisz mi coś obiecać, Shifu. Mój przyjacielu, obiecaj mi, że uwierzysz.

\- Ja... ja się postaram - odparł Shifu, chociaż słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. Czuł, że zaraz coś się stanie. I to na pewno nie będzie zbyt przyjemne. Oogway skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Dalszą część swojej drogi musisz odbyć beze mnie - z tymi słowami podał mu swoją laskę. Shifu wziął ją zaskoczony.

\- Co... Mistrzu! Nie, nie opuszczaj mnie!

Patrzył na odchodzącego Oogway'a. Swojego nauczyciela. Mistrza. Kogoś, kto dał mu opiekę. Kogoś, kto był mu najbliższy ze wszystkich. Patrzył na swojego przyjaciela, który odchodził. Odchodził w takim momencie. Teraz, kiedy wszystko się waliło, jego serce niemal rozłupało się na pół. Tracił swoje jedyne oparcie. Jeżeli Oogway odejdzie, on sam stanie się głową całego Jadeitowego Pałacu. Wszystko będzie na nim spoczywać. Nie chciał takiej odpowiedzialności. Przecież jeszcze tyle musiał się nauczyć... Nie był gotów. Nie mógł się teraz z tym mierzyć. W szczególności nie teraz.

Wtedy Wielki Mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu odwrócił się w jego stronę i posłał mu swój ostatni, ciepły uśmiech.

\- Po prostu uwierz.

Po tych słowach zniknął pośród płatków kwiatów brzoskwini. Uleciał wraz z nimi z dala od Doliny Spokoju. Gdzieś do innego, lepszego świata. Zostawił swojego starego przyjaciela, który nadal stał na skraju urwiska, w milczeniu kiwając głową, pomimo bólu wypisanego na twarzy.

Na zgodę. Na obietnicę. Obietnicę, której musiał dotrzymać.

 ***Po i Tygrysica***

\- Widzę wyjście! - krzyknęła Tygrysica, pokazując na jaśniejszą plamę w oddali, która ukazała się jej oczom, gdy tylko wyszła zza zakrętu. Usłyszała za sobą cichy okrzyk radości. Oboje przyspieszyli kroku i już po chwili znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Zaskoczyło ich to, że już była noc. Noc wyjątkowo jasna przez okrągły księżyc zawieszony na bezchmurnym niebie.

\- Ale późno - zauważył Po. Oboje rozejrzeli się dookoła. Stali na skraju lasu. Przed nimi rozciągało się porośnięte trawą zielone wzgórze, na którego szczycie zobaczyli powiewający złoty proporzec migający delikatnie w blasku srebrnej tarczy. Nigdzie jednak nie zauważyli mistrzów.

\- Pewnie zaszliśmy pagórek z drugiej strony. Nie spodziewają się nas. Po, znaleźliśmy jakiś skrót! - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć lekkie podekscytowanie. Po uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

\- A więc wygląda na to, że mamy remis - powiedział. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Mistrzowie powinni tu być. Ruszył w stronę proporca szybkim krokiem. Zaskoczona Tygrysica poszła za nim. Wtedy i ona wyczuła, że coś ewidentnie było nie tak. Tylko co? Co takiego się stało?

Wszystko wytłumaczyło się, kiedy Po wreszcie złapał złoty materiał i przeczytał wypisane na nim słowa.

 _"Tai Lung pozdrawia."_

\- O nie - szepnął tylko. Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś usunął mu grunt spod nóg. A więc jednak. On się zbliżał. Wszyscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Musimy zebrać pozostałych. I znaleźć mistrzów. Może wrócili do Jadeitowego Pałacu? - podsunęła Tygrysica.

\- Nic nie mówiąc? Nie dając nawet znaku?

\- Sam dobrze wiesz, że coś jest nie tak. On się zbliża. Trzeba zacząć działać. Teraz najważniejsze jest, żebyś poznał tajemnicę Smoczego Zwoju. Dlatego musisz iść do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Mistrzowie na pewno już tam na ciebie czekają - powiedziała stanowczo.

\- A co z pozostałymi? - spytał panda. Nie mógł ich przecież od tak zostawić! Oni na pewno ich szukali, martwili się!

\- Ja ich znajdę. Potem wrócimy do Pałacu. Zaufaj mi - próbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale on wciąż wgapiał się jak zahipnotyzowany w proporzec. Dopiero w tym momencie uderzyło go to, jak blisko był tej ostatecznej bitwy. A także jak słabo był do niej przygotowany. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili na nią spojrzał. Nie było innej drogi. Musiał działać. Musiał postępować tak, jak postąpiłby prawdziwy Smoczy Wojownik, a nie zaślepiony własnymi celami panda. Skinął więc głową na znak zgody.

\- Ruszaj. Tylko się pospiesz.

Wtedy to Tygrysica skinęła głową i ruszyła biegiem z powrotem do tunelu. To była najszybsza droga. Po przez chwilę patrzył, jak znika w ciemności, po czym sam pospieszył w stronę Jadeitowego Pałacu.

Nie było czasu do stracenia.

 ***Pozostali członkowie Piątki***

\- Jakby oboje zapadli się pod ziemię! - krzyknął z rezygnacją Małpa. Żmija pokręciła głową.

\- Przecież muszą tu gdzieś być! Nie zostawiliby nas! Po na pewno by nas nie zostawił! - powiedziała pewnym głosem. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, nie mając pojęcia, co myśleć. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zbliżał się poranek. Szukali swoich przyjaciół od kilku godzin. Byli wykończeni. W dodatku co chwilę odnosili wrażenie, że ktoś ich obserwuje. No i jeszcze to dziwne uczucie, że dzieje się coś złego. Coś, czego nie byli w pełni świadomi.

\- Powinniśmy chyba wrócić do Pałacu - zaproponował Żuraw. Miał słuszność. Stamtąd mogą się już zorientować, co się dzieje. Może Po i Tygrysica już zawiadomili obu mistrzów? Jeżeli tak, to ci na pewno czekali na nich na miejscu.

\- Masz rację, nie ma co tutaj siedzieć - zgodził się Modliszka. Wskoczył na ramię Małpy i już wszyscy mieli ruszyć w stronę domu, kiedy usłyszeli znajomy głos.

\- Tutaj jesteście!

\- Tygrysica? - Żmija wytężyła wzrok. I rzeczywiście, z zarośli wyłoniła się szczupła sylwetka najnowszej członkini Potężnej Piątki. Była wyraźnie zdyszana, co musiało świadczyć o tym, że biegła przez dłuższy czas. I to biegła z niemałą prędkością.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie jest Po - dopytywał się Żuraw, widząc jej stan i nie odnotowując obecności przyjaciela.

\- Tai Lung. Ci bandyci to byli jego wysłannicy. Zostawił wiadomość na proporcu. Po już ruszył do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu - powiedziała Tygrysica, prowadząc ich w stronę wyjścia z gęstwin. Nie mogli tak po prostu sobie stać i gawędzić. Trzeba było coś robić!

\- Racja. Nie macie - odezwał się inny głos. Obcy. Głęboki. A jednocześnie szorstki. Żadne z nich nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszało, ale wszyscy aż zadrżeli na jego dźwięk.

Jednak kiedy unieśli głowy, mogli z łatwością rozpoznać jego właściciela. Pomimo tego, że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkali.

Ich czas się skończył.

* * *

 **No i to by było na razie na tyle. Dzięki a przebrnięcie przez to, mam nadzieję, że się podobało ^^ I przepraszam też za tą dłuuugą przerwę, mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie obrazicie ^^.**

 **Zapraszam do zostawiania OPINII :D**

 **I do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale (postaram się z nim pospieszyć) ;D**


End file.
